The Survivor
by Delyth the Storyteller
Summary: It only takes an instant for Fate to change your life and force you down a path that you're afraid to walk on. Artemis Jones knows this all too well after being Changed into a werewolf by a rabid monster in Chicago along with her twin sister, Appollis Jones. After years of torture in a experiment facility, Ari escapes and finds help with the Columbia Basin Pack and a lone walker.
1. Conversion

**A/N: Hey, y'all! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. Spring semester was a lot more hectic than the Fall and I've been busy trying to get my life together after returning home. I had to unpack all my shit I didn't even knew I had or owned. It was quite the experience seeing all the stuff I didn't know was mine. Anyhow, that took a few days and then I had to deal with some drama as well as grieve the loss of the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was so sweet and kind, I loved her very dearly and it hurt even more knowing that my best friend was absolutely torn up about it and there was nothing I could really do.**

 **In regards to that, I'd like to dedicate this story to her as she was a true survivor until the day she died. I hope you're happy where you are, GeGe, and can continue to look after everyone you left behind.**

 **(Clears throat) Anyway, this story has undergone a lot of changes since it was first released not too long after I joined ffnet. Looking back on it makes me cringe at how Mary Sue-ish Artemis was and it drove me crazy. The second time I published this story as an attempt to re-write it and do this series and its characters justice, I still couldn't nail down Ari's character. She just refused to cooperate and continued to pester me by acting like an almighty character. I didn't set out for her to be that way because it just wouldn't make sense, logically speaking. She's been through this horrible event for many years and has suffered several losses-she shouldn't be immediately alright and wanting to fight right off the back. So, after a lot of thinking and contemplation on how to adjust her character, I finally decided to re-write _Survivor_ again. They say, "Third time is a charm." And I'm hoping that's the case for this round. **

**I wrote for a very long time to make sure the writing flow was going to persist from beginning to end and I am very confident that it will. Each chapter slowly and gradually develops Ari's character the way I've been trying to do for several years. Hopefully, y'all will relate to her more this time around.**

 **I'm really sorry for this long A/N, but I felt like I needed to explain a few things. Anyway, I'll let y'all read this story now! Enjoy!**

 **~Delyth**

 **P.S.-Chapter One will be up sometime tomorrow.**

* * *

 _" _I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."—Gilda Radner__

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Conversion_

In that one instant, when the world held its breath and time seemed to freeze, Ari knew that her life would be inevitably changed for better or worse. That moment when teeth gleamed menacingly from the moonlight glaring down upon her and Lily as the monster aimed for her neck. Her body freezing into place as she watched in terror and mild awe as the beast's fur rippled like the lapping waves along a sandy shore. The crazed, fearsome gold of its eyes shearing her soul and promising a long and torturous death.

She'd forgotten her ability to move physical objects or that she could simply dodge to the side, knowing both her and her twin to the ground and to safety. There was nothing in her mind at that moment as teeth inched closer to her face and claws the size of her head aimed for her chest. Everything Dad had taught her about wild creatures and protecting herself flew straight out the window. In the distance, she could hear Lily cry out for her, begging for her to move out of the way, but nothing could reach her frozen brain.

All she could bring herself to think of was that stupid conversation she had with Aquilo when she just a kid. _"You may be the huntress now, but eventually they'll be a bigger hunter ready to gobble you up. Just like the Big Bad Wolf did to Little Red Riding Hood."_

" _Little Red Riding Hood wasn't a hunter though, Quil. You're makin' things up again."_ She'd argued back, hands on her hips just like their mother did whenever she was exasperated.

He turned with a mischievous glint in his eye. _"Ah, but there you're wrong, little sister. Man considers themselves to be at the top of the food chain. However, we've only deluded ourselves into thinking that way. There are much more fearsome predators out there that would be_ _ **glad**_ _to eat us up."_

" _But, they don't!"_ She'd been so naïve back then, but in her mind it made sense they had the guns and all. They couldn't possibly hurt them without risking their lives. It's why they hunted.

" _If you didn't have that rifle,"_ He nodded at the gun resting on her shoulder from the strap Dad had attached to it. _"Do you think the coyotes, wolves, and bears would leave you be then?"_

Ari hadn't wanted to step in the woods ever again unless she was carrying some kind of weapon after that. She'd gotten so complacent living in the city where there wasn't many trees or a forest for miles unless you counted the parks. How could a big monster like the one bearing down on her now live inside such a small park? It shouldn't have been possible, but somehow this… _thing_ had gotten passed the police with little issue.

Burning sapphires squeezed shut as time reverted to normal speed once more and a screech of desperation left her parted lips as she held up her arms. Lily screamed her name just as a heavy furry body slammed Ari into the muddy earth, its claws and teeth latching onto delicate flesh and ripping her a part. She couldn't breathe, her lungs suddenly refusing to inflate, and her eyes began to slide close as the overwhelming pain slammed into her system.

" _If that's true,"_ seven-year-old Ari asked, clenching her teeth and refusing to quiver in fear. _"Then why're humans at the top of the food chain?"_

Aquilo had shrugged and gave a sad smile, _"Because Man is an arrogant creature and refuses to understand the Laws of Nature."_


	2. Freedom

_" _We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun."—William Glasser__

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 _Freedom_

 _Drip-drip-drop. Drip-drip-drop._

A pair of dull sapphires flitted toward the sound with mild interest as the pipe above her cell leaked from age and rust. Knotted, greasy chocolate strands stuck closely to the back of her bare skin as she huddled in the far corner. The silver coated bars hissed against her pale mocha flesh and Ari shuddered once before moving away. Wounds from her most recent run-in with the wolves cried out in protest as she tried to settle into a more comfortable position. Though she knew the raggedy and torn flesh from razor sharp claws and teeth would eventually heal, it didn't stop the absolute terror and pain she felt each time it happened.

Her fingers, ripped up from protecting her face, shook like wiggling worms and were covered in slowly drying crimson that decorated her entire body as if she was preparing for war. Unfortunately, the war she had entered was a lost cause and she'd only returned more battered and beaten than the last. She had no tears left to shed from this cruel world she currently inhabited, and the only comfort the teenager had was the wolf that rested within her soul. Ari knew the beast hadn't always been there until three years ago after that fateful night where she and her twin were practically mauled by a big, snarling monster, but now that the wolf was with her it had become a soothing presence. Maybe she had finally gone insane after being alone for so long—Lily had been taken by some of the guards six months ago and she hadn't seen her since, but she couldn't deny what she witnessed every day. She didn't want to believe that her sister, the only kin she had left who could possibly understand what was happening to them, was possibly dead and her body used for scientific experiments. There were nights she hoped she _was_ dead and had escaped this never ending torture.

 _Drip-drip-drop. Drip-drip-drop._

She lifted her head toward the pipe, watching the small droplet hang precariously before falling to its death on the metal flooring below. The mundane noise was somewhat calming, however, it was beginning to get annoying the more it slapped the floor. Her temperament had always been rather short compared to her twin's, but with the addition of the beast it had become even _shorter_ , if that was even possible. Ari narrowed her eyes at the pipe, her enhanced eyesight serving her well as she found the escape route the water was using. It had been a long time since she used her abnormal gifts—gifts she and her sister shared since birth, but just like their appearance and personalities, the twins were different in their special talents. The pipe squealed as it bent against her powerful will, restructuring and sealing away any possible hope of the water escaping its confines.

" _Telekinesis,"_ Mom had told her, _"is the ability to manipulate physical matter with your mind."_

" _But why're we so different, Mama?"_ Lily asked, more out of courtesy than anything as the widening of her eyes clearly showed the truth her parents had unknowingly revealed. Just as Ari could manipulate the physical world with her mind, her sister could hear the abysmal sea of thoughts around her.

Their father had grinned and winked mischievously at the twins, _"Because the two of you are very special."_

Ari hadn't realized just _how_ special she would become when she was five and their freakish powers had first materialized. In the deep woods where the world was so peaceful and quiet, life had been so simple and uneventful for her as she grew up. Until Dad's company had grown so much that he couldn't stay in Mississippi to run it and he wasn't about to leave his family behind. So he packed them all up and moved them to Chicago, Illinois, where his headquarters for a growing multinational marketing company could take root. If there was one definitive thing Ari absolutely _despised_ about the large city, it was all the fucking noise. Lily had such a hard time adjusting that it literally drove her up a wall seeing her twin suffer like that. Sometimes being able to read the minds sucked.

But, at least in Chicago she had her family to watch out and protect her unlike here in this hellhole. Everything had exploded in her face on that stupid night where the full moon was so big that the clouds could barely hide it from view. In pure honesty, she quite liked the night and moon—it was just so peaceful. The movie theater she and a group of classmates went to wasn't too far away from their house, so the twins had walked back without catching a cab or even calling their brother Aquilo to come pick them up. How stupid could a pair of thirteen-year-olds get? They walked through the park like the idiot heroines in the horror movies do when something of interest catches their eye. Ari should have told Lily 'no' and 'walking through the park is a bad idea', but in the end she hadn't and Lily was probably dead and she was the immortal guinea pig for a bunch labcoats to throw at crazed wolves.

Scratch that, she could die at any given moment with a good shot to the head or heart and if she wasn't careful then those mad wolves could easily rip out her throat. There was so many different ways for her to die while running around in that _damn observation room_ , but she always fought back, always slapped away the dripping jaws aimed at her throat, and always resisted the inevitable catch. What was even crueler was the fact that she was punished for fighting back instead of running around like a hare being chased by a bunch of greyhounds. The primal instinct of the wolf within her soul demanded that she fight back, that she not roll over and offer her belly in submission no matter how many times they beat her down, or the urge to simply kill herself by her own means and end the suffering. Oh, how she wished that the wolf would just let her die, but there was a tiny part of her that hoped she could get away just like that boy did a few weeks back.

Given the fact that she sorta helped him by unlatching the reinforced metal door to their mobile prison, Ari had to trust that there was still a chance for her. A chance to get away from this place and roam free, to search for Lily, and to return home. She hadn't really known his name since most of the male wolves were kept far from her and he was only able to tell her that he was from Chicago just like she was. The guards had come in at that point and interrupted them, shot up some of the wolves with their experimental drugs, and forced them to eat nasty, slimy food that always riled them up. Each time the men came in to deliver the next round of dosage to the other men, she'd been terrified that they'd break free of their cages and come straight for her. But since the boy's escape, her captors had moved her to a private room where she was far away from the other wolves.

However, the shame of her body, of the silver-like scars decorating her once smooth flesh, had often made her pause. She was a broken shell of the happy, aspiring dancer three years ago, and now there was barely anything left of the old Ari. Though her horrific wounds had healed physically, the only evidence being a delicate silvery line, it was the scars inflicted upon her soul and mind that continued to remain. She hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since the torture began, the nightmares of monstrous wolves tormenting her even while she slept. When Lily was still here the night terrors weren't as bad, but since her departure Ari has foregone the bodily function in order to maintain her sanity.

She stiffened, the bitter wintry winds from the outside filtering to her nose and alerting her of the human's presence. Her eyes widened as she reached blindly for something to grab onto in order to cover up as most of the filthy men liked to get frisky. A pitying smile pulled his otherwise stern mouth upward at the corners (she didn't trust it for an instant), and she watched with growing panic as he unlocked the five padlocks keeping any hope of escape nonexistent. She'd tried on more than one occasion to escape in the beginning, but each attempt had ended in failure and a wicked beating that left her weak and in pain for days. There was even a single CCTV installed near the door in order to keep an eye on her 24/7.

He was inside now, watching her just as intently as she was him, and moved like a vet trying to coax a hurt animal out of its corner in order to let him help. The wolf roared to the surface, deciding that if she was incapable of protecting herself then it was up to _her._ Dark cobalt lightened to a burning blue inferno that threatened to burn anything and everything in sight. Her upper lip pulled back to reveal teeth in clear warning as a guttural growl ripped its way free from her throat. Ari was so thankful that she wasn't alone right then that she didn't really mind that the wolf had practically usurped her for control. While she could still take the reins back at any moment, she found herself really hoping that the wolf would just kill him so she didn't have to.

However, they were too weak from lack of food, sleep, and still healing from their latest 'hare versus greyhound' reenactment. Like Ari, the wolf had the same limitations in this particular situation and they couldn't even swat away a damn fly they were so pathetic. The man knew this too as he strode toward them more confidently now, his hands fiddling with a pair of cuffs that molded and flexed easily against his strong grip. She lunged forward in a failed attempt to punch him in the jaw and nearly blacked out as the man slammed his fist into her gut. Her air left in a resounding _whoosh_ and she coughed in vain for air while he calmly attached the weird cuffs to her wrists.

Still trying to recover, he yanked her to her feet and proceeded to drag her limp body across the floor. Her legs, already cut up and in very poor shape, cried out in vain attempt to convince her to walk on her own accord. As much as she wanted to, she just didn't have the strength.

"Always wanting to do things the hard way, eh, girlie?" He chuckled, his eyes glancing down at her exposed breasts and the lights gleamed across his shaved head as they walked through the compound. There wasn't really much there seeing as she had stopped aging after being turned into the mythological creature of lore. She still looked like a thirteen-year-old despite three years having passed, and she could only presume that she would remain like this for the rest of her life. After she and Lily realized this after two and half years of being here, they had sobbed and mourned for the future they weren't going to have. The man jerked on her wrists and she was forced to climb painfully to her feet as he continued to stride dutifully forward. "You should consider yourself lucky, girl. For the first time in almost three years, you get to leave the compound."

She didn't bother to hide her surprise from her gaze as she looked at him. His laughter, grating and sinister, sent chills down the length of her spine and goosebumps spread along her skin in another thick wave. Her body refused to stop shivering as the unforgiving wind slapped against her naked flesh with little care. Noticing her blue lips and chattering teeth, the man grinned wider as he adjusted the thick sleeves of his coat.

"Ready to go on a little trip to the city?" He continued to lead her, their feet pounding against the freezing pavement as they strode toward a running SUV. She shuddered as a head poked outside the open door and greeted them with a wave. "So the boss decided to send you with us?"

"He said you might need a little bit of _muscle_ to bring in that brat." His hair rushed around his smirking face in an array of brown curls. He eyed her up and down, immense pleasure at her state of undress evident on his face, and though the sun was beginning to set, she knew he could easily see her no matter how dark it got. "Didn't think he'd want to risk losing the bitch."

The bald man holding her up shoved her toward the SUV with a grunt. "Change of plans. Let's go."

A distinct scent finally registered as the other man caught her and dragged her into the car when it was obvious that Ari could barely walk. The musk of werewolf and growing arousal wafted into her nostrils as she was shoved against a seat between another human man and the werewolf. She tried to make herself as little as possible as the two began to enjoy their little exploration of her body. Her wolf took over then, pushing the teenager's consciousness as far away as possible from the molestation.

She gladly accepted the inner sanctuary the wolf had shoved her into and rested her ahead against a pile of fresh grass. All around her there was darkness, but in this little patch there was light and warmth and safety. There were even a few butterflies fluttering around her and they danced like the beautiful ballerinas she often saw perform in the few Broadway plays she was able to see with Dad. She enjoyed the peace while she could, smelling the flowers and grass that her mind had conjured up in order to appease the yearning for the outside world. A blue butterfly landed on her outstretched fingers and rested there, its tiny legs tickling her skin. She smiled, a short giggle escaping her throat, sounding rusty. More butterflies fluttered around her in a flurry of blue and rich purples, encompassing her vision and the spreading darkness.

For a tiny instant, all the pain and years of living in terror faded away as the beautiful insects flew around her. She could forget the outside world and its harsh reality, its cruelness towards her and Lily. For just a few measly minutes she could relish in the peace and joy she felt while her wolf shielded her from the worst of the torture. Maybe she should have been a little more curious as to why this was happening or that the other half of her would _care_ enough to protect her in the first place, but she just didn't care. All that mattered was that she wasn't alone.

Unfortunately, reality was pulling her back to the surface as the wolf receded and, with grim reluctance, she inhaled the surrounding men's scents. Fear, anger, and something else she couldn't quite place wafted into her nose with such a profound smack that she gasped. She turned to see that the human who had taken her from the cell as well as the werewolf were outside the van. The remaining two humans were the driver and the man who had a firm hold on her arm. He noticed her sudden alertness and inhaled sharply, his grip pinching her already bruised and cut arm. With a shove, her thighs were stuck against the expensive leather and peeled away painfully, the man forced her out of the SUV and into the moonlight.

The nearly full moon beamed down on them in a flood of white light and the surge of strength that filled her once she lifted her head toward the sky was breathtaking. Her wolf crooned in delight and Ari could almost see the great beast wag her tail in excitement at the idea of running. That thought was quickly dashed as the male werewolf wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. She struggled in vain as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath of her scent. Her eyes closed in disgust as his tongue whipped against her jugular, and she hated how utterly _weak_ she was. What was the point of having all this inhuman strength if she couldn't even use it when she needed it the most? If she hadn't been so stubborn about the food or water, stopped the darts filled with the unknown drug from hitting her or Lily, or fought every step of the way to be free all those years, then maybe she'd have the strength to fight back. But, knowing how she'd never allow her sister to be placed in harm's way willingly or be trapped in a dangerous situation for very long, she shouldn't have been very surprised. Even when her spirits were at their lowest points and she told herself countless times that it would be the last time for her to be in that cage when she was escorted out; Ari continued to make their jobs difficult and continued to live. It would've been what Lily had wanted for her anyway—to live on.

She clamped her legs around the hand that had wandered there, refusing to give him the luxury of exploring her female anatomy. Her teeth gnashed on her lower lip as he tried to force her legs open, only to pause as a guttural growl, low and dangerous, floated across the air and toward them.

Opening her eyes to stare at the same boy who sat in a cell adjacent to hers once upon a time, Ari was appalled that they were able to find him so quickly or would take the time to search for him for that matter. His dark eyes and hair were just as she'd last seen him except it looked like he had a nice, hot shower, and the small, raggedy clothes he wore were thin and covered in what appeared to be grease. Now that she thought about it, they were near a car garage somewhere if she were to trust her nose, and the boy was standing with his fists clenched tightly at his sides in front of a van painted like the Mystery Machine. She wasn't sure why anyone would want to paint those bright colors on their car, but it ripped a hysterical laugh from her throat.

"It's gettin' colder out here, son, and those rags aren't going to do you any good," the bald man said with a patronizing tone that any father would give to his kid; however, it only made her stomach tie into knots and her lips pull into a hard frown.

She stiffened as the wolf touched her breast, having given up on his earlier conquest, and his mouth was still uncomfortably close to her carotid artery. His voice had an almost dreamy sound to it as he spoke, "The moon's coming. Can't you feel it?"

His two other companions turned slightly until they could watch the werewolf and it was then she realized that the humans had guns pointed _at her_. A shiver wracked her body, one of terror and growing rage. She was _so freaking close_ to being free and the only thing that was in her way were these idiots.

The boy ignored the werewolf's mumblings but he kept a wary eye on him as he said, "I have a job here. She'll let me stay here if I ask."

"Didn't you know, son? She's one of ours. We told her to keep you here for us." He tsked with a shake of his head and the utter defeat in his sagging shoulders had Ari's upper lip pulling up in a snarl.

Before she could event think of doing something stupid, the werewolf shifted his grip and sharpening nails dug painfully into her hip. His teeth latched tightly around her neck and she froze. If she so much as _moved_ the wolf could rip her throat out. Without meaning too, she whimpered and the boy took a step forward, clearly concerned and enraged by her endangerment. They barely knew each other than one small conversation, but it was enough to form a small bond of understanding.

He paused as the two men trained their guns on him again and the two teenagers' gazes met—his a mix of fear and outrage while hers were filled with determination. "I'm not coming. Those drugs weren't working—they were making us all sick. _And_ they made us attack her."

Again the bald man spoke. _Was he their spokesperson or somethin'?_ "They were, kid, you just need to give 'em a chance. And this girl is more durable than you may realize. Her sacrifice will help undo your curse."

She was swaying along with the man practically attached to her like some kind of leech and her hand reached up to grip his wrists. His elongating claws were beginning to draw blood. While she wished there was such a cure for what had happened to them, it was ridiculous of them to believe it was a 'curse' that had changed them. Unless 'curse' was a code name for the monster that had done this to them. In any case, she was getting frantic as the teeth in her neck began to tighten and her body was trying its damn hardest to collapse. Not eating the food they brought her was her last resort at rebellion and while it was a good idea at the time, she was regretting it now.

The other human who had pushed her into the wolf's arms smirked with the beginning signs of bloodlust. He wanted the boy to struggle, wanted to beat him for running away, and causing them all this trouble. "You talk like you have a choice, but the only choice you have is how you get there."

Again, the boy shook his head, his eyes landing on her and the swaying werewolf. "I don't believe there is any way to undo what you did to me. You can't give my life back or hers—" he jerked his head toward Ari, "—or give Meg's hers either. All you can do is leave me alone and leave the girl here."

With a sigh, the spokesman shifted his gun until it was aimed at the boy's chest. "We tried the easy way."

Ari felt panic completely seize her heart as she watched him shift his finger to the trigger. She reached back and clawed blindly at the entranced werewolf's face with her nails. He pulled back with a snarl, his teeth snapping together, the warm and sticky crimson running down her neck in thick streams. With her other hand, she bent the wolf's index finger all the way back until she heard a satisfying pop. He howled in pain, throwing his head back and flashing his red fangs in both agony and rage. Ari stumbled away just as a furry, brown-covered shape rushed passed her and caught the werewolf's exposed throat. She didn't think too much about the guns as she sprinted with what little strength she had left toward the Scooby Doo bus and the boy, but, thankfully, he lunged quickly and grabbed the gun from one of the men with a snarl.

Her legs finally collapsed under her weight and she rolled on the cool pavement with a harsh jerk that made all her injuries cry out in both annoyance for her forgetfulness and agony as the concrete bit angrily into her body. She breathed heavily, her gasps loud in the night air as an engine was gunned after a lot of cursing and shouting from the three humans. Though her vision was blackening around the edges, she saw that at least the boy was alright and hadn't been hurt as he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? Hey!" His face, taunt with concern, appeared above her in blurred images.

He noticed her shivering form as well as the fact that she was buck naked except the raggedy remains of her shirt that wasn't doing much of anything by this point. She may as well have thrown it away rather than bother with it, but if she did then it meant there was nothing left to keep her from appearing so vulnerable. Hesitantly, he moved away as if he wasn't there then she would surely die, but she'd come to learn that they were hard to kill. There was the sound of the bus dipping from him walking around in it, searching for something if she were to hazard a guess. When he returned, in his arms there was a warm blanket that he cocooned her in before talking about mundane things that didn't seem at all relevant to the situation. How could the biggest baseball game he ever pitched in his life keep the world from spinning around her?

But, she was so glad that he did because it helped her to focus on where she was and not where she was going back to. She'd done it. She'd finally done it. No more days spent in a tiny cage waiting for the labcoats to come drag her out. No more running from wolves who practically foamed at the mouth for her blood, her flesh. No more punishments for fighting back or feeling lost in what she wanted to do and what the wolf wanted. So many days, weeks, months, and years she wondered what would happen if she just committed suicide. Ending her life in order to stop the agony that was living there. She had so many chances—to stop fighting and to just lay there for the killing blow—but she always found an excuse to keep going.

"You're going to be okay, you'll see," he said, having finished his tale. "By the way, my name is Mac. I don't think we ever got the chance to introduce ourselves properly back then."

Her lips twitched into a slight smile as she croaked, "Artemis."

Mac tilted his head, suddenly curious and maybe slightly amused. "Like the Greek goddess of the moon?"

"Yeah. Kinda ironic, huh?" She gasped out a tiny laugh.

He grinned, but stilled as the clicking of claws trotted around the bus. They froze, the relief she felt quickly being overturned to panic as she finally decided to remember that there was a crazy werewolf on the loose. She used Mac's arm as an anchor to help pull herself up in order to run or fight if she needed to, but her fellow refugee patted her shoulder. There was recognition in his eyes as he watched a thirty-pound dog round the corner, its fur almost the same distinct coloring most coyotes had back in her native Mississippian woods.

"It's alright, I think know who it is." He let her lean heavily against him while she convinced her legs that they could walk a few more feet before she stood on her own. His arm was ready to catch her if she fell as they followed the canid to a thick door leading into the metal building beside them. "This is Mercedes Thompson the Volkswagen mechanic." As an afterthought, he added sheepishly, "I think."

Ari glanced at him out the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck and she noticed his cheeks flushed, even in the thick darkness of the shop. "The dog has the same scent as Mercy."

"Oh," she turned her full attention to the dog in curiosity as something _other_ made the air shift. She had to blink as a nude woman, her skin a natural mix of milky brown, stood in place of the dog. Her hair was long, reaching just past her shoulder blades, and just a shade darker than Ari's own brown locks. Her body was firm with muscle due to possible years of being a mechanic, and as she began to get dressed, Ari was mystified by the confidence and courage she exuded even though there were two fellow predators at her back who could very well eat her. She also couldn't believe how comfortable Ms. Thompson was in showing so much skin in front of strangers.

Mac had turned around almost immediately after the first look of Ms. Thompson's bare flesh and also covered his eyes for good measure. Funny, he didn't have this volatile reaction with _her_ , but maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were all full of adrenaline and too tensed to really notice much of anything else. She shrugged it off as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. The familiar musk of werewolf and Mac drifted into her nostrils as she inhaled and she fought back the urge to wrinkle her nose. As much as the wolf didn't appreciate the scent of another canid wrapping around them, it was better than shivering and showcasing just how broken she was to this stranger. Her legs were beginning to quiver at the constant strain, but she persevered like the stubborn mule she was as Ms. Thompson finally turned around.

Deep, focused eyes of the darkest of chocolate clashed against the endless ocean depths of her eyes. Ms. Thompson held them for the count of three before sizing the younger girl up with a slight frown. Even through the blanket, it wasn't hard to imagine the flesh that was close to clinging to her bones or the blood that was slowing being absorbed through the thick material. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was in pretty bad shape and she almost opened her mouth to tell Ms. Thompson that she had _much_ worse. Instead, she held her tongue and nudged Mac with an elbow.

"Hey, kid, Ms. Thompson's all dressed now. You can look," she snorted in mild amusement as her Southern drawl elongated the sounds of her words and did little to hide her mirth.

Mac caught it too as he turned on his heel, an annoyed huffed being blown her way, and he stopped whatever smart remark he was about to say toward Ari as the dribble of crimson caught his eye. He swallowed, "You have blood on your chin…"

Without even flinching, Ms. Thompson wiped it off with the bottom of her shirt and cleared her throat. "Are you two alright?"

Her question, Ari sensed, was directed more so at her rather than Mac as he had gotten the least (if not _any_ ) attention of the goons who'd darkened her doorstep. "I'm alright. Felt much worse and been through helluva lot more in the last few years."

Mac turned to her then, scowling heavily. "You look like one of the post-children for those Feed Africa commercials."

"Yeah, well, you ain't lookin' too great yerself either, kid." The two teenagers glowered at each other, completely ignoring the sudden stiffness in Ms. Thompson's shoulders as she watched them.

"Look," Ms. Thompson spoke gently, "I understand that the two of you are under a lot of stress, but we need to get the body out of the middle of the road before someone sees it."

If she'd been trying to distract them from their sudden rise in irritation, she'd succeeded as both Ari and Mac faced her with surprise at her nonchalant announcement. How can one be so calm when saying there was a dead body in the middle of the road? _And_ that they needed to move it before any potential witnesses saw? Had she entered some alternate universe where the world saw corpses with little significance as some piece of old, rotten furniture? Maybe the universe she'd known when she was thirteen had changed during her years being locked up. In any case, she blinked stupidly beside Mac and tried to decide if she should comment or not.

 _Might be best if I just kept my mouth shut. Too tired to really do much of anythin'._

"You killed…the wolf?" Mac, on the other hand, still couldn't believe what he'd heard. Frankly, she still wasn't too sure if this was a dream or not yet either.

"He's dead," Ms. Thompson restated firmly, as if to reassure them that he truly was gone and she was his murderer. A nice looking woman who shifts into a thirty-pound dog. "We need to talk, but we need to get him out of the street first. Though, I guess we should call Adam before that."

Ari's ears perked at the familiar name, but she wasn't quite sure where she'd heard it exactly other than the fact that she had. Ms. Thompson flipped a switch that immediately blinded the she-wolf, forcing her to close her eyes as tiny sparks of pain seared her sensitive retinas. A little warning would've been nice, but considering how much of a hurry the woman seemed to be in, she couldn't really get angry. "Who's Adam?"

She barely paused in the doorway of a medial office—fit with a computer, filing drawers, and a landline—as she answered, "He's the local Alpha in the Tri-Cities. Now, unless the two of you want all of us to end up in some kind of lab then we need to get the dead werewolf off the road."

"Alpha?" Mac asked, watching her hand reach for the phone like a cat staring at its prey. Ari edged toward him, not sure if she really liked how he was watching her not. It was a little daunting at how kind and concern he could be one minute then next be snarling and tensed for a fight. Maybe it was the wolf inside him that was driving those other more aggressive reactions than Mac the human himself was. She'd noticed a long time ago how much shorter her temper had gotten and the quick, almost unprovoked change in emotion.

Ms. Thompson grabbed the landline, pulling it toward her ear only to be stopped by Mac's sudden movement. Ari didn't have time nor the strength to stop him as he grabbed her arm. Very slowly, Ms. Thompson turned her attention to him and centered her gaze on the center of his forehead. "Werewolves live in packs and each one has an Alpha. He is the strongest dominant in the pack and can control the others if they lose themselves to the wolf. Adam Hauptman is the local Alpha."

"What does he look like?"

The she-wolf raised an eyebrow at that, not sure why it really mattered since they were bound to meet him soon and in person too if Ms. Thompson had her way. Unfortunately, she was beginning to understand that old, horrifying memories have the tendency to find their way back to the surface again. She gritted her teeth and shoved them away. She could sort them out later which roughly translated to 'fucking never'.

"About five-ten, a hundred and eighty pounds with dark hair and eyes." Ari noticed the gears whirring in the older woman's head as she said, "I don't think he has anything to do with your wolves. If Adam knew the two of you were out here like this, he'd have found you a lot sooner."

Ari snorted, unable to stop herself. "Sounds a bit like a pushy jerk to me."

She smiled tightly, "Yes, but he has a profound gift at hiding his faults until it's too late."

"Now you're makin' 'im sound like the Boogey Monster." With each word, Ari took a slow step forward until she was within touching distance of Mac's shoulder. She had to stand up on her tippy-toes but her hand, appearing more rustic brown than bright scarlet from the blood, touched the thin material of his shirt. He turned to her, his once warm gaze suddenly cold as hints of yellow melded with brown. Unflinchingly, she held his eyes and patted his shoulder again. "It's gonna be okay, Mac. We're gonna get through this together, right? Just like before."

His face relaxed slowly as the promise they made many weeks earlier came roaring to the surface. "Yeah…yeah, you're right." After a beat, he released Ms. Thompson's arm gradually and said, "Okay. You saved us tonight—and that thing could have torn you apart. I've seen them kill."

Without meaning to, she jerked her hand away and shuddered at the unwelcoming flashback. _You're not there anymore. You're free._ _ **Stop**_ _thinkin' about it._

"You okay, Artemis?" Mac asked and Ms. Thompson was looking over his shoulder at her.

Ari forced a smile and hugged the blanket closer. She really just wanted to fall to the ground for a nice _long_ nap and never wake up again. "Sorry. I'm, uh, just tired is all."

Neither one of them seemed convinced in the slightest, but she wasn't going to give them anything else on the matter. Finally, Ms. Thompson turned toward the phone to make her call. The line rang for less than fifteen seconds before a rumbling voice answered.

" _Hauptman."_ She'd never been so intimidated by a man's last name being spoken before—especially when its owner was miles away.

"I killed a werewolf at my garage." Before the man could comment, Ms. Thompson hung up the phone. At the werewolves' collective surprise and wry amusement, she said, "It's better to explain here then spend thirty minutes on the phone."

Ari decided that she liked this mechanic then and there. Anyone who could stand up to a man who was supposedly a lot meaner and tougher than you deserved to be put down in her book of awesome people. Currently, her twin and two brothers along with their parents were written in it.

 _Though, is it really safe to be rilin' up a beast who could easily rip a person to bits?_ Somehow, she didn't think so, but Ms. Thompson didn't seem bothered by it so she just let it rest.


	3. Relief

**Wow, it's been about a week and a half? Something like that, anyway... Sorry it took me awhile to update, everyone, but I've decided to update a every other week to give me enough leeway to continue to write the next chapters. I hope y'all are enjoying your summer!**

 **Also, please excuse any grammar mistakes or typos within these chapters as I am not perfect and I tend to miss things. Please give me feedback via review about your thoughts on this chapter! Next chapter should be up in the week of July. Thanks for reading and being patient with me ^_^**

 **-Delyth**

* * *

 _" _Relief is a great feeling. It's the emotional and physical reward we receive from our bodies upon alleviation of pain, pressure, and struggle. A time to bask in the lack of the negative. And yet, think about it—relief is really the_ _ **status quo**_ _, a negation of the suffering, a_ _ **nothing**_ _in itself. It is the way things were before the pressure and struggle began. So, is it a step back? A regression? Or is it an opportunity to regroup, start over, and move in a different direction?"—Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration__

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 _Relief_

Ari was forced to sit in a chair Mac had pulled out of the office with very little prompting from Ms. Thompson— _Mercy_ , as the mechanic had refused to be called 'Ms. Anything'. She didn't really have a sound argument to refute both of them from forcing her sit out of the clean-up; so, she scooted the chair until she could rest the back of her head against the wall. The moment of near silence was practically bliss as she closed her eyes, listening to Mercy instruct the boy on how to drive a bus that didn't have working brakes. It was entertaining to say the least as they made the bus crawl its way down the road where the dead wolf was. Her hearing was sharper than a human, but she had to strain herself in order to hear what they mumbled to one another. In the end, she decided that a short nap was in order.

She shifted more comfortably in the chair, pulling her thin legs up to her chest and moving the blanket around until she was a hundred percent sure none of her skin was showing. With a sigh, she drifted off into a light sleep that never fully allowed her consciousness to enter the world of dreams. She was lucky that she had gotten that far since this would be the first time she slept in last several weeks. Either the nightmares kept her awake or the men coming to drag her out of the cage for another routine 'examination'. The soothing whisper of the wind, the warmth of the blanket wrapping around her, and the irrefutable realization that she was _free_ kept the worse of her dreams away.

Several minutes must've passed since the gentle gales lulled her to sleep because the bus was drifting its way back to the garage where it had been parked originally. A bright blue orb peeked behind thick eyelashes as one of the hangers opened with a rusty groan before quieting. Her stomach rolled and knotted uneasily as Mercy dragged the wolf she'd killed into the garage. The burning scent of death and blood and meat wafted over to Ari, punching her in the gut as the fresh meat called to her in such way she'd never been called before. She swallowed, the overflow of saliva frightening her a bit as she stared at it with hungry eyes. The logical side of her soul shied away at eating anything remotely human, but her primal twin demanded sustenance after many moons of refusing food while locked in a cage. She was starving too and the bastard deserved every horrible thing she could think of; however, she wasn't going to let her hunger drive her into doing things she didn't want.

Biting her tongue to distract herself seemed to work as she watched them settle the carcass on the farthest side of the shop. Her fingers threatened to snap against one of the armrests while the other clutched the blanket to her chest like a shield. All of her muscles were tensing, preparing for the initial launch at the corpse that was just lying there like a roasted pig on a silver platter. Without realizing it, the twin sapphires of her gaze darkened to an imposing indigo, a unique blend of dark azure and deep violet. The wolf was too close to the surface, feral in her hunger and not at all willing to understand that even though there was meat for them to eat, it wasn't _right._ But, Ari often forgot that animals don't always comprehend the morals of society nor do they _care_ to learn them.

Mercy's voice sounded far away as she appeared on the left side of her peripheral. "Artemis? Can you hear me?"

It took every ounce of strength she had to tear her gaze away from the carcass just a few measly feet away from her, but she did it. At the mechanic's mild flinch when their gazes locked, Ari stated with careful slowness, "I'm so _hungry_ , but it ain't right to eat 'im even though he's a bastard."

"That's right. It's not a good idea to eat him," Mercy agreed soothingly.

Mac plopped down beside her, his arm knocking into the seat cushion, and he reached up to hold onto the chair. His hand squeezed and she could hear the distinct whining of the metal attached to the bottom of her seat. "Is it normal…?"

Despite not having finished his question, the mechanic answered simply, almost as if their conversation wasn't the least bit odd. "Perfectly natural. Though, a deer not only tastes better, it's easier to live with afterward." Ari's stomach gurgled loudly in response to that thought and Mercy quickly changed the subject. "How long have the two of you been werewolves?"

"Two months." Mac looked away from the grotesque thing that currently shared their breathing space and closed his eyes. She continued to glance at it, finding the weird half-changed man lying in a pool of his own blood more appetizing as the minutes passed. "It killed my girlfriend, but I survived…sort of."

She gagged, horrified by her thoughts and focused her attention elsewhere. Mercy watched her with rapture, her eyes taking in the fight Ari was desperately trying to win no matter how tired she was. After swallowing repeatedly to keep the bile at bay, she choked out, "What month is it?"

"November."

Ari lifted her head until it rested against the wall again and closed her eyes in a brief bout of despair. "Almost four years. I used to live in Mississippi but Dad moved his company up to Chicago. My twin and I were walkin' back from a movie when…" She took a deep breath, "I don't remember much after that."

"You look a lot younger than me though," he turned a little so he could get a better look at her face.

"Once you Change at the next full moon, you stop aging." Mercy's brows furrowed in thought as she tried to place Ari's age.

To save her from the time and figuring out the math, Ari gave a tight grin. "Just turned thirteen a few days before that monster tore into me."

The horror that flickered across the older woman's face surprised the she-wolf as she watched her try to reel in her reaction. Was it such a phenomenon that she had survived such a traumatic experience? She wasn't sure what to make of Mercy's shock, but she'd have to remember to ask about it later when she wasn't fighting to remain in her chair.

After a brief moment of silence, Mercy turned her attention to Mac again. "What happened afterward? How did those men find you? Are you from the Tri-Cities?"

"No, I'm from Naperville," at both women's blank stares, he added, "Illinois. Near Chicago. I'm not sure who those men were other than that they took me from Chicago."

Ari held a hand over his eyes when his gaze settled on the dead body once again. She stubbornly kept her palm where it was, despite Mac's irritation, and focused on the mechanic before her with newfound determination. If she could survive years without much food and endure numerous sessions of experiments, then she can force her wolf's desires (and hers, for that matter) down. "It's a little convenient we're both attacked at the same place, ain't it?"

"My thoughts exactly," Mercy nodded. "What happened when you woke up, Mac?"

He shoved her hand away from his face with a huff and said, almost in a slight daze as if he was mulling over something in his head. "I woke up in someone's basement in a cage and there was a man in the room with me. When I opened my eyes, he said, 'Good, you'll live. Leo will be happy to see it.'"

"Wait a second. Leo? As in Leo James? Looks kind of like he should be a Nordic skiing champion? Tall, long, and blond."

Ari watched as the older woman practically leaned forward in her growing anticipation for his answer. She didn't know who Leo was, but it wouldn't surprise her much if he had something to do with why they were both in this mess. The name didn't sound familiar to her like Mr. Hauptman's had been, but maybe no one had mentioned the other man's name when she woke up? The basement and cage were obtainable if she dug deep enough, however, the rest remained fuzzy and muffled. While she was grateful her subconscious had taken up the job of keeping her from going insane, now would've been a good time to release any and all information she had on the assholes who had ruined her life as well as Lily's.

Mac was suddenly anxious, his shoulders hunching slightly in a pathetic attempt to protect himself from the memories. She patted his back, "Everythin's gonna be okay, remember?"

That seemed to help him as he nodded and took another deep breath. "I think that's him. Anyway, he came down the stairs and was arguing with another man about money, I think. They wouldn't answer any of my questions or talk to me. It was like I was some kind of painting they were auctioning off." He rubbed his arms, "It's too weird—crazy, you know? I still have a hard time believing any of this."

 _You and me both,_ she thought as Mercy said gently, "I know it's hard, but from one fellow shifter to another, you're just going to have to take it one step at a time. What else happened?"

"They kept arguing about a price for another hour. I think he sold me for twelve thousand dollars." The matter-of-fact way he spoke about it had her heart leap into her throat and outrage surge through body. She didn't blame him at all for doubting his sanity—all of this was supposed to be a part of some Hollywood movie, not reality.

Not even Mercy seemed quite sure she heard him correctly as she repeated his last sentence in the same tone he had used. She pondered the idea over in her head while Ari and Mac waited patiently (or well, more impatiently as they desperately needed a distraction). "Don't worry," she shot a grin at their perplexed expressions and patted Mac's knee. "When we tell Adam what has happened to both of you then Leo's a walking dead man. The Marrok won't allow an Alpha to take profit in creating new wolves and selling them to the highest bidder."

Ari could feel the full weight of the title she had just uttered, and there was no doubt in her mind that it _was_ a title not to be given so easily to anyone else. The capital 'M' was discernable even if she hadn't said it in such a serious voice. "Who's the, uh, Marrok?"

Was she even pronouncing it correctly? It felt weird on her tongue, her lips forming the necessary consonants and vowels in a slow drawl that seemed to butcher it. She'd never heard of such a word in all her life, which in of itself wasn't that long. There was a lot she hadn't heard or learned since her attack. She never thought that she would even be _wishing_ to go back to school and pick up where she left off. Lily would laugh outright at her near mentioning of it—it was always her twin who loved to attend school and learn. It took all three of her siblings plus their mother to pull her out of bed every morning, and they still had to fight her every step of the way to get ready, eat breakfast, then get in the car before they were all late. _"Being late,"_ as Mom had said, _"was never an option."_

"Other than the occasional rogue, all werewolves are organized into packs under a single Alpha wolf. In the U.S., all packs follow the Marrok, a title taken from one of King Arthur's knights who was also a werewolf. The Marrok and his pack have oversight of all the werewolves in North America."

"Wait, wait, wait! King Arthur and Camelot were real?" Ari blurted, unable to halt her burst of excitement over the matter. She'd always liked the tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Tints of rose spread along her cheeks as she glanced down and wished desperately that her hands were where she could see them. It would give her something to focus on without appearing like she was avoiding the other live occupants in the shop.

Softly, and with a bit of amusement, Mercy replied, "You'd have to ask one of the older wolves to answer your question, Artemis, but I'd like to think so."

She lifted her head, her eyes glittering. "That is _so cool._ "

Mac shook his head at her bout of childishness. "So there are more of us out there?"

"Yes," Mercy cleared her throat again. Time to get back to the matter at hand, much to Ari's disappointment. "Maybe as many as two thousand in the U.S., five to six hundred in Canada, and maybe four hundred in Mexico."

 _That's a lot and she didn't even say anythin' 'bout the rest of the world. Does that mean there're werewolves in Africa and Australia? Probably a bunch in Europe, too…Kinda ironic that we humans thought we're the top of the food chain when we ain't._

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" Mac inquired, keeping the conversation towards Mercy.

"I was raised by them." Ari felt him shudder against her chair as he inhaled deeply—too deeply to be just for breathing. She didn't blame him, the scent of fresh, bloody meat was so good that she had to keep wiping away any possibly drool from her lips. Mercy noticed it too and continued, "Do you know what they wanted with you?"

"They were looking for a cure and would put some weird drugs in my food—I could smell them but I was hungry so I ate anyway. They'd give me shots sometimes too and one time they used a dart gun when I refused to cooperate." He turned to Ari then, his eyes feverish now but still sane as he said with a bit of envy, "She never had to take anything and they kept her away from the rest of us."

"Why was that?"

Ari shrugged, "I don't know. When it was me and Lily, we'd be in the same room as the rest, but I kept gettin' all the wolves rowdy so they moved us." She scowled at Mac, a fierce glint entering her gaze as the wolf peered through. "If I'd a choice, kid, I'd have join the group bein' drugged any damn day. I _hated_ bein' forced to act like a guinea pig for y'all to play with."

"To play with? You mean they would let loose those werewolves on you?" Mercy couldn't hide the distress in her tone as Ari nodded.

"At first, they'd switch me and Lils out so we'd have a restin' period, but when she disappeared one day, I had double duty." She closed her eyes, "It…It was very hard to keep goin'. Anyway, it's not like it's their fault. Whatever they'd pump 'em up with, it made 'em a little—I don't know, more aggressive yet loopy. It was weird."

"Drugs don't work on werewolves," Mercy said, shaking her in mild dismay. "Your metabolism is too high for the them to get through your system."

Mac smiled tightly, "These did."

"I believe you, both of you, but if this is all true then things just got a lot more complicated." She paused, tilting her head slightly to the left.

He looked at her inquisitively but Ari heard it as well, the distinctive purr of a car pulling up. "What's wrong?"

The older woman stood up, brushing off her backside and the front of pants. "Don't you hear the car?"

It took him a moment to remember that his ears were a lot more sensitive than he realized, but he nodded slowly. She gave them both an encouraging smile, "There are advantages to being a werewolf. One of them is being able to hear and smell better than the average Joe. I'm going to go see who it is."

Looking somewhat hopeful, Mac watched her head toward the door. "Maybe it's that guy you called."

Ari's heart sank to the general vicinity of her knees as the mechanic shifter shook her head. "It's not his car."

As she headed outside to confront whoever had just driven up, Ari turned to Mac with grim, tired eyes. She suddenly felt very, very tired of this roller coaster of emotions. If there wasn't a dead body about ten feet away from her then she'd gladly collapse into a snoring heap against the wall, but Mac needed someone to keep him from doing something he'd regret. It was clear to her that he didn't have the will nor the understanding that he could fight the instincts of the wolf if he concentrated. His attention was firmly on the dead wolf's corpse and she refused to so much as glance over that way despite the scent of meat permeating the air to tempt her. _You're better than that,_ she kept repeating to herself like a mantra. She was still Artemis Jones, a teenage girl with the strange ability to manipulate inanimate objects, as well as the beast that shared the other half of her soul. And right now, _she_ was in charge not the wolf.

"Hey, Mac," she tapped his shoulder when he didn't look at her. "What was Megan like? Your girlfriend."

He swallowed a few times, his body instinctively leaning forward, "I'd known her since I was a little boy—she was my next door neighbor and we were always in the same class each year."

"What'd she look like?"

"She looked a lot like you," he whispered, his voice becoming more dream-like as he became entranced. Ari bit her lip, suddenly unsure if she could hold him back if he tried to make a go at the body. "Dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes. She was so smart and loved to read books instead of going outside. Had to practically drag her to prom with me."

"Mac…" She grabbed his arm in a tight grip, forgetting the blanket in favor of stopping him. His head never once turned to look at her as he struggled against her weakening hold. It was annoyingly funny how weak she was. She felt like a kitten holding his finger hostage in a bout of playful bites and scratches. "Hey! Stop it!"

Apparently finished with her poor attempts at stopping him and too aroused by the scent of meat, he whipped around and snarled. She braced herself for the inevitable backhand as his eyes flashed icy gold. Her scream barely began as she sailed through the air before crashing into a bunch of those tool boxes with wheels. Black spots spread across her vision as agony erupted along her back and head. As much as she wanted to fight unconsciousness, the unrelenting waves pulled her under just as she heard Mercy open the door.

 **~o~**

Her head pounded against the thick walls of her skull as she blinked her eyes open with a slight whimper that seemed suddenly too loud in the silence of Mercy's shop. She inhaled sharply as her back shouted angrily at her to be still when she tried to climb to her knees—a very difficult task after slamming into a bunch of heavy metal toolboxes. Her spinal cord had to have broken from the impact, but she couldn't really say that since she was no doctor. Hopefully it was just her over exaggerating the damage because the surplus amounts of pain radiating up and down her spine. Next time, she'll just let the boy become a cannibal and save herself the trouble of learning how to fly.

She couldn't see clearly, the images distorted and blurred as she peered around a few tools that had fallen from the shelves that were just behind her crashing pad. What she _could_ see though was a large man with a stout and broad frame making his way over to her with a delicate slowness once he noticed her eyes peering at him. She couldn't see Mac anywhere but there was the distinct sound of canid panting somewhere in the room. A blurred image of Mercy walked two steps behind the unfamiliar man, and while she had to trust that this was the Alpha the older woman had called for help, she didn't want _anyone_ near her.

Fear surged through her as a wave of unadulterated power (and she wasn't sure what else to describe the feeling that had washed over her entire being) halted any attempts of crawling away. Her breathing became short, heaving gasps that quickly worsened as they grew near. Surely she would pass out again from lack of oxygen if she didn't calm down, but sweet oblivion wouldn't come and the wolf refused to lie passively while some stranger stood over them. They couldn't risk being hurt again—clearly no man could be trusted if they were so willing to harm her for their own agendas. Mercy may trust him, but Ari wasn't going to make the same mistake of sharing such a precious trait so easily again.

It could have been anger or terror that made her come to the conclusion that Mac had attacked her on purpose, but it was more likely the abuse she had suffered over the years that had forced her to Change. She snarled a warning, her hand grotesque and distorted as bones broke and reformed to create a wolf's paw but it served her purpose as she swiped out at them in pathetic warning. Pain, hot and blinding, shot through her system as her back bowed and her legs snapped loudly in the frozen air. The last remnants of her shirt ripped away, but even that tiny piece of cloth burned against her raw skin as her muscles grew bulkier. She released a half-scream, half-howl as her vertebrae lengthened to create a bony tail, her legs restructured into the wolf's strong forelegs and hind legs, and her face elongated into a snout. Her cheekbones collapsed and reshaped, her blunt teeth lengthened to intimidating fangs, and her nose became black and padded with two slits for her nostrils. Two ears, one slightly bent at an awkward angle from a break two years ago due to a fight, appeared on either side of her head.

There was a moment of stillness as her body finished the last steps of the Change, the in-between stage of when fur began to form and her hands and feet finally shifted to paws were agonizing. If she had to pick what she hated the most about shifting, then this limbo-like stage would always win. As dark brown mixed with hints of burgundy fur sprouted along her back to spread evenly throughout, Ari heard another wolf's claws clicking along the hard surface. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the aftershocks of the Change while she was still hurt and snapped her fangs in the other wolf's direction. He was obviously larger than her as she was forced to tilt her head up slightly in order to meet his golden gaze with spitting indigo. A white strip travelled the length of his snout and a single white foot that contrasted against the dark gray of his fur lowered his head as he whined.

Her teeth glinted from the overhead lights as she crouched, a low growl erupting from her throat as her vision began to focus again. The Change had fixed her eyesight and she shifted her stance until she could keep both the gray wolf and the two humans in her line of sight. The man watched her with a frown, his face almost devoid of expression if it wasn't for the inhuman pale gold of his eyes to give away his fury. His skin was almost as dark as Mercy's, his short and neat brown hair could pass military inspection with ease, and she began to grow more desperate the longer she stared at him. Any confrontation with him in her current condition would get her killed and she wouldn't even last against the gray wolf who was clumsy in his gait as he lumbered toward her.

Only by the harsh clack of her teeth near his front foreleg made him stop in his tracks and as much as she hated it, she backed away until her tail brushed against the toolbox. She wouldn't have anyone sneaking by her—she wasn't going to be _taken by this unknown male._

"How long has she been a wolf, Mercy?" The man asked, his attention never wavering from her crouched form and bared teeth.

The woman—no, her name was Mercy, not some nameless stranger who was going to hurt her. Ari knew her, she'd helped her run away, helped save her and Mac from those horrible humans. Granted, she didn't really know her that well either, but it helped soothe her a bit. "Almost four years. She had a twin sister but one day she simply vanished."

"She has a lot more control than I would think possible considering how she was reborn." Their voices were soft, gentle despite the clear worry in Mercy's face and anger in the man's. "A normal wolf who experienced that much trauma would have to be put down. Her wolf should be rampaging, not watching us."

Mercy seemed to agree with him, but said, "She tried to stop Mac from eating that other wolf just before you came in."

"Did you now." It wasn't a question as he locked gazes with her. One eye was surrounded by black fur in a small circle and it created an almost haunting glow to the deep blue eyes as they met his. She felt it then, the slow return of her sanity she continued to meet his stare and the wolf reluctantly backed away as Ari found the will to do so. She'd been so terrified, so panicked by being so vulnerable that she'd willingly gave up her control over her own body in order to dive into another that was stronger and more fortified than her own human skin. "Everything will be alright, Artemis. My name is Adam Hauptman and you will be safe with me."

The fist that had locked tightly around her heart since she'd first awoke to this new life as something _other_ finally released its hold. Maybe it was the utter truth in his words that had convinced her she was going to be alright or the fact that her wolf seemed to trust him enough that she didn't try to fight Ari for control again. Either way, her legs collapsed and she fell back to the cement flooring with little care. Man, she was so exhausted. All she wanted was to sleep for the next year and never wake up again.

A sigh of relief spread across the room as Ari closed her eyes and allowed Mr. Hauptman to approach her. His hands, coarse from his work probably, touched the matted fur along her head and ears in a kind petting that instantly washed the pain, fear, and panic away. She was safe, no one was going to hurt her, and she never had to live in a cage surrounded by blood and death again. Everything was going to be okay for the first time in the four years she was a werewolf. He ran his hands through her sides, feeling her ribcage easily through her fur, and took stock of her other injuries with a critical eye. His tongue clicked against his teeth in sympathy, "They must have really wanted to make you suffer while you were there, huh, sweetheart? We'll get you fed and fixed up in no time."

His knees popped a little as he stood up again, "Alright, Mercy, have Elizaveta come in."

A flash of irritation showed in her eyes as she turned on her heel with a grumble and Ari tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she left the room again. She didn't have much time to ponder about the strange reaction from the other shapeshifter as Mac plopped down beside her with small huff. His larger and heavier frame offered enough body heat for the both of them, and she hadn't noticed how _cold_ she was until he had lied down. It was nice to say the least as Adam wandered over to the dead werewolf, she guessed that they weren't going to try anything with his back turned and why would they anyway? He was the Alpha of a large pack and could easily kill them if he had wanted to.

Mr. Hauptman crouched down beside the body, his nose flaring as he took in the scent. When Mercy returned with a thin, old crone attached to her arm who wore heavy robes that were unfamiliar except for the pictures in her history book about Russian life during the Romanov dynasty. In any case, the strange woman had a look about her that demanded respect and fear, and Ari barely paid attention to the younger man who was dressed in more Americanized clothing and stood just to the woman's right. Mr. Hauptman greeted her by her full name, something that had a lot of v's in it and would only serve to make her tongue form a pretzel if she tried to pronounce it. She knew just enough of the distinctive qualities each of the major languages had to recognize the crisp pronunciations of Russian to recognize it by ear. What had surprised her into pricking her ears, was the fact that Mr. Hauptman knew enough to speak it without tripping over it.

As the old crone replied to Mr. Hauptman in her native tongue, he shook his head no with whatever question she had asked. "Not quite yet. Do you think you can reverse his change?"

She spoke rapidly to the man beside her and they conversed for a few more minutes before she nodded toward the dead werewolf. "I believe so. In any case, I can certainly try."

Mr. Hauptman nodded and turned his attention to Mercy who had somehow gotten her arm freed from the iron grip the old woman had on it. "You wouldn't happen to have a camera and an ink stamp pad around here, Mercy?"

 _Why would she have either one of those things here to begin with? Doesn't she work on cars?_

Despite Ari's disbelief, Mercy nodded, "I'll go get them." And disappeared behind the office door.

Something tingled against her nose when she inhaled and she sneezed to dispel it. The sensation had her skin crawling with uneasiness and the thrumming voice murmuring in her ears made them twitch. She returned her attention to the corpse only to see that the man who had fondled her on their way to the shop was back to normal. Or well, as much normal as a dead person can get after being killed in the midst of shifting. Ari had to turn her eyes away as her stomach gave an uncomfortable gurgle at the horrible gash on his throat. Mr. Hauptman as well as the other two strange (and most likely mystical creatures) seemed completely unbothered by the scene. Mercy returned from the office with a camera bag and a piece of paper with an ink stamp pad in either hand. Ari blinked, a little shocked that the older woman actually had those here in a car garage of all places. The ink stamp pad she could sorta understand, but a camera?

Expertly, Mr. Hauptman took multiple pictures of the body like the crime investigative unit does on police shows and swung the camera strap over a shoulder so he could use both hands to dip the dead werewolf's fingers in the ink pad. He'd obviously done this plenty of times before as he rolled the limp fingers on the paper carefully and efficiently.

After the crone's companion had safely wrapped up and deposited the corpse into a luxurious sedan, the woman washed the entire garage in some kind of spell and collected both Ari's raggedy clothes as well as Mac's. The gray wolf protested loudly to which Mr. Hauptman snapped, "I have clothes you can wear at my house and we'll pick up more tomorrow."

Ari stiffened at the hidden message within his tone. They were going to his house. As much as she appreciated his understanding and willingness to help them out, she didn't know how to feel about going to a complete stranger's home. But did she really have much of a choice? It's not like she could go home like this anyway, and how could she possibly explain that night without dragging her family into something dangerous? Or…tell her parents that Lily was gone?

She may trust him enough to keep her safe until this was over, but it was still a little scary how fast everything was moving. He said something more to Mac when it appeared that the boy didn't particularly like that idea, but really though, did he honestly expect the ruling Alpha of an entire city to let them run about? Besides, neither one of them could handle this situation by themselves without help and _boy_ , did they need help.

It took a lot of grunts and frustrated huffing before she was finally able to climb to her feet again, but she managed after a small boost from Mac. She was as wobbly as a newborn foal as she followed Mr. Hauptman out the door and into the wintry, night air. She stopped just outside the door, the dry desert smelling so _good_ and the nearly full moon feeling absolutely wonderful on her face that she figured this is what freedom looked like. Freedom and relief. Whatever happened after tonight, she was going to make sure that no one _ever_ took it away again.


	4. Trust

_" _Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that motherfucker's reflection."—Lady Gaga__

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

 _Trust_

Mr. Hauptman had to help her jump into the backseat of his car and even then it was hard for her to remain awake as they rocked back and forth. It was soothing, especially as his engine purred like a giant cat, and she would have fallen asleep too, if it hadn't been for a rambunctious and hyper active pup nudging her nose every three minutes. At one point, she'd growled and swatted him with enough force to barely bat away a kitten. It only served to irritate her further, but Mac nevertheless stopped trying to play around and sat back on his haunches with a huff. He gave her a sardonic glance before lying down on the rest of the backseat. She wasn't very big to begin with, especially now that she was practically skin and bones, but Mac was still too large for the both of them to lie down comfortably.

Sighing, she wiggled and stumbled around his limbs precariously to climb over the console and into the front seat. Mr. Hauptman, amused by their antics, glanced at her out the corner of his eye as she attempted to fit her body in the passenger seat. It took some doing, but she was finally able to curl up without having to hang off the seat and propped her head on the console as a makeshift pillow. Bright sapphires closed with finality and she wagged her tail when Mr. Hauptman's hand scratched her ear.

"You're going to need a lot of food when we get home," he murmured, and she opened a single eye to watch him as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number with quick, confident fingers and waited as it rang three times before someone picked up. "Darryl, call the rest of the pack. Emergency meeting tonight."

" _What happened? Did Mercy stick her nose into somebody's business she shouldn't have?"_ The other voice was deep, almost vibrating the air and Ari shivered instinctively at the sound. Would there be a lot of men at this meeting? She could deal with a few, but if an entire pack was to surround her like sharks then she'd surely panic. Just the thought had her muscles tightening and throat closing.

Mr. Hauptman frowned, shifting the phone until it nestled between his neck and shoulder, and rested his hand on her head. Slowly, the panic and terror that had dripped from her pores drifted away as calm took its place. "You could say that. I believe we have a serious problem here, unfortunately. Two relatively new wolves have been turned against their will and experimented on. One is almost skin and bones with several serious injuries. She'll need plenty of meat to eat and a lot of quiet. The other one has only been there for less than two moons and escaped according to Mercy."

The man whistled and spoke with a light tone, but she could hear the furious undertones in his voice as he answered, _"I'll make the others know to keep calm while she's around. What were they doing to them?"_

"Trying some new kind of drugs on them and turning them loose on Artemis to see how they fared." The steering wheel squealed as his hand tightened and Ari winced. _Why're they so pissed?_

A momentary silence that seemed to last forever before he replied, incredulous, _"Drugs can't work on us. Unless it's some new drug that's in the works."_

"I was thinking the same thing, however, there's no way to prove it if we don't have a sample." Mr. Hauptman relaxed his grip and began to thrum his fingers along the leather. "Whoever is organizing this has both human mercenaries and werewolves working together. Mercy killed one of the werewolves tonight—he was enthralled by the moon. If he hadn't I am sure she would be dead and both of these pups would be either killed or taken back."

" _Why would they send a half-crazed wolf with them? Seems pretty reckless."_

They passed a semi and he put on his blinker for an exit. She closed her eyes again, refusing to imagine what could have happened if the boss had sent a more capable wolf with them rather than Frisky. "Indeed. Is Jesse near you?"

 _Who's that?_ Her ears pricked in mild interest as she fought off the beginning waves of sleep. The way Mr. Hauptman's voice softened as he said the name showed clear affection, and she wondered if this was his sweetheart or something.

" _Hold a moment, I believe she is watching a movie with Auriele."_ The man called again for 'Jesse' and there was a quick shift as the phone was handed over to someone else.

More static and then a chipper, _"Hey, Dad! I guess everything went okay?"_

There was wry amusement in his voice as he answered, "You could say that. The pack will be coming over soon and I'll need you to stay out of the way for a while."

Ari could almost _hear_ the eye roll the Alpha's daughter gave at that. _"Yeah, I know, Dad. Something bad happen at Mercy's?"_

"She found two wolves and a load of trouble as per usual."

She giggled, _"But you like cleaning up her messes, right, Dad?"_

"Jesse," he growled in warning and Ari slit one eye open to share a curious glance with Mac who was sitting up to watch the Alpha more closely. "When everyone arrives, I need you to run an errand for me."

" _Really? Cool! I'll see you when you get home, Dad! Bye!"_ With a cheerful adieu, Jesse hung up the phone and Ari could only imagine the exasperation on the Alpha's face as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"My daughter is close around your age and believes herself to be very clever," he mused with quiet amusement.

She only snorted in reply. If the daughter of an Alpha werewolf could adjust and handle living or being around a bunch of werewolves 24/7 then Ari could do it too. Or at least, she could very well try.

 **~o~**

Ari didn't know what heaven was supposed to be like or if she really believed in such a thing after everything that had happened, but as she inhaled another slice of raw steak she began to believe in it again. Mac was on the opposite side of the kitchen, eating his own meal with relish, and wagged his tail in pure happiness as he ate. She couldn't blame him this was the most either one of them have eaten in a long time. She could even ignore the fact that the intimidating black man feeding them said raw meat was standing right beside her.

On first entering the large house that lay just beside a river and had plenty of running space for thirty odd werewolves during a full moon, she was very calm and even excited despite how exhausted she still was. After Mr. Hauptman had given a slight warning to them both that other members of his pack were coming and they were to behave themselves, he'd little time to warn her of the tall werewolf rounding the corner with another female wolf. She'd been so startled and unprepared that she scrambled back toward the door, running into and nearly knocking over Mac in her haste, and winced as a table near the door fell over with crash. She hadn't touched it, but her mind was willing to throw anything and everything it could manipulate at the mistaken enemies who stood before her. Her heart was beating so quickly that she was positive that it would take flight at any moment and the panic that seized her was trying to choke her to death.

She'd told herself that she could handle meeting another male stranger, wolf or human, with no issue, but there were just somethings you can't immediately break. For years, she'd spent living in terror of men because they were the only ones she'd seen who'd inflict all the torture on her. Most of the werewolves they experimented on were males as she'd later found out that female werewolves were very rare because the Change was too hard on their bodies. And all the labcoats and the mercenaries took _pleasure_ in hearing her scream and cry out whether it be the routinely 'hare vs. greyhound' or having fun with her human body when they were bored. There were plenty of other reasons why she'd lost all trust for the male population, but those two were the main reasons she couldn't be around them without panicking.

How could she be _so damn weak?_ She used to be so much stronger than this, but that placed had gradually broken her down until she jumped at a leaf skidding along the ground. It was pathetic and so frustrating.

Mr. Hauptman was able to calm her down enough to get away from the front door and Auriele, the woman with long, waist length ebony hair pulled into a tight French braid, coaxed her further into the foyer. Fifteen minutes passed as no one breathed or moved as she slowly made her way back to the center of the room again. Mac whined, nudging her with his cold, wet nose before standing beside her for mental support. He may not have been there for as long as she, but he understood what she'd gone through better than any of them could have. It was comforting and she glanced up at Darryl hesitantly.

His eyes were a rich brown that was almost like the moist earth back home and his hair was just as neat and well-kept as Mr. Hauptman's. He towered over her with an air of a top notch professor despite his model-like features, but she had the mild impression that behind those velvety eyes was intelligence that went along well with that beautiful face. As much as she wanted to turn the other way and run, she had allowed him to touch her cheek and even Auriele scratched behind her ear soothingly. It was easier to stay calm with another woman around, less frightening. The muscles in her arms were well-toned and Ari watched them flexed a moment before moving away from her hand.

"Artemis, Mac. This is Darryl, my Second, and his mate, Auriele." Mr. Hauptman had introduced them with a quiet murmur and raised an eyebrow at someone peeking around the corner of what looked like the kitchen. "And, Jesse, my daughter."

Having been found out, the girl moved away from the doorframe and walked slowly toward her father with a smile. Her hair was short and blinding, the neon shade of orange she'd dyed it with too much for Ari's eyes. She may be three inches taller than Ari with smooth, light mocha flesh and twinkling eyes the same shade as her father's. There was mischief and laughter in that gaze as she gave her dad a hug and took both wolves in. The shirt she wore was a pale blue that brightened the dark sweats she had on that nearly devoured her small feet. Ari had watched her curiously as she said hello to them with a bright, cheerful grin that seemed to brighten her face even further.

Jesse's presence had eased the tension greatly and it was thanks to her that Ari relaxed enough that she gladly followed her, Mr. Hauptman, and the others into the kitchen to eat. Currently, Jesse was sitting on the countertop with her father on one side and another male wolf leaning against the countertop behind her. While he was almost just as tall as Darryl, his body was leaner in build—kinda like the high school swimming team from her previous school, with long torsos and lean builds. His skin was dark from many long hours spent outside and he wore a pair of cowboy boots and a hat to match. She'd never really met a cowboy and especially one who had a deeper drawl than hers. She had Texas relatives that lived just south of Austin, she'd yet to visit any of them before, but if they all sounded like _that_ then she'd gladly make the trip. It was nice to hear a Southern drawl again, a familiar dialect that instantly reminded her of home.

He'd introduced himself with a genteel bow as Warren and he was Mr. Hauptman's Third, a rank that declared him third in line to become Alpha. Darryl had explained that bit to them after they stared blankly. There seemed to be a slight tension between Darryl and Warren, but she assumed that it was their ranks and how close they were in dominance that made them a little…hostile. Though, she didn't think that was the right word to describe it, she couldn't really think of a better term.

"So let me get this straight, Boss, Artemis and Mac have been a part of some rogue's drug testing project?" Warren drawled, raising a thick brow as he met his Alpha's eyes a moment before looking away. Staring into the eyes of a dominant wolf was asking for trouble, she'd been told, and if a wolf stared for too long then it could be seen as a challenge to that wolf's rank. "Seems a little unproductive if you ask me if that's the case."

"How so?" Darryl asked, dropping another cold steak onto her plate to eat. Honestly, she was beginning to get a little tired the more she ate, but she wanted to know what they thought of their situation.

"They buy newly turned wolves from an Alpha werewolf in Chicago or turn random people into werewolves themselves. Then begin to give them the drugs they have been creating, give it time to take effect, and let them loose in an enclosed space to chase after Artemis. Mac, here, runs away and they leave him be until now. Why not immediately track him down and bring him back? Did they purposefully let him go so he could run into an Alpha?"

Mr. Hauptman rubbed his chin in thought, "It's missing a few pieces, but I like the sound of it. However, most Alpha wolves would kill a new wolf like Mac without hesitancy. If they allowed him to escape, then they'd have to do it near the Tri-Cities."

"Adam's right. It couldn't just be _any_ Alpha Mac had to run into. Adam wouldn't turn away a new pup, so that begs the question," Darryl said with a sigh. "Did they release him just for Adam to find him and take him? To take both of them in?"

"I'd been wondering why they would bring Artemis along to pick up Mac, but it is difficult to formulate the right scenario to fit her." Mr. Hauptman crossed his arms again and looked at his daughter with a gaze that was filled with protective anger. She watched the mild exchange with longing—longing to see her own father who'd always stare at her and Lily with that fierce drive to protect. God, she missed him and Mom. She missed all of them. "Jesse, go take Mercy her camera bag for me please. And tell her not to fret too much about him. He was a hired gun."

She wondered when he found the time to make his calls toward the network of contacts he had, but he most likely did while she was busy stuffing her face. If she remembered correctly, he had stepped out of the kitchen with both the camera and sheet of paper to head upstairs. She didn't think too much about it since she never realized how _awesome_ raw meat was until just now.

Jesse nodded, picking up the camera bag and slinging it over a shoulder. "Okay! How long do you want me to stay?"

He rolled his eyes at his daughter, but nevertheless answered, "An hour or two."

She gave a mock salute with another giggle and skipped out of the kitchen.

The three men watched her go with mirth, Mr. Hauptman shaking his head at her silliness but there was still a fond smile pulling the edges of his lips upward. Once the backdoor shut smartly behind her, he said, "It seems like the group that did this wanted us to get involved no matter what. Bringing her along was insurance."

"You believe they are trying to lead us into a possible trap."

She shuddered at Darryl's implication of her and Mac possibly being the downfall to Mr. Hauptman's pack, but she was also curious why they had dragged her along too. It had been a strange day all around now that she thought about it. The night before had been the same as any other, being chased by werewolves who were too drugged up to really know what was going on and scientists who took note of her own responses. But instead of them returning for her after an hour of rest, she'd been left blessedly alone until later that day when Bald Guy had dragged her out of her cell. Granted her wounds weren't immediately healed after almost a full day but they were immensely better than the night before. They'd even given her some food that smelled somewhat decent and clean water. It was too sudden and weird that she'd refused to eat or drink no matter how many times they came to coax her toward the plastic plate.

She and her wolf both knew something was up, but she figured it was like they were giving her a last meal before they killed her. She'd accepted her fate and decided that she would go down with the same amount of rebellion and fight she'd given since first coming there. When Bald Guy finally came by late evening, he seemed both excited and nervous as he took her toward the SUV. But, their behavior hadn't been out of the ordinary except that the wolf they'd brought was one of the new ones the boss had turned to fill in the ranks. He was supposed to be learning to control himself better from what she heard, but instead he was sent out to die and maybe bring her along for the ride.

Maybe she wasn't even meant to be here in the first place and the wolf had been a means to kill her. He was already acting weird before they made it to Mercy's shop and it was probably luck alone that Mercy had been able to kill him and save her. Mac was probably the lure for Mr. Hauptman the entire time in order to gain attention for their awful crimes. But, why would they pick _him_ to fall for their schemes? Was there some bigger picture that she just couldn't see?

Ari suddenly wished that Lily was here, she would be able to figure out what was happening. If she was here now instead of Ari, then maybe she could help the pack as well as Mac figure out a way to keep all of them safe. But, as per usual, she was useless.

"Let them," Mr. Hauptman said, a dangerous glint his eye. "I will not throw them out just because a bunch of humans and rogue wolves believe they can bring us to our knees."

Warren let out a small chuckle, it wasn't a particularly happy sound but it conveyed his anticipation for the possible battle well enough. "Right behind you, boss."

Darry nodded he stood up from his crouch to throw away the empty bags the steaks were in. He turned to the sink and began to wash his hands. "We should go introduce them to the others and get this meeting underway."

The front door had been opening and closing for the past thirty minutes as members of the pack drifted in. None of them entered the sanctity of the kitchen, though, having most likely been warned of how skittish she was toward wolves and men in general. As he dried his hands, he jerked his head toward Ari with a questioning look.

"No one will harm you anymore as long as you are with us, Artemis," Mr. Hauptman vowed, his face pulled into a taunt line that brook no argument. His words rang truer than anything she'd heard in a long time. "You only have to stand beside me while I formally introduce you to the pack. Warren can take you to one of the guest rooms so you may rest."

Warren smiled sweetly, "You'll be alright, hon. Ain't no one going to bother you again."

She nodded slowly, still somewhat hesitant as her heart fluttered nervously. Beside her, Mac nudged her with his shoulder and gave a wolfish grin. _We're going to be okay,_ the grin said with an almost cheerful laugh. She could almost hear it if she concentrated enough, but it was only the whisper of her imagination attempting to give her some sort of peace. It helped that the laughter she imagined was Lily's bubbly giggles that were just as sweet and melodious as a church bell. She'd always had a nice voice; often times she'd sing to Ari when it felt like the world was caving in around them. Despite Ari being a minute older, their positions were switched when it came to matters of the mind and heart.

Ari took a deep breath and followed Mac out the kitchen with Darryl and Warren on either side of them while Mr. Hauptman led them through the throng of wolves. She refused to look at them although she felt several pairs of eyes pierce her thick fur to dig painfully into her flesh as they reached the front of the living room. Chairs and couches were moved off to the side, some wolves occupying the seats while others lined against the walls to give them plenty of space. There were a few who sat in the middle of the floor, leaving just enough space for paws and feet to dodge human limbs.

She knew they could all smell her terror, her entire body wreaked of it as she continued to watch the men gazing at her briefly before looking at their Alpha. It didn't help that she felt trapped, even though Warren and Darryl had made sure she could see an escape route. But what good was a chance to run when it was blocked by men who were strong enough to tear a person to bits with their hands alone? It was completely hopeless, the flashes of unwelcoming memories taking control of her thoughts as they shoved any reason and logic out the window. There was no reason to act this way, to be terrified by her own kind, but it was hard to remain standing when all she wanted to do was collapse in a heap. It felt like someone had taken hold of her throat and was squeezing it relentlessly, forcing her to gasp like the little weakling she was.

But, she wasn't weak. She'd endured so much and yet her mind had eventually been eroded away by the crashing sea. It was simple to heal the physical wounds, they knitted back together simultaneously; however, the emotional injuries required many laborious years to heal and often involved a lot of panic, fear, anger, and tears. Lots and lots of tears.

Her wolf surged to the surface then, wrapping her in its familiar warmth and soothing guttural purrs. She wasn't so alone and hopelessly scared anymore as the other half of her soul filled the holes left from constant abuse for her. The weight pressing heavily down on her chest and the force holding her airways captive by a clawed hand began to fade away into nothing. Returning to the phantoms that continued to plague her mind and threatening what little sanity she had left. Fortunately, she was beginning to learn that if she allowed it, then the wolf would lend her its strength in order to overcome the ghosts that continued to haunt her. Eventually, Ari hoped that she wouldn't have to rely so heavily on her wolf's quiet strength, but until then she'd accept its comfort.

She hadn't realized that she'd collapsed until her eyes opened to peer up at a frowning Mr. Hauptman. His fingers parted her fur into individual rivulets of burgundy fur and her head rested in his lap. Maybe she should work on breathing exercises when this is over if this was going to become a regular thing.

"Is she alright?" A soft spoken man sitting on one of the couches beside a beautiful, golden blonde woman asked. His eyes were gentle and kind, his demeanor unlike the other wolves within the room. There wasn't an overwhelming aura that tried to swallow her and she found that it was calming to know there were werewolves who weren't so intense. Especially a man that didn't seem he would hurt a fly.

Mr. Hauptman watched her closely, his eyes hawk-like in their sharpness and she remained still as he took in her condition. After a moment, he lifted his head to face the rest of the occupants. "I believe she will be."

"What on earth could have caused such a reaction? She about died of a heart attack." Someone said with a mixture of awe and amusement. One thing was for sure, she didn't very much appreciate a man giving a comment like that about her. Her eyes narrowed.

Instead of waiting for Mr. Hauptman to answer, she rolled off his lap and stood to her feet. Wary despite the calming presence of her wolf, she gave a small grin and a little wag of her tail to show she could continue. Some of the men were giving her mildly confusing looks at her quick recovery, but Mr. Hauptman seemed to understand somewhat as he raised a single eyebrow. He stood to his feet after two minutes of staring deeply into her soul with those intense eyes. She thought for sure she'd faint again, but she stood firm and tiptoed back until she was a little closer to Mac. His nose snorted into her ear before he licked her cheek, still clearly worried and wanting to reassure her in some way.

"I apologize for the minor upset we had. Artemis has had a…very bad experience and will need time to adjust." He indicated Mac with his hand, "This is Mac Frazier and they will both be joining the pack during the next full moon. I am sure most of you heard our discussion in the kitchen as you came in," No wonder none of the wolves stopped to greet their esteemed leader, they wanted to listen in on their conversation as long as they could to make their own judgements, "but there is not much we know about their situation. Artemis was turned against her will when she was thirteen and has been with this rogue group of mercenaries and wolves for nearly four years. Until she can Change back we will be unable to learn anything more. Mac was turned two months ago and sold for a high price by another werewolf. Both of their attacks occurred in Chicago and Mercy informed me that the wolves they collected were used as test subjects for an unknown drug."

He paused, allowing anyone who wished to give input or possibly object to his announcement to speak. But they remained dutifully silent and waited for their Alpha to continue. "There is not much information on the drug they were testing on the wolves, but we are sure that this will not be last we hear of them." He gave a cruel smile, his dark eyes mixing with streaks of pale gold. "Anyone who hurts children deserve to be punished, don't you agree?"

The pack murmured in agreement, their voices rising as one as their individual discussion of what Mr. Hauptman had told them spread. He watched them debate and discuss quietly, his gaze drifting over each of his wolves. Without turning away, he murmured to Darryl, "I don't see Ben."

No other word was needed as his Second left the room without another word and she watched him go with interest before turning back to the lively room. She didn't think anyone was going to start a brawl, but it was clear that most of them were angry and a few were anxious—their collective scents drifting into her nostrils and clouding it until it was all she could smell. Mac sat down beside her, his eyes full of curiosity, and his tail wagged slightly.

He was getting excited the longer he watched and she nudged him with her nose. No need to seem too happy about joining a group of strangers who seem a little wary of them both just yet, but he was still very much a pup that reacted on impulses. While she was somewhat more experience when it came to being a werewolf, there was still a lot she needed to learn. Though really, if there was anything she'd come to understand it was that balance was necessary in order to survive. He would come to understand that if Mr. Hauptman took them under his wing and showed Mac the ropes. It was going to be a long process, but at least no one would die due to an out of control werewolf.

She yawned, her jaw cracking a little, and before she could lie down to nap while they continued their talk, Warren tapped her on the head with chuckle. He jerked his thumb toward the door that led to the kitchen and she lumbered out with groggy slowness. If he was willing to take her to a quieter room where she could sleep then she'd follow him all the way to the depths of Hell. The cowboy had to direct her toward the easiest path out of the room and by the time she was finally free from the tension, she felt ready to fall asleep right then and there. It had been a long time since she'd felt so full and satisfied, and she hoped it continued for many days to come as Warren led her up the stairs.

Ari immediately smelled Mr. Hauptman as they reached the top of the stairs, his scent stronger toward the left while Jesse's veered off to the right. She followed Warren all the way to the end of the hall where he opened a guest bedroom door for her. Her gaze spotted the made-up bed like a moth to a flame and she hopped onto it with a quiet sigh.

Warren laughed softly, his eyes warm as he watched her settle deeper into the sheets. "There are clothes in the dresser if you decide to Change back."

Her tail thumped against the bed to show she'd heard him and he laughed again as he shut the door with a soft click.

 **~o~**

It took her a few tries for her to find the right drawers that held the unisex clothing and even another couple of minutes before she finally found some sweats. Since she had no underwear, she'd prefer something loose instead of the several pairs of jeans and regular shirts she found. It felt so _good_ to wear clothes again and she took a moment to revel in the soft material brushing lightly against her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the detergent Mr. Hauptman used. The sweet smell of lavender drifted into her nose but it was quickly overcome by the scent of fear, blood, and death. Shivers wracked her spine and her fingers gripped her arms a little too strongly.

"You're okay. You're okay. _You're okay,_ " she whispered desperately, forcing herself to breathe deeply. She lowered herself until she was in a mere crouch, hugging her knees and continuing her mantra between the meditative gasps. The nightstand and bed began to levitate off the ground, the dresser behind her was attempting to join them as her control over telekinesis wavered. She gritted her teeth and forced them to return to the ground. Just because she was currently in the middle of a freak out didn't mean the rest of the room had to join in with her.

Gradually, the tightness in her chest loosened as she focused on the sounds of the others downstairs. Mr. Hauptman sounded like he was in the kitchen, fiddling with pots and pans, and there was the distinctive scent of pancakes and eggs being cooked. Bare feet padded down the hallway toward her room and passed Jesse's who was rustling around in her bed. There wasn't a hint of the pack in the house anywhere, no matter how hard she strained her hearing. That alone seemed to bring her down from her panic as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Relieved, Ari pulled herself to her feet and walked toward the door a little unsteadily. She hoped she could take a shower and get rid of all the grime that covered her for four years off.

Mac blinked, surprised to see her up and running again, his hand poised to tap on her door. He stood there in front of her and didn't say a word for the longest time. Finally, "Uh, Adam said to wake you up."

"Well, I'm up." She smiled and that seemed to release whatever tension he felt. "I think I'm gonna take a shower first though."

"Okay," his grin was infectious as he bounded away. "I'll _try_ to save you some pancakes."

Ari raised a brow at the challenge, "You better or I'll make ya cry, kid."

"As if you could!" He laughed, turning around to walk backwards with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes twinkled in elation at their mild teasing and she could feel it too. The sense of _normality_ that had been lost to them for the longest time. "Bathroom's here, by the way." He pointed to another closed door and gave another grin before sprinting back down the stairs.

She shook her head, a faint smile twitching her lips as she headed toward the bathroom. As she entered, the warm palette Mr. Hauptman had chosen for the guest bath making her feel welcomed. The single vanity and mirror was to her right and held an assortment of toiletries, all of which were probably Jesse's. The shower and bath combo were directly across from the door with a curtain depicting black swirly designs. She took care of her bladder and headed toward the sink to wash her hands. While she didn't want to look into a mirror _ever_ , curiosity won out as her gaze lifted to the mirrored image of herself.

Words could not describe the current condition of her face and hair. It was like she stepped out of a horror film, covered in dried blood that was caked all over her wild locks, her neck, and face. Her once dark skin from years of spending in the hot sun back in the South was suddenly ghostly pale, and she looked like a vampire rather than a werewolf from the bloodshot eyes to the bluish hue of her full lips. Thin scars, too faint for the human sight, decorated her cheeks, flowing like endless designs a body paint artist had brushed along her flesh. She knew her hair was well past her waist but it was difficult to tell from how knotted it was. What terrified her the most about finally seeing herself in the mirror again was the indescribable agony and dying sapphire eyes that stared right back at her. They were large and framed by dark lashes that did very little to hide the dimness in her gaze. The life that once made the precious jewels glow with joy and mischief having nearly been destroyed. Ari couldn't bear to stare into the reflection's dim gaze any longer, its near hollowness frightening and heart-wrenching.

She refused to glance down at the rest of her body as she stripped out of the sweats and turned the shower to scalding. Her breath hissed between her clenched teeth as the spray attacked her skin like thousands of bees protecting their honey. The weight of her dark locks forced her to brace her hand against the wall as she ran her fingers through them carefully, removing any leaves or sticks that had gotten stuck. It took a long time and helped her concentrate on finally feeling clean again instead of the harsh truth the mirror had revealed. By the time she finished washing her hair, she owed Jesse a new bottle of conditioner and peach scented body wash (she'd scrubbed her skin raw and the pinkish tint the water turned at her feet almost had her hyperventilating).

The mirror was covered in steam when she exited the shower, safely wrapped in a fluffy towel, and began the long, unfortunate task of brushing out her hair. With all the conditioner it took to wash all of it, she should consider herself lucky that it was easier to brush out the tangles. It took longer than she'd have liked as her stomach began to gurgle its complaints. She searched through the drawers a moment before finding a ponytail holder for the long ass braid she was about to do. Her fingers and arms ached afterward, but she felt _immensely_ better by the time she redressed and left the bathroom. She felt lighter than when she'd entered somehow and as she padded down the hallway to head downstairs, she realized that most of her ailments were almost completely healed.

She could hear Mac stuffing his face halfway downstairs and twin orbs of the bluest oceans rolled as she rounded the corner. He was sitting at the breakfast table with a peaceful, happy grin on his lips as he savored the syrup and buttery pancakes. Ari sighed contentedly at the wondrous scent of bacon crackling in the pan and maple syrup mixing with melted butter on pancakes. Having heard her enter, Mr. Hauptman glanced over a shoulder to regard her with a critical eye before nodding in approval. She couldn't be sure what he saw that made him relieved since she looked like death was only a mere breath away, but maybe he could see something she couldn't.

"Good, Mac said you looked a lot better." He nodded at the empty plate beside him, "Stack up as much as you want."

She settled next to a chowing Mac who barely greeted her and began to eat with a little more finesse. Eating all that raw meat earlier had stagnated the cramps she felt from refusing to eat the past several weeks. Between bites, she asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Few hours," Mac grunted, pausing long enough to take long gulp of orange juice.

Ari thumped him on the shoulder and glared at him pointedly until he calmed his hunger craze. It was one thing to be practically starving and eating like a barbarian when a wolf, but to do it as a human was just plain rude and disgusting. "So…the others left?"

Mr. Hauptman finished the last set of bacon strips and began to load his plate down with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He sat across from the two teenagers with a tired sigh. "Yes, the last of them headed home about an hour ago."

"Before you ask, Artemis, the rest of the meeting went smoothly," he said, interrupting her next question. "While there are a few who object to your presence, the majority agreed that we cannot simply turn the other way and throw the two of you out on the streets. Or…" He hesitated a second, his brows scrunching together as the fork paused just before reaching his mouth. "In any case, Artemis, you will stay with us and we can help you find your missing sister."

"Ari," she corrected, unable to take it anymore. "It's weird for anyone to call me by my full name, Mr. Hauptman."

"I see," he chewed, watching Mac finish the last of his pancakes with amusement. "Then I would prefer it if you called me Adam instead of Mr. Hauptman." His teeth peeked out from thin lips in a kind grin but it only reminded her of the predator that lived behind that handsome face and reassuring smile. She appreciated the gesture anyway, knowing full well that the wolf tended to rise to the surface at random times.

She nodded, taking a bite out of her eggs and bacon. "And you'd help me look for Lily? Why?"

His answer was immediate and firm, there was no uncertainty in his words or hints of a falsity in his gaze as he met her eyes. "We look after our own—that is what a pack does as a whole. We protect, comfort, and lend a hand when it's needed. You could say that the pack acts as a family that turns furry occasionally."

Mac watched them converse with curiosity but chose to remain silent as he placed his plate in the sink to be washed later. She could sense his eyes boring holes into her back as he waited for her answer. Hell, she was waiting for her answer too. Adam sounded so sincere, trustworthy, and confident that it was hard to dispute what he had said. How could anyone trust so easily after undergoing horrible trials for so long? It was bad enough that she couldn't handle being around large crowds of people in general without having a miniature freak out, and she'd become so paranoid and jumpy of anyone that it was difficult to act like the kid she was. Nearly seventeen years old and she couldn't even get dressed without feeling the walls collapse on her. Couldn't look at her own reflection without panicking or _despising_ what she saw. Hating how pathetic and weak she appeared; the pallid complexion and the almost dead look in her eyes had frightened her more than anything she'd ever experienced before.

She scowled, staring at her plate still full of pancakes and syrup. Was it okay to believe that Adam and his pack could help her? To make her feel whole again and find Lily? Her father used to say, _"The first step of relearning to trust is to take the risk of being betrayed again."_

Maybe…Maybe it was time she took that first step. Ari took a deep breath and lifted her head. "Okay."

Mac released a sigh of relief while Adam simply nodded his consent of her verbal agreement to welcome his assistance. The brunette boy grinned happily at her as he patted her shoulder, sitting back in his chair with a new glass of juice. She eyed it with a furrowed brow as she concentrated on the tall glass. It began to twitch like an earthworm squirming on the pavement in the summer heat and her mouth twerked into a smirk as it slid across the table toward her open palm. His flabbergasted gasp was hysterical as Ari took a long gulp, just to show off that she'd stolen it with little trouble. Adam's hawk eyes missed nothing as he stared at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

In the end, the doorbell saved her from having to answer any questions about her special talent and Mac jumped up to get it with a huff. "You could've just gotten your own."

Her laughter followed him down the hallway as she called out, "You shoulda learned to guard your own food, kid!"

"Since when is this war!" Despite the heat in his words, there was laughter in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Since I've grown up with a bunch of heathen brothers who don't know anythin' 'bout table manners." She waved him away and returned back to her meal only to see that she'd devoured all of it. With a pout, she stood up to go for seconds.

The ringing echo of a gun going off as soon as the front door opened stopped her in her tracks. She dropped the plate as a heavy thud followed the quick, familiar _pop!_ of a tranquilizer gun. Fear kept her rooted to the spot as Adam rounded the corner leading to the hallway with a look mixed with anger and surprise. There was another series of pops from the foyer and she heard Adam crumble to his knees with a slight groan.

"Where's the bitch? She's here somewhere too, ain't she?" A voice she'd recognize anywhere from its attempts to imitate a patronizing and concerned father. Bald Head stomped through the living room and the accompanying sounds of more booted feet had her scrambling for a plan.

She couldn't hope to fight them off by herself or even call for help in case they had several werewolves with them. And humans would be able to hear her raggedy whispers if they got too close to the kitchen. There were the rooms upstairs she could try to lock herself in until someone heard the commotion, but they would see her and possibly hit her with a dart before she made it to the top. Her air left her lungs with a breathless gasp and she quickly covered her mouth, rushing over to an empty nook between the fridge and stove.

 _Jesse._

Jesse's all alone upstairs and doesn't know the danger. What if she comes down? Ari swallowed, clutching her shirt and flicking her eyes around the kitchen with crazed vigilance. Her heart was beating too fast, her brain was working at a hundred miles per minute, and she was sure her body was about to collapse due to fear alone.

But, she couldn't just stand by while those men searched the house for her. They'd eventually find Jesse—Jesse who was a human girl with practically no experience to the malignant intent the world had to offer. Ari wouldn't allow Adam's daughter to undergo the same treatment, and if she wanted to do that then she needed to get her ass movin'.

There was a lot of noise where Adam had been shot, several curses and grunts as they possibly lifted him from the ground then a clanking of something metal being dragged across the floor. A man she hadn't realized entered the kitchen pulled one of the tables out and Ari held her breath, praying that he wouldn't turn and see her. If he glanced out the corner of his eye as he exited, he could've easily spotted her hiding like a little mouse. She didn't release her breath until he was completely gone and thanked _God_ that he hadn't been a werewolf, otherwise, she'd be spotted immediately.

Ari left her hiding nook with cautious steps, tiptoeing toward the doorframe that led toward the staircase. She fought the urge to make a run for it and clenched her fists as she dared a peek. There were several large, heavily armed men surrounding what she assumed was Adam as they muttered about what was the best way to restrain him. A single woman with short hair cut in a pixie-like style stood off to the side with a bored expression. Beside her was another man with skin so dark that there were hints of gold and purple hiding the thick veins of his arms. His eyes were infuriated as he watched the spectacle before him, and like Adam he had the same erect back as well as a neat, military style haircut. She could see him belonging in the Marine Corp no problem, but she couldn't understand why he'd be angry about what was happening to a man who had taken in two troublesome pups. Moreover, why would he care how the humans handled Adam and Mac?

 _Mac._ Her eyes searched for his body lying unconscious somewhere nearby, but there was no sign of him and she didn't dare poke her head out any further. _Werewolves are tough, Ari. He'll be alright. He's gotta be okay._

She looked back over her shoulder, making sure no one had entered the kitchen again, and searched the nearby hallways to see if anyone was nearby. Maybe if she timed it just right, she could zip up the stairs toward Jesse's room without the two spectators from seeing her. They were the only ones who were facing the stairs while the rest were focused on Adam. She poked her head back out, revealing just enough of her face for her eyes to see. Ari held her breath and slowly released it as she waited. The two continued to watch, one out of boredom and the other out of growing irritation, before the man stalked forward, saying something under his breath she couldn't quite catch. The woman zeroed her gaze on him and Ari took her chance.

Her footsteps were quick and feather light as she took the stairs two at a time. She didn't look to see if anyone had seen or heard her, instead Ari rushed over the white carpet with anxiety. God, please let Jesse's door be unlocked, she called out desperately as her hand fastened over the knob and turned it swiftly to the right. She shoved the burst of giddiness at the door being unlocked and the hinges well-oiled so they wouldn't creak. Her eyes adjusted to the pitch blackness of the room with ease and she located the lump hiding underneath the covers with relatively quickness. She shut the door as quietly as she could and locked it.

It was hard maneuvering over the typical teenage hurricane that was Jesse's room, but she managed somehow and nudged the girl with a hand. She moaned, muttering for a few minutes to sleep in some more and Ari really hoped no one knew that Adam's daughter was up here. They'd eventually climb the stairs in order to search for _her_ , but until then she needed to get Jesse out of here.

"Jesse," she hissed, shaking her harder with relentless force. "Wake up."

Groggily, the other teenager opened her eyes to stare blearily into Ari's urgent face. Fear, bitter and potent, slammed into her nostrils as the recognition and realization both crashed into Jesse's protected world. Her voice was too loud in the dark room for Ari's liking so she signaled frantically for her to lower her volume. "What's going on? Where's Dad?"

Ari ignored her questions and shifted until she could keep an eye on the door. "Is there a place you can hide? Where's yer phone?"

"Don't have one…" Her words trailed off as a snarl erupted from below them and a hollowed crash sent goosebumps across the teenagers' arms. If Ari wasn't already scared, then she was even more so as an alarmed shout reverberated off the house's walls. "Artemis, what do we do?"

"We need to get out of here before they find us," she pulled her off the bed and toward the window. The sun was just barely peeking out over the horizon, the pink hue illuminating the river as well as the back pasture that held a junk car in the middle of it. Beyond it and over a chain link fence was an old trailer with another very old looking car she'd never seen before. The next nearest neighbor couldn't be seen for another mile so there wasn't anywhere they could go without endangering anyone. "Who lives next door?"

"Mercy, but it's too far of a jump from the roof." Jesse glanced over her shoulder nervously, the snarls and growls growing steadily louder. Ari could hear it too; the startled shouts of orders being given as furniture was broken or thrown. She hoped that it was Adam giving them this much of a hard time as she pulled the window open. Jesse shuddered against the cool air and looked back at her with wide eyes. "We can't make that jump!"

She hissed right back, her eyes darkening to the wolf's as the instinct to survive or fight to the death overcame her fear. "I'm not goin' back there, Jesse. You can't make the jump, but I can." Without another word, Ari turned her back, crouching down for Jesse to climb on, and held her arms out beside her to grab the other girl's legs.

Still unsure and scared stiff, Jesse shuffled over with mechanical precision and her fingers quivered like the shivering leaves in the fall. Ari gritted her teeth, fighting to remain in control because if she tried to change then it would take too long to complete and both she and Jesse would be left vulnerable. They didn't have that kind of time to waste and she knew without a doubt that Jesse would hesitate too long to accept a piggyback on a werewolf. _Calm down, calm down. Y'all are gonna get outta here alive. Just jump out the window. Run for Mercy's. Call for help._

The door to Jesse's bedroom exploded inward from a well-placed kick and both girls jerked back as the wooden splinters splattered across their cheeks. Ari shoved the human girl back with a snarl, the wolf coming forward as primal instincts finally won. Jesse screamed, stumbling backwards and into the closet door where several hanging clothes fell on top of her head. It was Bald Head, his eyes blazing with panic and rage as he rushed toward Ari, his tranq gun in its holster. Her eyes flashed, the rippling growl surrounding the room as she lunged forward, her hands going for the man's face. His yelp barely met her ears before something furry and heavy leapt over him to grab her by the shirt. Blindly, her mind latched onto the nearest and heaviest object in the room and chunked it at the werewolf's head.

It released her before it could get a hold of her neck and the nightstand slammed into his shoulder with an earsplitting boom. Bald Head rushed by her while she was still trying to stand up and grabbed a shouting Jesse by her arm and threw her over his shoulder. Ari stumbled to her feet, her fingers just barely brushing against Jesse's frantically outstretched hand. The terror in her eyes were palpable as she was taken further away from Ari, the cries for her father and for _her_ sending the wolf into a crazier stupor.

While she was busy fretting over Jesse being taken right from under her nose, Ari had completely forgotten about the werewolf in the room. It crashed into her with its claws and teeth sending jolts of agony through her abdomen and back as the window frame cracked at the force of her impact. She banged her fists against the wolf's head, willing drawers from Jesse's dresser to hit the it over and over. Blood soaked into her shirt as it tried to _eat her_ and the more desperate she grew, the less active her rational mind became. Her teeth lengthened and she bent down, clamping her jaws on the wolf's nose with a desperate growl. It howled, picking her up by the waist and _throwing_ her out the window.

Ari screamed wordlessly, squeezing her eyes shut as the ground rushed up to catch her. The grassy earth slammed into her back, sending jolts of pain through her body as something (probably her entire vertebrae) shattered. Black dots swirled around in her line of sight before quickly overtaking her vision as consciousness gave up the fight relatively quickly.

An engine, powerful and loud, roared to life and she could've sworn that someone shouted her name in panicked concern before fading away.


	5. Courage

**Sorry this is a little late, y'all. Been kinda busy and I got sidetracked by a new project I'm trying to figure out. It'll probably be published on here soon, but I'm still working some kinks. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the favs and follows! :D**

 **~Delyth**

* * *

" _Bran thought about it. 'Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?'_

' _That is the only time a man can be brave,' his father told him."—George R.R. Martin, Game of Thrones: A Song of Ice and Fire (#1)_

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

 _Courage_

Glass pricked her scalp as she rubbed her aching head, her bare arms twitching in tandem with her heart as clear shards remained embedded in her skin. Her right leg was at an awkward angle, a single bone sticking out near her ankle, and she had to force the bile from reaching her throat. It didn't keep her from gagging though and while she should count herself lucky that whatever had broken in her spine was already healing. All that remained of the injury was a twinge of discomfort toward her lower back and she thought there was a slight grinding sound when she twisted around to observe her surroundings.

She gritted her teeth as she pulled some of the glass out of her forearms and blinked as a couch was thrown out a window. The SUVs the group of mercenaries had undoubtedly rolled up in were gone, the burnt rubber on the pavement a few yards from where she sat an obvious clue, and Ari squinted at the busted window she'd fallen from. It didn't look like anyone had been shoved out of it against their will much to her chagrin and she hoped Adam had killed the wolf who'd done it. She'd be picking glass out for the next two hours, but she didn't have that much time if Adam and possibly Mac were hurt or fighting for their lives. She needed to get up and find help.

"Artemis!" She jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her own name, jerking around too quickly for her recuperating back, and instantly relaxed as Mercy cleared the fence in one leap. The mechanic landed easily, a long and wicked looking gun at half-cocked as she ran toward her. _Oh, thank God._ "Are you alright? Where's Adam?"

Ari fought back relieved tears and took a deep breath. "I think Adam's still fightin' inside, but I don't know where Mac is." With a heavy heart, she muttered, "They took Jesse…"

Mercy's face froze at the news, her hand pausing mid-pat before continuing, and while she smelled like fear, there was nothing in her face that gave it away. Her eyes took in the blood covering her clothes, the ripped shirt from where the wolf had grabbed it, and the bloodied gashes decorating her stomach that were slowly stitching together. She put the gun down and picked some glass from Ari's hair with steady hands. When she was satisfied, she picked it up again and eyed the window where someone had thrown the couch out. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah," Ari breathed, forcing herself to stay calm. She hadn't touched a pistol in a long time, but most of it was muscle memory as she took the cool metal into her palms. It nestled easily in her grip as she pointed the muzzle down and got to her feet. "How'd you know to come?"

"I got a present on my porch step this morning," was all she said as she led them to the front door.

 _Present?_ Ari mulled it over in her head as she hobbled behind her, forcing her leg to work even though it was going to be awhile before she'd walk perfectly again. Mercy didn't snap at her to hurry up despite time being of the essence here, instead she went ahead to clear the foyer since it was obvious Ari wouldn't be doing any spectacular tricks right now. But, what had she meant by present? Who would leave such a thing so early in the morning on her porch? As Ari carefully ascended the stairs to the front door, she wondered if maybe they left one of the wolves they'd brought with them there but dismissed the thought as soon as it had come.

Quiet near silent snarls flowed toward her from across the living room as she continued to go in circles, denying the obvious answer only because she didn't want to believe that he was dead. They'd made a promise that everything was going to be okay—that they'd stick together through this new life they'd been given. If he was dead…If he'd been killed after answering that door…

Subconsciously, she entered the room with the most destruction in the entire house and barely avoided the bloodied, fighting werewolves rolling on top of her in their effort to tear the other apart. Yelping and putting too much pressure on her broke leg, Ari jumped toward a faded couch that had been impaled by a coffee table leg. She didn't know which one was Adam, though she could smell him, his rage, and power in the air along with blood. Both wolves were around the same size except the buff colored wolf was slightly larger and had the other by its neck, its fur a light silver, almost blue, with Siamese cat markings that darkened to black.

As much as she should be terrified by the gory scene, she couldn't help but notice the beauty in which they fought as the silver wolf broke free. They moved with such grace and power unlike any large dog like a Saint Bernard that moved clumsily around, but their legs were full of thick muscle and snapped out like a striking snake as they met each other again. As the wolves jumped back, their teeth covered in blood, gore, and saliva, Ari shuddered at how similar it was to the days spent being chased and attacked by wolves. Her grip on the SIG 9mm tightened but kept her finger off the trigger as the fight to the death continued.

What was she even doing here? Did she honestly think she could accomplish something by stepping back into this house? She'd ended up getting in Mercy's way and becoming deadweight with her busted up leg. But she still couldn't just sit on the lawn while Mercy went inside to face God only knew what without backup. Even if she was scared and on the verge of panicking (what a surprise, right?) she still had to help. She and Mac had brought this mess on them, and since Mac couldn't repay their debt then, damn it, Ari was gonna do it for 'em.

"Which one is Adam?" Her eyes watched the two continue their brawl, the buff wolf grabbed the Siamese one by its scruff and attempted to break its neck by shaking it like a rag doll. Luckily, its grip wasn't good enough and the silver wolf flew across the room and into another table, crushing on impact and sending legs and wooden splinters around it.

Mercy pulled the gun to full cock and took aim, waiting for an opening as the buff werewolf went at the silver one with renewed hatred. "The lighter one with black markings. Cover your ears, Artemis."

The warning came a second too late as Mercy pulled the trigger, the resulting boom nearly piercing her eardrums. Thick cotton balls loaded down with water blocked out all sound from her ears as she shook her head to clear it, and Mercy walked forward, the gun still at full cock and aimed at the buff wolf. The one with black markings, Adam, remained still, his pale underbelly looking like a deer had gutted him open with their horns. She stumbled to her good leg, jerking the wooden table leg out of the cushions to act as a makeshift cane so she could limp a little more comfortably. The SIG's barrel was aimed at the wolf's head and safely away from Mercy's legs as she nudged it with her gun. When there was no response, Mercy pulled the larger wolf off Adam and shot him in the head again. Ari lowered her pistol as she reached them and nudged the older woman in the shoulder.

"I think you'll need this more than me." At her protest, Ari gave a small grin. "There ain't no one else here, Mercy. I'm sure you saw the rest of those bastards dead too, right?" She'd seen them the minute she entered the foyer, could smell the death emanating from their still warm bodies, and tried not to focus on the angry, glossy eyes glaring at her as she had walked further in the living room. "I don't think anyone's here other than me and you."

"I can't leave you with an injured Alpha werewolf. His wolf could kill you, Artemis," she argued.

"Won't be the first time I'd been nearly killed." Ari shook her head, "I can't really move well anyway. I'll stay here and…keep Adam company while you do whatever it is you're wantin' to do."

In the end, Ari kept the SIG just in case Adam _did_ stir and decide to give her some issues, but she was hardly worried about that. Jesse had been taken by those horrible men and God only knows what they would probably do to her while she and Mercy figured out what to do next. Mercy had said that she hadn't been out for too long because the SUV that had delivered Mac on her porch had left about ten minutes after she began to rouse. She also claimed that his body had still been warm when she found him and Adam must've started a racket when he heard Jesse's scream. Either way, they were in deep trouble until Adam could talk again and from what Ari had been told, an Alpha werewolf injured was endangered by other dominant wolves in the pack and dangerous to everyone around him. His wolf would go on a rampage and since there was no one strong or dominant enough to keep Adam under control, they needed to head somewhere where there was one.

She touched Adam's matted fur, attempting to untangle it with her index finger while she waited for Mercy to come back. There wasn't much to go on from Jesse's room based on scent alone since it was a mess due to the typical lifestyle of a teenager, but Mercy's coyote nose was better than some werewolves. So, Ari didn't refute her need to confirm what she'd already knew and instead began to tear up the remains of her left pant leg. She should at least stop the bleeding—did it even matter if a werewolf lost a lot of blood anyway?—and stayed as far away from Adam's broken legs as she could. She had no business trying to set broken bones and wasn't even sure how to keep his intestines from falling out of his stomach other than to push them back in so she could cover the wound with a makeshift bandage. It kept her hands busy and her mind focused on better things rather than what she was feeling or what had happened. She could sob and wail like a baby when all of this was over.

Mercy appeared at her side suddenly, all furry and wet nosed, and gave a small yip. Amused despite the situation, she said wryly, "He's breathin' if that's what you're askin' and I think he's got a couple of broken ribs and bones. Hope you've got a plan after your sleuthin'."

She wagged her tail and sprinted off, jumping over debris as she went, and Ari shook her head. "Guess everyone's a little different when they Change…"

When she returned, guns, clothes, and distressed, Ari's eyelashes fluttered restlessly against her cheeks. She was trying (and failing) to fight off her fatigue but it was slowly winning and if it hadn't been for Mercy's abrupt return then she'd have slept on Adam's bloodied, matted fur with little trouble. Instead, she focused on the plan Mercy had thought out while tracking Jesse through the house with interest as she explained that something wasn't right about this situation.

While Ari wasn't sure what she meant by that comment, she helped her pick the heavy Alpha werewolf up after insisting that she could take a few more bites and scratches if the wolf decided to wake up while they were carrying him. It was slow going, they had to stop a few times because Ari had felt uncharacteristically (though not completely out of the ordinary) dizzy and heat would crash into her system the longer she pushed ahead. She'd recognize the warning signs of passing out and informed Mercy breathlessly that she needed a second. The agonizing pain of walking on her broken leg was probably the main reason why she'd felt like that and hauling a heavy werewolf almost twice her size couldn't be helping matters.

It might've been easier to just have Mercy drag him out, but that would only make his wounds possibly worse and harder to heal in the long run. Five breaks later and sweating like she'd run three different marathons in one day, Ari was ready to collapse as she heaved by the Vanagon, Mercy's trusty and very old car that appeared to have seen better days but was practically a bus in size. They just needed to pick up Mac (she winced at the thought of riding God knew how long with death permeating the air) and be on their way. Where ever that was.

"Hey, Mercy, where're we goin' again?" She narrowed her eyes at the trunk door, remaining as short as she'd been as a thirteen-year-old was growing annoying relatively fast. At a quick cursory glance toward the front door where Mercy was fiddling with the doorknob, she grabbed the trunk's handle with a mental hand and willed it shut. "I don't think you mentioned it," she said, forcing the small pleased smirk to disappear from her lips.

Mercy jumped from the porch and moved to close the trunk only to see that it was already. Shrugging it off easily enough, she answered, "The Marrok is the only wolf I know who can control Adam's wolf until he heals."

"He lives in Montana, right?" Ari's voice rose to a mere squeak at the thought of meeting the most dominant wolf in North America. Surely she'd die of a heart attack the minute she stepped in the same room as him.

"Yes, it's going to be a long trip," Mercy said gently, coaxing her into the front seat. "C'mon, we still need to make one more stop before hitting the road."

 **~o~**

Mercy gave her a new shirt and a pair of sweats, throwing the destroyed ones in another garbage bag that was separate from Mac's body. Not even one full hour into the ride, Ari fell into dreamland while the older woman was making several phone calls. She'd remained asleep for most of the trip, only waking up once when the smell of grease and ketchup dragged her back to the world of reality. If it wasn't for her stomach growling and threatening to eat itself, then she wouldn't have eaten anything with the scent of her…what? Friend? Acquaintance? Mac hadn't really reached the stage of friendship yet but she wouldn't consider him a mere acquaintance. They'd been through too much to have such a stranger-yet-not-stranger kind of relationship. Either way, he'd been special to her and knowing that he was wrapped in black plastic, dead and cold, while she was still alive was hard on her mind.

Who'd have thought that out of the two them, he'd be the first to die? Considering how she'd been abused and nearly killed for several years, you'd think she wouldn't make it at all, but by some struck of luck she had.

Her burger wasn't the best one she's had but it was food and she may as well eat it to keep up her strength. She finished almost two bags' worth of the forty or so burgers Mercy had ordered and curled up in the passenger seat, waiting for her to come back from feeding Adam. Groggy again but not so much as to fall back asleep again, she watched the fast food place fade in the distance as Mercy gunned the engine back on the interstate. At one point, she rolled the window down to get rid of the overpowering scent Mac exuded with growing abundance. She didn't have the heart to lessen him to a mere thing by calling him a 'corpse' or 'dead body'.

"Artemis, did you recognize any of the men that ambushed Adam's house?" Mercy gave her a sideways glance before turning her attention back to the road in order to change lanes.

"Ari—not Artemis, please." She tilted her head, resting it against the leather paneling and took a deep, relieving breath of fresh air. "Not really. That girl wolf wasn't anyone I recognized from the regulars, but there were a few human men I saw."

"What happened? Did they burst through the front door?"

"No, they rang the doorbell—it was strange, ya know? It was too early for anyone to come knockin' and Adam said so, but I didn't think that… How they'd find us?" Her breathing became shaky as tears began to well up and her fingers clutched the armrest too tightly for something so old. "Mac went and answered the door, I heard a bunch of pops—like the kind ya hear when those firecrackers go off—then there was a heavy thump. I guess that was Mac fallin'…"

When she didn't say anything more and simply stared out the window where the road became surrounded by trees and greenery, Mercy prodded, "So, they shot Mac as soon as he opened the door. What next?"

The Vanagon wasn't a very fast car, she noted, but it kept steady no matter how hard Mercy pushed the accelerator and the groaning noises it croaked out as the air became colder. Something icy and wet touched her nose, almost like a gentle caress from ghost-like fingers, and she pulled away from the window slightly to see the sky had turned significantly grayer since their journey began. She'd heard that Montana was known for its harsh winters that tended to last most of the year, but to see it transition so quickly from the dry wintry season of the Tri-Cities to brutal, hypothermia weather was amazing in of itself. Were they getting closer? She hoped so because she was becoming a little claustrophobic.

"Adam got up and rounded the corner and got shot, too. I hid in the kitchen—I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to go back there," she swallowed back the whimper, but not that it mattered. It was clear to even her that with the overwhelming scent of death, her fear was very obvious. Mercy took one hand off the wheel and placed it over her wringing hands. "But, Jesse was upstairs asleep and I couldn't just let her be taken. So I rushed up there and tried to get her out, sadly, I guess someone saw me or heard us 'cuz Bald Guy came burstin' through the room with a wolf ridin' on his heels. He got Jesse while I tried to get the damn thing off me."

"You were laying out on the lawn. Did you fall out the window?"

"No," she touched her busted up leg and leaned back against the seat. The pain had faded to a dull ache once she'd finally stopped carrying heavy werewolves and walking on it. "The werewolf threw me out of it. Surprised ya didn't come sooner than you did since I screamed and all."

"Well," Mercy said after a momentary pause as she scrutinized the road for an exit sign. "The good thing is that you're relatively okay and we're all alive." She winced, her jaw becoming tense with sorrow, "Most of us, anyway…"

She shook her head and continued, "We're getting help from the Marrok who can shed some light on what's been going on and I have a few contacts who're looking for any clues to find Jesse."

Ari shifted in her seat to press her back against the door and carefully maneuvered her broken leg so it wouldn't bump into the dash. "That's right, you were on the phone when I fell asleep. Who'd you call?"

"My old boss Siebold Adelbertsmiter, Zee, is a fae so he might be able to find something out while I'm gone."

"You're friends with a fae? Mama has several of the fae working with her—or well, I think she still does."

The fae race had revealed themselves to the humans long before she'd been born, but her parents had been alive around that time and witnessed firsthand the harsh discrimination toward the faerie folk. Mama had quit her job after her boss immediately fired one of her co-workers just because they were fae, and from that moment on, she'd decided to create her own company that'd accept any and all fae or sympathizers who were without jobs. Mama's name was almost a household name by the time she and Lily were born. Dad was just as accepting toward the fae as his wife, letting those who'd been a part of his company for many years already keep their jobs despite what they were. Neither one had cared that there were many people who disliked them for being such big supporters for the fae, and the threats from numerous anti-fae groups had scared Ari when she was child but her parents had reassured her that they wouldn't carry out those angry half-promises.

"So, your boss's a fae and you're neighbors with an Alpha werewolf. You can also shift into a coyote." She ticked each point off with a finger, a wry smile on her face as she lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Am I missin' anythin'?"

"I sell fuzzy handcuffs to go with the cars I do makeovers on," Mercy deadpanned.

Giggling for the first time since she'd woken up, Ari patted the older woman's arm. "Sorry. By the way, you told Mac you were raised by werewolves? That the Marrok took you under his wing?"

"Yes, I lived in Montana with my foster family until I was sixteen then I moved back with my mother."

"How'd your mama find out what you were? I mean, that you were a…" Ari stumbled a second, trying to remember the word she'd heard Mercy describe herself as. "A walker?"

Mercy put both hands back on the wheel as the road became more slick from ice and said, "One day, my Mom found a coyote pup in my crib and she contacted a family relative that happened to be a werewolf. He knew what I was and told her to take me to Bran, the Marrok, so he could help her." Her grip tightened suddenly, her eyes becoming distant and hard. "She didn't want to give me up for anything, but the people at Aspen Creek aren't known for welcoming outsiders. So, she left me there and came to visit every other weekend."

Ari watched the walker's hands clench and unclench the wheel for a second then studied her face. Underneath the tight frown and narrowed eyes, she could see the years of hurt and insecurity that Aspen Creek had carved upon her soul. While she wasn't the same teenager that had grown up in Montana, it was apparent that Mercy wasn't exactly happy about heading back even if it meant giving Adam a better chance of healing without maiming anyone and getting more information on Jesse and her kidnappers. It must've been extremely difficult and lonely being so different—neither being werewolf or human, Mercy was just kinda stuck between two very dissimilar worlds.

"They didn't like you, huh?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud but even if she'd murmur it softly, Mercy would've heard it clearly enough.

"No, they didn't. It wasn't that hard to leave Aspen Creek when I was sixteen," she agreed, eyes squinting now as snow began to fall heavily, covering the earth in a blank canvas and making the roads a gray sludgy mess. "Did you see an exit sign anywhere?"

The change in subject made her scramble to comprehend what she'd asked and Ari wracked her memory only to come up with nothing. "Er, no?"

"There's a gas station up ahead, we can ask for directions there."

Ari simply nodded, distracted by the sudden prickling sensation spreading along her arms and the back of her neck after Mercy had answered. She'd never experienced something like this before outside of being watched or scared, and the way her nose scrunched up slightly after the last word had left the walker's mouth as if she'd smelt something even more awful than death and old blood was peculiar. She sneezed, attempting to dispel whatever it was that she'd scented and tried to shrug it off. Maybe it was just her imagination?

"Hey, Mercy, how come the wolves don't like you? Did you do somethin'?"

Blinking and thrown so off guard that they almost missed the turn off for the gas station, Mercy turned her head until she could keep half her focus on Ari and the other on driving. "What made you ask that?"

A tint of rouge spread across her cheeks, highlighting a few of the pale freckles from her youth that were hidden by her caramel-like flesh. "I, um, I didn't mean to be rude or nothin'. Just curious…"

The five minutes it took to enter the lone gas station was filled with silence and she could've kicked herself for sticking her foot in her mouth. She should've just left it at that—Mercy had no right to tell her anything about her past other than the more obvious and less personal things. The fact she'd been willing to answer where she'd been raised and how her mother had given her up just so she could have an easier life as a shapeshifter was enough. She shouldn't have pushed her into a corner like that since Mercy wasn't a friend and barely an acquaintance which was a slight level above 'stranger'.

 _Should I say sorry for bein' rude?_ She watched as Mercy turned the Vanagon off after parking beside a gas pump. _It's none of my business why they hated her anyway. Mama was right when she'd said that I don't have a filter._

The harsh winter slowly creeped into the car, its freezing ghostly fingers pressing against her bare arms and face, and breathing against the windows where it fought the small barrier the heater had provided. As it appeared, the ice was winning by a landslide as the glass began to fog. Mercy hadn't gotten out yet and Ari was too nervous to risk a glance at her face so she peered through the fogging windows at the old couple speaking to a nice middle-aged man. Other than them, there wasn't anyone else around except for the cashier who was reading one of the store's newspapers with bored eyes. If she hadn't said something without thinking, then maybe she could've asked Mercy to help her to the bathroom. Her bladder felt like it might actually explode and it was growing extremely uncomfortable as more time passed.

Then again, would it be okay to leave Adam alone in the car when there were humans around? Surely not, but it wasn't like he could move around any easier than she could at the moment so they were both kind of stuck without help. _Oh, wait…_ She didn't have any shoes let alone socks to cover her feet and there was a noticeable swelling on her ankle that would've raised eyebrows. _Looks like I'm waitin' till we can pull off somewhere in the woods to use the bathroom._

"Wolves cannot have children," Mercy's voice, a mere murmur and filled with sympathy, sliced through the air and startled Ari so much that she nearly lost control of her bladder.

"What?" She asked, twisting her neck to look at the tight line of Mercy's lips, the mini-canyons forming along her forehead, and the empathy radiating from dark chocolate orbs. "How does that…?"

Mercy waited for her to figure it out and Ari was suddenly _very_ grateful that she was sitting down as the news slammed into her gut. Her air whispered out between suddenly clenched teeth as she tried to calm the raging stallion mustang that had become her heart. It bucked and kicked and neighed and snorted furiously against the bone-like fence of her ribcage. While she'd never thought have children when she was so young and it hadn't crossed her mind once in the years she'd been a werewolf, but being told that having your own biological children was impossible…

A hand, firm, warm, and calloused, squeezed her shoulder and she forced the grief back with a hard shove. Now wasn't the time to be sorry about herself—she'd given up having a lot of mundane things after she'd became so broken. She'd just have to add another thing to her list. "I'm so sorry, Ari."

"So, you can have children?" It was too thick and shaky for her liking, but the question had accomplished its intended purpose. _Best not think of it. Just keep movin' forward. Don't panic._ _ **Don't cry.**_ She took a deep breath. "That's why they hate you?"

"I don't have to shift during the full moon. The women hated me for it and the humans just didn't…like me. I'm not sure why other than I was an outsider that didn't fit anywhere."

"That's unfair, ain't it? 'S not like you rubbed their noses in it or anythin', right? They shouldn't hate you just 'cuz you can have kids—I mean, it sucks…" She shook away the maternal sorrow and smiled, "But, 's not _your_ fault, Mercy."

Her statement was, for lack of better words, blunt in its assessment and while she had no true insight of the hardship Mercy had faced, what she'd said felt like the right thing to say. The walker watched her with new eyes, this Ari that had a quiet strength that tended to show itself at odd intervals. Despite the fact that she felt rather calm and collected about the whole matter (minus the few bursts of sadness), she was honestly just as surprised as Mercy was. In the end, however, Mercy gave her another warm squeeze and unbuckled her seatbelt.

The kind couple were the only ones left at the gas station, the old man having left the pump briefly to pay for some snacks and bottled water. She noted that the old woman was sitting in the car, windows down despite the hyperthermia-like weather, and was completely enthralled by her husband's figure. Mercy had to call out twice (poor lady jumped a foot in the air) before the woman gave a response that had them both chuckling politely. As they talked for a few more minutes, Ari wondered if she could possibly limp toward the bathroom without being noticed, but one twitch of her foot sent an electrifying explosion of agony up her leg that sent stars across her vision. Twin sapphires had to close in order to keep from passing out. With a few minutes of breathing and focusing on her numbing toes, she was finally able to open them again.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been prepared for Mercy to have the passenger door open and leaning over her with concern. Her yelp barely reached its crescendo when the older preternatural asked, "Would you like to go to the bathroom while we're here?"

Gasping and clutching her chest, as if that could stop her heart from jumping over the barricade that were her ribs, she nodded. "I can't walk though."

"You can lean on me and walk with your good leg. The couple just left and it's only the cashier." Mercy held out her arm to help steady Ari as she slid from the seat cautiously. She shouldn't have worried as the walker shifted around until she could take on most of her weight easily enough. The mechanic was practically carrying her to the bathroom that was located just beyond the cash register and into the one family-used restroom. "Can you take your pants off with me like this to steady you?"

"I think so," Blood rushed to her cheeks so quickly it was a miracle she hadn't turned into a tomato. "U-um, could you help me sit down though?"

After relieving herself and remaining tightlipped until they reached the car again, Ari vowed that next time she'd deal with a little pain and forego the horrifying embarrassment. Mercy didn't seem bothered at all by hearing her use the bathroom; rather, she was amused by how shy Ari had become the minute she'd turned around to give her a false sense of privacy. Either way, she wouldn't be able to look Mercy in the eye for a while without blushing.

"Should we feed the rest of these burgers to Adam, Mercy?" She held up the bag in question as they traveled down a narrow two-lane road that led deeper into the Montana forests. The directions from the couple had helped them find the right exit since everything was covered in thick blankets of snow. In all her years, she hadn't seen so much snow fall let alone _stick_ on the ground in great clumps that resembled fluffy clouds. She'd give anything to go run around in it and make an absolute fool of herself—her wolf strongly agreed, yearning to stretch her legs and acquaint herself to the outside world.

Mercy nodded, "Yeah, we can feed them to him when we're stopped again."

There was a fork in the road that had the walker a little hesitant to pick which one she should take, but eventually she decided on the left with a wry smile thrown Ari's way. "If we end up in Canada or something and Adam still hasn't eaten us then I guess we can turn around and try again."

"Sounds like a plan, though I'd prefer to stay off the menu. Thanks though." Mercy snorted and they continued down the road in silence for awhile until Ari noticed a sign almost completely hidden by icy snow. "Didn't you say the Marrok lives in Aspen Creek?"

"Yeah, why?"

She pointed at the sign informing them in delicate cursive words carved onto a sign that Aspen Creek was twenty-three miles away. "'Cuz of that."

Pulling the van to a slow stop just beside the wooden sign, Mercy stared at it with an expression Ari couldn't quite place. Maybe surprise and a little uneasiness, but she couldn't say for sure as they began to move forward again. "Mercy?"

"It's nothing," she reassured before adding, "You should eat some of those burgers before we get there. Save some for Adam though."

 **~o~**

Aspen Creek was indeed a very _tiny_ town that consisted a population of a few hundred people. The main road through the small community had a single motel, gas station, laundry mat, and a grocery store. Ari didn't see any houses until they passed the grocery and another road branched off toward an assortment amount of homes. She noticed that there was another street that had fewer houses but a large yet moderate sized church sat at the end of it. As they pulled into the motel's parking lot, she had to wonder why there was hardly anyone around when it was the middle of the afternoon. Mercy left the car running as she rushed inside the inn's office and fumbling around behind the desk for something. She left the office with a key that had a card attached to a ring stating it was room #1's key and headed for the door.

There was something else in her hand but Ari couldn't see it very clearly and Mercy had already started her way back to the car. It must've been three degrees short of diving into the negatives and they were both in T-shirts, Ari without socks or shoes and Mercy in thin clothes that could hardly keep up with the harsh weather. "Are we going to carry Adam to that room?"

Mercy bit her lip as if contemplating it before shaking her head. "No, someone is supposed to come and help us. Do you think you can crawl to the back?"

"Won't be fun, but I can manage."

It took her a few tries to make it to the back without jarring her leg too much, but she made it and peeled the buns off the hamburger patties for Mercy. Adam ate them with barely suppressed ferocity, his golden eyes watching the two of them closely as Mercy tossed him the meat. Her hands were shaking the longer she remained in the Alpha wolf's presence and Ari couldn't understand how the walker was so calm when dealing with a hurt werewolf. Adam's wolf could kill them both with little remorse if he saw them as a threat and yet he hadn't made one ill move towards either them. She couldn't fathom it. That was something she'd always understood—the dominant ones always fought back the hardest and would die trying to protect themselves rather than just lie there waiting for the final blow.

She kept a hawk's eye on the giant wolf, being careful to keep her gaze from meeting his whenever he happened to look at her, and handed Mercy another piece of meat. "Is this normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"He's not tryin' to attack us." Her fingers smelled of grease and pickles as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. She blew a random chocolate strand away from her face and waited for Mercy's reply.

"Well, we haven't tried to hurt him or move him yet so that's probably why."

Ari raised an eyebrow, "That didn't really answer my question, but I guess you're right."

"All things considered, we should count our lucky stars that he hasn't decided that we're a threat," she murmured, then teased half-heartedly, "Unless you _want_ him to."

Raising her hands to ward off her joking and shaking her head fervently in denial, Ari lost her balance since she was sitting only halfway on the seat and she was heading straight for the werewolf. There wasn't any time to scream let alone stop her descent by grabbing onto Mercy's outstretched hand. Even if Mercy had tried to pull her away from her intended landing, there would be little chance of Adam remaining docile about it. Ari closed her eyes, unable to watch as those burning amber orbs grew ever closer and she shuddered as her fingers brushed lightly against the soft fur of his back. She was on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck and each wheezing breath she took was filled with his scent. Her hands, unsure of what to do, laid perfectly still on his shoulder and side as they vibrated with the beginnings of a growl, no doubt. The pain from her broke leg faded to the background as Adam's wolf twisted his neck around to go for her jugular.

Surely she was only imagining things when a dry nose sniffed obnoxiously close to her ear, or the fact that instead of a rumbling growl she'd expected turned into a deep purr. That couldn't possibly be the case, right? Had she'd died before her head hit Adam's neck? That had to be it because no werewolf, human in control or no, would allow such a strange girl like herself fall on them while they were hurt. It just went against everything she'd seen and experienced herself. He should be tearing her to shreds right now, not purring while she laid on top of him!

"Ari," Mercy's voice, soft and very, very calm despite the current situation, confirmed what she had just figured out. That she was, in fact, very much alive and lying on a living, furry pillow that could, at any point, kill her if she did something it didn't like. "Can you get off him without moving too quickly?"

"I-I, uh, think so. Am I near the seat?" She could barely form a sentence she was so terrified. "I don't wanna push off him."

Mercy assured her that she was close enough that she could pull on the seat rather than use Adam's ribs as a push board. Cautiously, Ari slit one eye open and nearly slammed them back shut at how close the wolf's sharp, pointy teeth were to her face. Granted that they were hidden safely behind the thick skin of his muzzle, the fact that they were _right there_ didn't help calm her pounding heart. Could he feel it against his back, she wondered? But even as she held the wolf's startling gaze for longer than was safe for a young and unranked werewolf like her, he didn't snap or attempt to eat her face off for her lack of respect. It seemed, if anything, his gaze was a little dreamy and filled with a puppy-like sparkle that the fear she felt disappeared.

The tension in the Vanagon was so palpable that no one moved an inch until another car drove up and parked right beside them. Unsure if it was safe to greet whoever it was, Mercy stayed where she was until, surprisingly, Ari waved her away with a free hand. Even then, the protest that was about to leave the older woman's lips stopped as Ari moved her head to show Mercy the absolute calm in her gaze. Before the walker could formulate a coherent thought, the she-wolf returned her attention to Adam's wolf curiously and reached up with only a slightly quivering hand to rest against the silvery blue of his cheek that blackened toward his snout. The wolf closed its brilliant eyes and pushed its head firmer into her palm.

"Mercy-girl, where are you?" A loud and deep male voice broke the tension but not whatever spell she had casted on Adam as he remained oblivious to the sound.

While still wary of her close proximity toward Adam and not wanting to possibly startle him, Mercy crawled her way back to the front so she could greet the man who was sent to help. Ari, on the other hand, watched the curious actions this dominant wolf was doing as it continued to rub its cheek against her hand. The purring was beginning to vibrate her chest now and the sound, now that the immediate danger had somehow been avoided, was soothing. "This has gotta be the weirdest day ever."

"I'll say, sweetie," said the man who'd called out for Mercy a second ago. Ari stiffened against Adam's body, completely unaware of the cold blasts of air that were slapping her face and arms or that the trunk door had been opened. The wolf underneath her snarled a warning, the golden eyes glaring at this new threat and while he wasn't trying to stand per se, she could feel him jerk upward which forced her to slide off his back to the floor behind him. _Was he…?_

The man seemed to be just as astonished as she and Mercy were when Adam struggled to stand but eventually subsided when she touched his scruff. She'd reached for his neck without thinking, but it worked as he stopped his growling and took up a position in front of her. He was so much larger than her that she couldn't see the newcomer as easily other than the bulky frame and extensive height. "My name is Carl, an old friend of Mercy's. You must be the new wolf Adam had taken in."

"How'd you know that?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and unconsciously her fingers tightened their hold on the wolf's scruff.

Despite having only a human nose (and let's face it, it was quite obvious how uneasy she was), Carl gave her some space. "Mercy explained what happened more or less over the phone."

She glanced at the woman in question and relaxed when Mercy nodded at her. "Okay. My name's Ari."

He threw her a toothy grin to show no harm had been done by acting so cautious before telling Mercy, "We need to tie an Ace bandage around his muzzle so he doesn't bite us. I have some in the truck."

When he was gone, Mercy watched him fiddle around in his truck, but she directed her question at Ari. "Are you alright? I thought you heard us open the door."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Are we gonna carry Adam into that room?"

"Mercy and I will," Carl told her as he rounded the corner noisily and held up an unopened package. He tore into it with a little help from his pocket knife and handed the Ace bandage to Mercy. "You've got a bad break that must be pretty painful, huh, girlie? If you can tie that around his muzzle for us we can take him to the room."

She took the full roll from Mercy and leaned over Adam's huge back in order to reach his head. He'd calmed back down once Carl had kept his distance but there was a keen alertness from the wolf's burning gaze that made Ari wary. Easily enough, she was able to wound the tape around his snout three times with little problems, and Carl and Mercy picked him up with a lot of swearing and grunts for all their efforts. It was kinda weird watching them both struggle, Mercy handling Adam's front while the muscles in Carl's arms bunched under the heavy weight of the wolf's hind legs. She shifted around until her legs were hanging off the van's trunk, shivering against freezing winds and artic temperatures.

Mercy managed to open the door somehow and they stumbled inside, their labored breathing and cursing reaching her ears even over the harsh wind. As soon as the door shut with a loud bang, though, she couldn't hear what was said inside and waited as first Carl came outside followed by a bleeding Mercy. Her eyes fastened on the small cut along her elbow and she opened her mouth to call out to the walker only for her to ask Carl, "Do you know where Bran took the new wolves, Carl?"

He had the decency to at least _try_ to dissuade a determined Mercy from heading out to search for the Marrok in this weather, but after knowing her for less than a day, Ari already knew that any attempts to keep her from doing what she thought was right was futile.

"They took the new wolves out for their first hunt." He relented with a scowl and deep sigh. "It'll be too dangerous for you to go out there now, Mercy. Why don't the two of you come to my house for tea until Bran comes back?"

Mercy shook her head, "Are there any wolves here in town that can resist Adam's wolf?"

"Adam is still pretty weak yet and Bran probably won't be back until dark."

The door shuddered beneath a heavy weight being thrown into it, the resulting boom making both of them jump as well as making Ari shiver nervously. If Mercy planned to go search for the Marrok while God only knew how many new wolves were hunting, then she must've been absolutely _crazy._ And if what she said was true, that there were werewolves within the pack that hated her, then there was practically no one who would stop a newbie from possibly killing her for food except the Marrok. Ari couldn't just stay here while Mercy decided to be stupid, but her leg would only slow her down and she'd end up being a nuisance. But, there was also another problem. The Marrok was the most dominant wolf in all of North America and if she went with Mercy to make sure she didn't end up as somebody's meal, then that meant standing in front of another dominant male.

She didn't think her heart could take it and Mercy wouldn't allow her to go no matter how stubborn she was about it. But…If she hadn't been as hurt and emotionally unstable—if this was the Ari before she'd been Changed against her will nearly four years ago—would she still be as hesitant to go?

"They went to Lover's Canyon." Carl's frown deepened before his face softened. "Be careful."

Mercy turned away and threw a grin over her shoulder, "I'm always careful and Bran will have control over the new wolves."

"It's not them I'm worried about, Mercy-girl. You left some enemies behind when you left."

"Good thing I can run a hare quicker than they can." Despite her joke, Mercy's smile grew tight as she headed toward the trunk. Carl nodded and followed her.

Ari gritted her teeth in frustration. For once in her life, she desperately wished that her mental state wasn't in practically tatters or that her leg wasn't being a hindrance. Her eyes swirled in a cobalt tornado as she glared down at the limb in question. The swelling was still there as well as the awkward angle it was set in as it hung precariously off the side. She pulled up the pant leg and noticed with slight astonishment that the bone sticking out of her shin had disappeared, but she knew the injury had been healed wrong. Could she possibly re-break it? Even if she did and somehow created a splint to keep the bone in place until it healed, she'd still be unable to walk for a few hours. But, Mercy couldn't go alone that much she had decided.

"Carl is going to—" Mercy began but Ari snapped before she could finish.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with 'im, Mercy. You're not goin' out there by yourself with all those wolves!"

Brows furrowing and a scowl pulling her lips down, the older preternatural tried to reason with her. "Listen, Ari, you can barely walk and I'm sure your leg has to be re-broken. You can't come with me."

"Well, if you can be stubborn about it then so can I."

Carl laughed, breaking their glaring contest before it got too ugly as both women turned to look at him. Ari had completely forgotten his presence until he'd started to guffaw, a deep sound that clearly began from his belly. "Better watch out for this one here, Mercy, or you'll find yourself dealing with a formidable opponent."

Mercy grumbled, but didn't try to stop her from making her way back to the front seat. Clearly, Ari had won this round of wills, but would she be able to do anything once the time came down to it?


	6. Strength

So…College sucks and it's just barely been a week since I started back… God, it's going to be a _long_ semester.

Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is so late and all. I'd also like to say that if you happened to see a typo or grammar mistake, please excuse it as I am editing this at 1am and I've had a full day of classes today, too. I may not be able to update for a while until I get a better grasp on my schedule since I have so much reading to do in my classes as well as writing essays, informal writings, and reading journals—God, why in the world did I decide to be an English major? Man, I must be a masochist or something, I swear.

Now, onto to brighter and happier things: I finally updated! Whoohoo! I'll try to update when I can and keep y'all from having to wait for months on end. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it and it brightens my mood every time I get the notification on my phone ^_^

Sorry, for the long ramblings! Now, onto the chapter!

Enjoy!

~Delyth

* * *

" _Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing."—August Wilson_

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

 _Strength_

"You realize that by doing this you're going to be around a lot of dominate wolves, right? And shifting from human to wolf is going to be excruciatingly painful and slow." Mercy hopped out of the Vanagon with barely contained irritation and walked around the front fender to help Ari jump down into the thick snow. Her toes burned from the freezing ice but it felt good in a weird way, almost calming. Though, that probably had something to do with the beautiful silence of the thick forest rather than feeling the snow between her toes. "Are you sure you still want to do this, Ari? You can just wait in the car until I come back."

She lifted her head to stare up into the coyote's eyes, determination and slight excitement overriding the fluttering butterflies bumping into her stomach and the mild panic of what she was about to do. "I've shifted when bones've been broken before, so I'll be alright once I get up."

The grin pulling her lips upward was more feral than amused and Mercy's stiff shoulders didn't go completely unnoticed by her as she glanced to the snowy landscape below. The anticipation was beginning to overwhelm the trepidation she felt as the wolf surged to the surface and _demanded_ that they run around in the powdery ice that had fallen from the sky. "I'll go ahead and start first."

Quickly pulling her clothes off and throwing them back in the car, Ari dropped none too gently to her hands and knees as her wolf forced the Change upon them. She didn't have time to fully prepare herself for the pain that exploded specifically around her broken leg and the scream that ripped from her throat echoed eerily around them. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood and distracting her somewhat of the agony as the first round of the shift ended. The freezing ice and snow mixed together felt nice against her swollen leg as the bones broke and shifted grotesquely under her extremely sensitive skin. Her lips were quickly turning blue but she reassured herself that she'd be covered in nice, warm fur before hypothermia settled in.

She lost control over her limbs as more bones and ligaments snapped in order to reconstruct into the werewolf's denser and stronger bones. Her breath hissed between chattering teeth as the freezing snow formed along her left ribcage. The longer she writhed and groaned and gasped the quicker her body changed to that of the wolf's form. Thick, dark burgundy fur sprouted along her back before quickly spreading to her head, legs, and tail. Her chest, stomach, and the end of her tail were smeared with charcoal as well as the tips of her ears and her forepaws. They were a stark contrast against the blank canvas of the snow as she laid there, wheezing with her muzzle opened and the pink of her tongue touching the ice. Her breath whispered along the air in a fog as she melted the snow and her right hind leg twitched from the overload of pain receptors.

There was a small whine from just in front of her and she opened iridescent navy eyes to see a coyote sitting a foot away from her face. Mercy must've shifted toward the end of her Change and gave the she-wolf plenty of room to adjust. She lifted her lip to give a grin and wagged her tail to show she was alright. Unconvinced, Mercy waited until she heaved herself up until her head was off the cold ground and tested the strength in her legs to see if they could hold her weight. As much as she wanted to go run around, it was best if she didn't fall flat on her snout in the process. Mercy backed up so she could stand.

While her right hind leg refused to completely hold all of her weight and walking was an awkward hobbling affair, it was better than nothing. She shook her fur clean of the snow that had clumped together on her left side and nosed Mercy's cheek. Mercy rolled to her feet amd led the way into the clearing, nose down and tail up in the air as she searched for a particular scent. Maybe the Marrok's?

It took a lot of work on her part to keep from tripping when the coyote dashed forward (not that she really minded as it gave her the chance to finally _run_ ) and the pain in her leg was momentarily forgotten as she leapt through the thick snow like the little pup she was. Her strides, clumsy and goofy, eventually overtook Mercy's as she played around in the powdery white, throwing her body into it and coming up for air with it covering her from head to toe. She was mindful in keeping up with the less distracted coyote and stuck close to her side as she led them deeper into the woods. There were smaller vermin scrambling around the wilderness floor, their fear sending her heartbeat into overdrive as excitement at the thought of _hunting_ nearly made her leave Mercy's side.

She reigned the wolf's instincts in with a sigh and consoled her with a promise to hunt and play when they weren't limping around. They ventured deeper into the woods, the trees beginning to swallow all sound, and the silence became heavy as something _other_ sent her hackles rising. Instead of continuing her play, Ari stuck close to Mercy and nearly pushed the coyote in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Her ear swiveled back and forth, searching for the tiniest of noise, and her nostrils flared, taking in the surrounding scents but finding nothing out of the ordinary. The wolf's instinct was driving her now as she lifted her muzzle in the beginnings of a snarled warning. They were being stalked by something and it didn't seem to care at all that she was a wolf who would die protecting herself than just roll on her stomach submissively.

Mercy, on the other hand, sat back on her haunches, appearing ignorant to the growing tension the trees and gentle snowfall was creating. She stood over the coyote protectively, her right leg raised completely off the ground in preparation to run if she was forced to, and Mercy scratched her ear with a foot. Ari bared her fangs, catching a flash of gold shifting amongst the fallen clouds resting along the underbrush.

 _We are_ _ **not**_ _prey,_ the wolf growled within her soul just as Mercy took off like the demons of hell were on her heels. As much as she wanted to stay and fight, the logical and more human part of her brain knew they wouldn't stand a chance against a werewolf who was healthy with loads of experience for fighting. She gritted her teeth, tearing through the snow as fast as she could. Her coyote companion was already several yards ahead of her and the hostile werewolf chasing them.

She shoved aside the growing pain in her leg as she lowered it to the ground without breaking rhythm. Her back legs lacked the necessary power to push forward, but it kept her from falling completely behind and a hairsbreadth from the golden wolf's teeth that snapped just at her heels. Ari snarled as the other female threw her head back with a howl, the beautiful song awakening the forest as a chorus immediately answered. _The other wolves,_ she thought as she leapt over a fallen log. _I hope Mercy's leadin' us toward a wolf she trusts otherwise we're dead._

The small clearing she barged into—barely dodging the golden huntress grab for her scruff—was just large enough for them to fight in. She twisted around, slapping the other wolf away with sheathed paws and released a growl that vibrated her chest as she landed a little ungracefully to the left. Her gaze immediately located the coyote hiding under a huge werewolf that blended perfectly with the blank canvas around him, but it was the icy, pale blue-white of his eyes that made her pause.

Then, the full weight of his power and aura slammed into her with such an unrelenting force that she stumbled back. Her inner wolf threw them to the right as the beautiful she-wolf before them growled at her lost chance to tear Ari's throat out. They circled each other, teeth bared and chests vibrating with growing rage. Her limp grew more noticeable and the other she-wolf took note of the weakness as she lunged forward with a roar.

Ari shifted away, her right hind leg nearly giving out as she slid a few feet, and grabbed the larger and heavier wolf by the scruff. She threw the werewolf into the underbrush, her claws digging into solid blocks of icy earth as she began to thirst for the fight instead of trying to ward it off. Mercy had warned her beforehand that none of the Marrok's wolves would know her or that Adam had taken her into his pack. In other words, she was a strange wolf invading another pack's territory, an act that could very well get her killed if she wasn't careful. And, knowing that she'd come with Mercy in order to keep her out of someone's teeth, Ari was doing her best to keep from fighting. If she fought one of the Marrok's wolves and accidently killed them then she'd surely be punished severely for it.

But, _damn it_ , she was so fucking _done with this bitch trying to tear her leg off._

The white wolf, foreboding and towering over her smaller form, stepped between the two females just as the golden huntress rolled off the thorn bush she'd landed on. Ari didn't dare move an inch under that haunting gaze as he took in her condition with a critical eye, taking note of how she balanced her weight on three legs instead of four, before turning his attention to the other werewolf. She raised an eyebrow as the other female werewolf rolled onto her stomach, offering her throat in a submissive posture, but the whole act seemed unrealistic. Apparently, the white wolf thought so too as his teeth flashed in a silent snarl. Ari snorted and glanced out the corner of her eye to see Mercy huddled on the ground, in human form, and she rushed over to her, offering what little warmth she could give from the cold.

She placed her nose in her face and huffed in irritation. Just what was she thinking shifting back to human form when she had no warm clothes nearby? Mercy smiled, understanding immediately what Ari was irritated about, and said, "If I hadn't told Samuel who you were then he would have let Leah killed you."

 _That's lovely and all, but was it really worth the risk of pneumonia? Or losin' a few toes?_ She snorted again and allowed her legs to slide to the ground to rest. The white wolf who stopped her fight with Leah, the lion colored wolf, must've been Samuel then as he trotted back over to them. Once he reached Mercy's other side, he threw his head back in another eruption of song that made Ari's heart leap in joy. Oh, how she wanted to join in with that beautiful voice, but it wasn't her place and she had exerted too much energy on both shifting and running. Two bags (nearly three) of hamburger patties wasn't enough to keep her collapsing, and she'd have an even more difficult time Changing back after forcing her healing leg to bear her weight. She was very tired, but her inner wolf refused to let her rest while in the presence of two strange werewolves, even if Mercy knew them.

Leah obviously couldn't be trusted as she watched both Mercy and Ari with enraged eyes, but Samuel seemed okay if she could get passed how utterly terrifying he was and the powerful aura that threatened to choke her. She took deep, long breaths in order to keep her heart from sputtering out of control and kept a close eye on Leah. While waiting for the Marrok to come (and she had to assume that's what they were doing since no one had moved), Mercy changed back to the coyote and shivered between her and the white wolf.

Minutes that dragged on for what felt like hours passed until finally the brush began to quiver in fear as five or six wolves emerged. Her attention switched from Leah to the cinnamon-colored wolf with rapture as his golden gaze took in the scene with a coolness that was far colder than the winter air around them. Beside him was a smaller gray wolf that had a splash of white at the end of his tail, as if he'd dipped it in a pail of paint. There was an unspoken signal as the fox-colored wolf changed and the resulting charge of magic clogged her nose from anything else. She sneezed to clear it and blinked in amazement as the werewolf-turned-man stood beside the gray wolf in buckskins—of all things. Doesn't the Change take a minimum of fifteen minutes to complete? And, how the _hell_ did he get clothes?

His facial structure was similar to Native American tribes as his freezing, onyx gaze zeroed in on both Mercy and Ari. He was probably over six feet tall with broad shoulders and weighed well over two-hundred pounds, and she was pretty sure most of that weight came from pure muscle. Jet black hair fell in a tight braid to his waist and she had the distinct feeling that it was probably soft as silk if she dared to touch it. _Only if I want a death wish, that is._

Ari stiffened beside the coyote, her mind going absolutely blank as the smaller gray wolf stalked forward while the Native American man began to speak. "My father bids you welcome to the territory of the Marrok. He wonders, however, why you have chosen now to come."

 _Father? So, that means…_ Her brain had finally decided to catch up with what instincts had already informed her. She sunk even lower to the ground, if that was even possible, and whined helplessly beside Mercy who awaited with only slight trepidation as the Marrok stood before them. Samuel stepped aside, allowing his Alpha access, but moved until he was between the two of them and Leah. The Marrok approached the walker first, nuzzling just behind her ear in greeting before taking his fangs and grabbing her nose in a slight nip then quickly released it. He then turned to face her, his pale stare sending a wave of panic through her even though he didn't _feel_ like the most dominant wolf in North America. Samuel or maybe the man who greeted them, but not this smaller wolf who resembled that of a wolfhound cross of some sort rather than a werewolf.

He took in her condition just as Samuel had before lowering his head slowly, so as not to spook her, and touched his nose to her ear like he'd done to Mercy. Finished with his greeting, he turned to Leah and bared his fangs in a silent snarl clearly not appeased by her attempts to apologize for trying to eat and kill them both.

Mercy shifted beside Ari, startling her into jumping to her feet in preparation to run again; unfortunately, her leg had had enough of her nonsense and immediately collapsed under her weight. Unprepared and too tired to adjust her balance, she let herself fall back to the snow with a slight huff that almost sounded like a panicked wheeze. Suddenly very wary of her, Mercy moved a few paces away as she huddled down to keep as much body heat as possible. Ari didn't even bother to feel hurt by the blatant distrust, she knew that coming out here to greet all these dominant wolves wasn't a very smart move on her part but it was worth it. She'd taken the first step to a very _long_ road to recovery.

"I came here on pack business," Mercy said through chattering teeth after having shifted back to human form again. She indicated Ari with a hand as she continued, "I brought the Colombia Basin Pack's Alpha here as well as Artemis, a new wolf he took under his guidance. He is wounded and his daughter has been kidnapped. I also brought the body of another wolf and hoped to find out how he died and who killed him."

The Marrok made a soft sound and motioned toward Ari then Mercy. His son understood and nodded. "Tell us the important information for now. We can ask for more details later."

As Mercy sat telling all that had happened within the last twenty-four hours, Ari focused on calming her heart. The worst of this entire event was over and done with, she just needed to convince her body to make the miles' long walk back to Mercy's car then she could finally pass out. Being so close to unfamiliar wolves—wolves that could've easily killed her for trespassing on their territory had Mercy not said something on her behalf—was really draining and she was beginning to lose her concentration.

Her mind had wandered so far away from reality that it took a nip and a cold nose in her ear to bring her back to the present. She shuddered as the white wolf held her gaze for two heart-wrenching minutes before he jerked his head behind him. Not understanding what he meant and blinking like a fool, he moved to her side and helped her up with his snout acting as a steady hand ready to catch her if she fell. Her legs shook and quivered unsteadily beneath her, but Samuel waited until she had the strength to stand on her own and motioned again for her to follow. With her injured leg pulled up as high as it could go without causing a cramp, she hobbled after him groggily without once looking back at Mercy or the Marrok.

It was a long trek back but Samuel managed to convince her that she could make the fifteen-minute sprint back to town. When she stumbled and rolled in the thick snow, throwing powder and ice everywhere, he was patient to help her back up and lean against him until she was rested enough to run again. This continued off and on the whole trip until they reached the motel where she watched with mild interest as the white wolf slowly formed into a man. For the first time, she watched the shift from werewolf to human from an objective perspective rather than feeling it firsthand since she'd become a wolf. It was strange, watching the muscles bulge as bones writhed and reconnected as fur receded until all that remained was a thick mop of dishwasher brown hair. A wolf without fur was eye-catching as it was sickening as the wolf's face flattened to a man's and the arms, hands, legs, and feet returned to their original form.

Had she been human, her cheeks would've absolutely _ached_ by the amount of blood rushing to fill them completely with heat. Samuel's body was nothing to shy away from, all lean muscles and a firm built for dancing or swimming. Being a former dancer herself, she recognized the smoothness and grace in his steps and movements as he slowly rose to his feet. His eyes, a less startling blue-gray, noticed her shivering form as her fur had lost its ability to keep her warm or maybe it had something to do with her lack of food. Either way, she was freezing and the office was looking mighty welcoming now the longer she stared at it.

"Artemis, was it?" His voice was a quiet, gentle murmur as he padded barefoot toward the door. "Come inside while I put on some clothes. We'll take a look at that leg of yours when we go see the damage with Adam, alright?"

Ari nodded, hobbling through the door he held open with her and nearly collapsed again at the wave of heat that rushed straight to her bones. Samuel walked passed her, nodding to Carl who sat with a sniffing and dazed woman who had to be no older than Ari at the front desk. A door just adjacent to the front desk shut quietly as he disappeared behind it and she watched the two humans with curiosity. Why was the woman so sad? The full force of her sorrow had Ari sneeze a total of three times and her heart felt heavier than when she'd first entered the room.

Carl must've seen her confusion over the matter for he shook his head slightly as he pulled the girl closer to his side. Maybe someone died and that's why he didn't want to explain? If that was the case, then it was probably for the best that she couldn't talk as a wolf or she'd jam her foot down her throat like she was prone to do so at times. She looked away from the pair in favor of watching Samuel come back out and head out the office, pausing only to hold the door open for her and completely ignoring Carl and the crying woman. It seemed rude to act indifferent toward another person's grief, but it's not like she could really say anything about the matter since she wasn't from here.

She forced her legs the last few feet to the room Adam was in, almost on complete autopilot now as Samuel's hand paused just on the doorknob when the heavy door groaned abruptly. A rush of power sent her to the ground with a whine and the panic that had, for the most part, stayed dormant thanks to her wolf's presence being so close, broke free. Her body quivered at this stranger's feet for a completely different reason now as fear clawed its way to her heart where it latched on like a leech.

God, going back and forth like this was just _so exhausting_. Enwrapped in the full force of terror as memories best forgotten rushed to the forefront of her mind kept her from fighting her way back to reality. She wasn't _back there_ with all those poor wolves who knew nothing more about what they were doing to her than she knew why they were forced to do so. The endless assaults when she was too weak to fight back, the men that laughed and fondled her so, and the constant nightmares of seeing Lily being tortured to death as men in labcoats tore her open all for the sake of _science._

Everything was for science, the drugs, the tests, _everything_. No one even knew of their existence because they weren't meant to reveal themselves to the public at all and even if she had escaped, to return home, what would she say to her parents? How could she explain the years of absence, the scars, the constant terror, and this newfound _curse_?

She hadn't realized that wolves could cry actual tears until one trickled through her fur, pushing pass the lines of branches dyed a dark burgundy, until a thumb wiped it away. The broken whines that whispered passed her fangs as she laid in Samuel's lap only caused Adam's wolf to slam his body harder into the metal door, leaving large dents from the force. Adam snarling and growling wasn't helping her calm down any more than being comforted by a practical stranger, and the unfamiliar scents flowing into her flaring nostrils only succeeded in making her more frightened. She needed to get away from here, to run from the past that was nipping at her heels, and the hulking figure towering over her small shape just waiting for the chance to strike her down.

"Shh, shh. You're safe here, Artemis." Even as his hand parted her matted fur and there was a hint of singing lilt in his tone, the furious eyes lightening to silver-white sent her heart into overdrive. "Adam, you need to calm down or your lady wolf here will faint." Instead of listening to the apparent order, the Alpha threw himself at the door again. "I'll bring her in only when you stop trying to bust down the door."

There was a pause and Ari shuddered against Samuel's lap, her own feet twitching with the desire to get as far away from the world as she could. Suddenly, she was being lifted into the air, her body immediately fought against the strong hold keeping her tucked firmly into a bare chest. Her wolf rushed to her aid, taking the reins and pushing Ari aside. Their head snapped dangerously close to Samuel's throat and face had he not leaned away at the last second. His eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden change in temperament as panic and fear was replaced by rage and the pure desire to survive. Ari was so tired that she didn't try to stop the wolf from hurting the dominant wolf carrying them through the door where Adam sat a few paces away.

At Samuel's struggles to keep her from falling to the floor and trying to eat his face off, Adam came to his feet with a growl. Somehow, he was able to drop her on the cold floor without causing any further injury to her broken leg so he could slam the door shut while Adam tried to bring order. Her teeth caught the fluorescent lights as a snarl erupted from her throat—the wolf wasn't letting any of these males near Ari again. They'd suffered too much at their hands and Ari couldn't afford to simply give in to their desires anymore. Ari, watching the entire scene playout before her within the hole she'd been forced in, didn't think she'd been following anyone's _'desires'_ as the wolf had aptly put it. If anything, she was staying out of trouble and trying to keep herself from being killed.

 _Giving in to another wolf's commands without a fight is not us,_ she snapped at the human girl. _We are not_ _ **submissive**_ _._

" _Submissive? What does that have to do with anything?"_

Samuel held up his hands in a placating manner, calling out Ari's name in that same lilting voice as Adam tried to shift out of their line of sight. The two dominant werewolves combined efforts were beginning to bow the strong will of her wolf, and Ari tried to stay in the silent fort within the sanctuary hidden in her soul.

She didn't _want_ to go back to the chaos where the world's entire gravity was trying to turn her into a pancake with its weight. The wolf was better suited to deal with the pressure and daily terrors reality had to offer. There was just too much for her to handle right now, too many smells, too many memories, too many emotions swirling around in her heart. Her mind felt like it was going to break in two, her soul already beginning to break apart, and surely she couldn't function with three different personalities. Two was already hard to deal with as it was.

 _You cannot always hide away from your problems, pup. Running away will only cause more pain._

Ari shook her head, blocking her ears with her hands. What did she know anyway? She relied on instincts and emotions rather than logic and reasoning like Ari. Facing the pain of everything that had happened seemed like a suicidal idea to her. If she tried to do _that_ then her mind would surely turn into goop—taking things one step at a time and slowly coming to terms with her memories seemed like a better plan than what the wolf wanted.

" _But there's too much!"_ Tears welled up again as she crouched down in the dying meadow within her soul. She suddenly felt like a little child having been lost in the woods for days, waiting and crying for someone to find them only to remain lost.

 _You are not alone, pup,_ the wolf intoned, its paws appearing in her line of sight. Ari looked up, staring at the magnificent creature standing in front her, its head held high and fierce blue eyes the exact shade of storming ocean waves crashing against the sand. That powerful gaze was set in a dark face and seemed to glow like the brightest of fires within the darkness. _It is alright to feel afraid, but we are not meant to simply give in. We fight to survive._

Where the wolf's paws landed, new flowers bloomed and the dead grass that had turned a sickly brown returned to a vital green. Ari couldn't take her eyes off the wolf as it brushed through the meadow with a relaxed gait toward her. Her uncertainty faded away with each step that brought the other half of her soul closer. She held out her hand and the wolf brushed its nose against her palm before leaning into her touch. _"I don't want to go back."_

A flash of fangs and a snort. _I cannot stay and live for you._

" _But—"_

 _I will remain here if you shall need me, but you must return._ There was a hint of amusement in the wolf's voice as it noted wryly, _I have been forced to give you control over my body._ _ **Our**_ _body._

Just as the last word echoed around them, Ari could feel herself being yanked back to reality and she struggled to remain in the quiet crevice of her mind but to no avail. _"You'll be here?"_ She called back in barely controlled panic.

The wolf nodded solemnly, sitting back on its haunches. _You will be safe, Artemis. That I swear._

Ari heaved against the two iron-like grips forcing her down on the mattress with a terrified whimper as the world she'd left came rushing back with noise. She quickly noted that both Samuel and the man who spoke on the Marrok's behalf were straining to hold her still, and while the foreign hands pushing her back down and keeping her legs from clawing them made her throat swell shut, Ari went limp. Panting like she'd finished running a marathon, she laid perfectly still as the men braced themselves for her to start writhing against them again. Her leg had to be on fire it was hurting so much from fighting against them—by this point, she wouldn't be surprised if it resembled a blackened crisp and had to be amputated.

Sweat dripped from Samuel's brow, but he didn't dare wipe it away. "I've never had to restrain a new wolf like this before. What about you, old man?"

"A first for me as well."

Adam was just to her right, his head propped on the bed though she could see the rage in his eyes from having to watch the entire spectacle unfold. However, he seemed to notice her attention on him and narrowed his gaze to scrutinize her face. She wiggled a little, wanting to prove that she wasn't going to fight anymore (she was much too tired for it now), crawling an inch toward him before having to stop. He caught on and hopped on the bed where he nudged Samuel's hands away with a soft growl when the other male refused to budge. Ari whined, reaching out her tongue to lick Adam's paw and then attempting to lift her head to do the same for Samuel.

"I believe it is Artemis who is in control now and not her wolf, Samuel. We can release her," the man intoned flatly, taking his hands off her back and hind legs.

Slowly, Samuel did the same. "I say, Adam, you've got quite the fighter here on your hands." All teasing aside, he set about checking her leg while she stayed unmoving on the bed. She'd done enough wrangling around to last her a week. "As I thought, we'll have to re-break it." He took her leg between his gentle hands before meeting her eyes. "This will hurt. Brace yourself."

The yelp escaped her gritted teeth before she could stop it, but the pain barely lasted a full minute before it faded to a dull ache quickly enough. She rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes as Samuel wrapped her leg and made sure the bone would heal straight. After ensuring that this was the only other injury she'd sustained, he moved on to Adam who was in far worse shape than she had been. While she'd just accepted the doctor's help (what else could he be after the efficiency in his hands and the critical eyes trained to see the tiniest of hitch in a person's step), Adam wasn't as docile and Samuel had to place a muzzle on him.

She tried not to listen to the random pops and snaps as bones were re-broken and set or the soft growls Adam would make. The mattress quivered against their combined weight, but it was the Alpha's sudden jerks that was the main cause for the unaccustomed bed. Her ears swiveled toward the smallest noise, both inside and outside the room, which made it difficult to sleep despite how much she _really_ wanted to just dream her worries away. In the end, she focused on Samuel murmuring something or other to Adam then resetting a break before moving on to the next wound.

A blast of the North Wind's unforgiving gales entered the warm room and rustled her fur like blades of grass. She opened a single eye to see Mercy standing there with a deer in the headlights look in her eye that seemed completely out of place. Since meeting the car mechanic, she'd never once seen the woman back down from anyone or look like her knees were going to give out. And, all her attention was on the Doc as he worked on Adam with growing speed before her gaze switched to the wolf Samuel was attempting to fix with concern.

"Shut the damn door," Samuel snapped, taking Adam's foreleg in his hands with the same gentleness he'd done to hers fifteen minutes ago. Without glancing back, he continued, "Damn it, Mercy, you know better than to throw two wolves with broken bones in the back of a van all day. You of all people know how fast we heal."

Both she and Mercy jumped when Samuel jerked another bone and Adam made a noise she never wanted to hear again. It sounded like a mixture of a snarl and whine. Not so easily affected by what he was doing to Adam or maybe he'd become too desensitized for it to bother him anymore, Samuel glanced back at Mercy for some kind of answer.

"I don't know how to reset bones." Ari heard the guilt in her voice and the way she wrapped her arms around herself as if that would protect her from Samuel's words. She'd seen the anger blazing in the Doc's eyes as he continued to work on Adam and could even smell it as it cloaked the air with a heaviness that made it difficult for her to lift her head.

"If you didn't know how or the guts to do it yourself then there had to be someone in Adam's pack that had medical training."

"I couldn't trust the pack. I think— _thought_ someone in his pack had set him up." Mercy's sentenced trailed off into a small murmur halfway through and Ari had to strain in order to hear the rest.

She flinched along with the walker as he swore, "If all you're going to do is just blubber then get the hell out."

Adam snarled as Mercy all but ran to escape the Doc's wrath, the door slamming shut behind her thanks to the shrieking gales. Mother Nature wasn't too happy with Samuel's attitude toward Mercy either it seemed.

"Mercy's instincts have always had merit, Samuel." Ari jumped at the nameless wolf who had remained silent throughout the entire scene, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed without a care in the world.

Samuel's eyes flashed as he glanced over at him though his hands never once paused. "She was still reckless when moving both of them like this. Artemis could have eaten her being so new if Adam's wolf didn't do it first, Charles."

"But," Charles smiled, an unusual upward turn to a single corner of his mouth, "he didn't and neither did Artemis for that matter. From what we have both witnessed, it is clear that she is not a normal female."

 _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_ She shook her head. _Wait, wait, wait. Don't focus on that. Focus on Samuel bein' an asshole to Mercy._

She glanced down at her leg with an annoyed huff as it hindered her to sit up enough to meet Samuel's eyes; though, in all honesty, was that something that she really wanted to do? While he _did_ deserve a good chewing out from her for being such a douche toward Mercy— _Mercy_ who'd saved them both from dying practically—she didn't think she could do it without stuttering. Also, she didn't have the mouth to form words or the energy to Change back so she _could_ give him a piece of her mind. In the end, she decided that glaring at his profile and growling would have to be sufficient enough until she could talk again.

Adam, on the other hand, refused to wait until the Doc had finished fixing his wounds as he moved away from him to shift. Startled and afraid he'd only make his condition worse, Ari snapped her teeth together and made a sound between a whine and a bark to show her unease, but it was too late as his back bowed with the first wave of pops and breaks. Samuel lunged forward, removing the muzzle he'd created for Adam before it got in the way, cursing all the while.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Adam? Changing right now is only going to make you weaker!"

Charles chuckled, "I am sure he would not have bothered if you hadn't snarled at Mercy."

She blinked at Charles, was that the only reason why Adam had decided to risk the change back so soon? Well, now that just added another reason why she didn't like Doc anymore. It took a lot longer than it was supposed to, and she winced with each snap that reached her ears in sympathy. She decided that she'd just stay out of this one after seeing the infuriated eyes she happened to see when Adam lifted his face. But, she kept up her glares and low rumblings in order to voice her displeasure toward Samuel and he raised an eyebrow at her heated expression. _Typical male_ , she thought as he shrugged her irritation off and watched Adam breathe forcefully through his nose, _pig-nosed and prideful, they are. This bunch more so than the guys back home._

Before Samuel could open his mouth to, no doubt, give a smartass comment, Adam rounded on him with growl so fierce that goosebumps rose along her flesh. "I rather have my leg heal wrong instead of a rookie who doesn't know what they're doing mucking about in my wounds. You're snapping at Mercy only because you don't like to hurt anyone if you can help it."

Ari hoped her tail didn't wag and give away the satisfaction she felt after Adam finished his tirade, but she did let out a bark of laughter at the rather petulant pout the other man pulled. She refused to even think too much about what else he said toward the Doc and tried to focus on breathing deeply as the testosterone grew suffocating the longer the two continued their miniature showdown. She shrunk away from both men's heated stares and lowered her head back to her paws. _I think I'm just gonna pretend to be asleep 'til Samuel leaves the room. Or both of 'em, whichever happens first._

"Before we have to fight Artemis again, let's make sure you didn't irritate any of the wounds I just worked on. Charles, will you please get Adam some clothes." As Charles left without another word other than an amused smile fighting its way to his face, Doc asked, "Mercy said that the enemy got the jump on you. Losing your touch?"

 _Is he_ _ **seriously**_ _taunting him right now?_ Ari gawked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. What kind of doctor does that to their patient? Her fur bristled in growing irritation, he was acting like Aquilo used to before he started accepting his role as the eldest brother and all the responsibility that came with it. Samuel, in contrast, had apparently decided that antagonizing Adam after he'd basically lost his daughter to a bunch of lunatics was a good idea.

"Ari," Adam intoned, his gaze meeting her burning eyes in warning. "It's alright. Our relationship with each other is normally like this. And, Samuel acts like a teasing fool with everyone."

She hadn't even realized that her vocal chords were vibrating in a harsh growl until he'd said something. While she didn't stop it completely, she nodded her head and huffed. Men. As soon as she did anything that was borderline overreacting, they made her feel bad about it. Fine, if they wanted to act ridiculous with each other then they can go ahead. Just as long as no one decided to land on her in the fight or jostle her in anyway while she tried to sleep.

"Very peculiar, she is."

"I didn't realize she had that much fight in her until she tried to bite your head off. Although, I shouldn't be surprised. A wolf who's suffered as much as she has the last four years wouldn't have survived if they had a weak spirit."

"Four years a wolf and she's already that impressive?" Samuel whistled.

 _I don't think it's impressive after I've tried to eat your face, Doc._ She shifted, wincing when she jerked her leg, and groaned in relief when she found a more comfortable position. Regardless of what he thought, Ari ignored the rest of their conversation as she eventually drifted off to sleep. After everything that happened today, she could use a full night's rest for once.


	7. Nightmares

Long time no see, eh? I'd like to say on behalf of every college student: **College fucking sucks.** Anyway, I have not, in any shape or form, given up on this story. College classes just really messed me up and this semester absolutely _sucked._ By the time I finished finals, I needed a serious break from life so I took about a three week break, which I spent reacquainting myself to this story and its characters since English Lit. kinda had my brain hostage for a few months.

I hope this is worth the wait and y'all had a good holiday so far! Oh, and an early Happy New Years!

 **~Delyth**

 **This chapter is in memory of Carrie Fisher. May the Force continue to be with you on your journey home.**

* * *

 _" _You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."—Megan Chance, The Spiritualist.__

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

 _Nightmares_

Her dreams weren't the typical kind that had random blurred faces acting out a play while she watched or partook in their scenes. Nor were they the kind that often involved a distant figure who was intimidating, dark, and menacing then chased after her. And, not to mention, most of her 'dreams' were nightmares fit to keep anyone from sleeping for days on end. They were bloody, often filled with cries of anguish and agony, and nothing but memories that chipped at her dilapidating walls protecting her heart. There wasn't much left as the dark claws of her dreams oozed through the cracks of her fort and attempted to suffocate the ever-beating drum.

So many times she tried to force herself awake and suffer a night alone and without a wink of sleep. The pinching, the biting her tongue, and the opening and closing of her eyes—none of it worked. Her mind became an impenetrable castle at night, ensuring she lived out not only failures as Lils's protector but giving up and allowing the experiments to continue. For allowing Lily to suffer for four years in a cage and listening both physically and mentally to their fellow prisoners' weep and cry and wish for death to come. If she hadn't suggested they cut through the park that night—hadn't suggested to circle around after the wolf had appeared to leave their immediate area… In so many ways, she blamed herself constantly for what befell them.

As she opened her eyes to see the familiar square cage doused with misery, fear, pain, and anger, Ari felt the shiver that ran down her spine as her gaze caught sight of Lily. It was as if her inner self, the being that lay deep within her subconscious mind, wanted her to suffer as much as possible. Lily never changed within her nightmares, she was always the same: the long, smooth limbs fit for a model; the doe-like honey drops that were centered above a pert nose with a dash of freckles across her cheeks; and the beautiful, luxurious hair that fell to her hips and was the exact shade of golden wheat ready to be harvested. In more ways than one, Lily had become the light within this dank and suffocating place.

Even as she watched her twin with teary eyes, as if reading from a script her mouth opened to repeat the words she'd said before, "Lils, can you move? They've gotten you good this time 'round, huh?"

"I'm tired, Ari. So, so tired," she murmured, her voice, once bright and hopeful, was now soft in its cadence and filled with melancholy. A spirit that was slowly and inevitably being torn apart.

"Don't say that." Ari slumped forward, gritting her teeth as she crawled over to her sister. She placed a bloodied hand on an equally crimson-stained and cut up thigh. "Think 'bout home. 'Member the garden we had back home? The one Mama helped us plant so we'd keep a bit of Mississippi with us?"

"Those lilies should be bloomin' soon," Lily muttered, golden eyes vacant and opaque as she stared upward.

The brunette twin pulled herself up, ignoring how her legs twitched and writhed at her insistent need to move around, and rested against Lily's side heavily. Without hesitation, her hand accepted Ari's and blonde meshed with coffee brown. Their eyes closed at the same time, their breathing seeming to sync together as the air around them settled and quieted. It seemed to release the negative emotions that had surrounded them in a thick blanket, and Ari remembered suddenly the other wolves had calmed too.

"Lils," she whispered, ignoring the single tear that dripped down her bruised cheek. "I'm so sorry."

That one line, the tiny apology she'd uttered was off script and she would dearly pay for it as time flashed by all too quickly. Her sobs weren't heard by the men clad in dark clothing and military boots standing just outside their cell's door or by Lily who clutched at her arm desperately. Tremors shook both sisters as the men fiddled with the padlock.

 _No, no, no! Please, I don't wanna see it again!_ She tried to force herself to wake up again, to drive the most horrifying of her memories away, but it was all in vain as the scene continued to playout no matter how much she begged.

Dream Ari attempted to stand, pulling her twin behind her, and released a pathetic snarl in warning. The men took the time to laugh at her as they watched them cower, enjoyed the terror shining in their eyes as the cage door screeched open. She shoved her sister back more as she attempted to focus her mind, but being weak and starving had taken its toll on her. There wasn't anything her special gifts could do right now except maybe knock her out if she kept trying to force them to work. Instead, she tried to lunge at them, teeth bared and hands resembling makeshift claws, but they easily dodged and slammed a well-aimed punch to her gut.

All the air was knocked clean out of her as she collapsed in a gasping, wheezing mess, hugging her stomach and trying to make herself as small as possible. Consciousness was trying to leave her as black spots danced across her vision. The only thing keeping her awake was the terrified and pleading shriek of her sister calling her name.

"Ari! _Ari, please help me!_ " The men had her by the arms, yanking her along after them with taunting smirks and glittering, hungry eyes.

Oh, she tried to get up. She _tried_. Her legs, however, couldn't take the strain and buckled underneath her as she watched, completely _useless_ once again to do anything. _"Lily!"_

Her hand reached out for her sister's, willing them to touch one last time, willing for gravity to bring them together again, but as the gate closed and Lily was yanked away, all Ari could do was cry out her name. Her fist slammed down on the concrete over and over again, the anger and the fear and the grief that raged on inside her was _too much_. She felt her throat close up, her lungs refusing to inhale, and for the first time, a panic attack crushed the final remnants of her sanity.

 _Lily! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_ She wanted to voice this mantra repeatedly until the breath of her lungs were completely deflated, but the dreams had better ideas as it melted into a new scene.

Heart pounding and limbs completely frozen stiff, she wondered briefly if you could pass out in your dreams, but quickly dismissed it as a drooling, snarling werewolf leapt at her from the darkness. Screaming as its teeth latched onto her forearm, Ari punched it in a single golden eye until it released her with a yelp. She turned on her heel, panting as she jumped over a fallen crate within the assembled maze made out of heavy, rotten crates about as long as her from head to toe. Howls sounded from every corner as the concrete walls caught the vibrations and echoed it. She took another left, forcing herself to keep moving no matter how much her bare feet complained or her legs threatened to give out.

She cried out, the sudden heavy furred body crashing into her torso sending her tumbling headfirst into a pile of crates serving as a corner. Her eyes closed as the inevitable impact left her breathless and a sharp crack of a bone breaking in her opposite arm reverberated around the room. Excited whines and growls reached her ears as she waited with bated breath for the pillar of crates to fall on her. Razor teeth pulled at her foot, eager to taste her blood again, and Ari's eyes flashed open in panic as the crates remained steady.

The wolves being used for this test had completely surrounded her, leaving no escape route but up and she didn't have the time to do so, not without throwing away her life. She looked upward again as the wolves stalked closer, tails high and tongues out as their nostrils flared. Her bottom lip fell victim to an incisor as she flipped a mental coin in her head. Was it worth the risk? Either way, she'd die eventually regardless if she kept fighting. Surely, the labcoats would see she'd lost her worth as a 'hare' for the 'greyhounds' to chase and they'd order for her death. Or maybe, the wolves themselves would get a lucky break and actually attach their teeth around her jugular. Whatever the case, she decided with determined eyes, she was going to die on her terms—not by theirs.

With a fierce cry, she slammed her bleeding arm back to unbalance the makeshift pillar. The werewolves paused in their victory walk as the crates above them swayed uneasily above them. Dream Ari smiled, "Let's see y'all get outta this."

Her head felt the first crack of many wooden crates falling as they quickly jumped off their perches to pound the ground like hail in a terrible storm. The smile, solemn and filled with peace, didn't leave her face as her body erupted with pain. Within in minutes, she and the other wolves were buried by wooden splinters and slabs of rotten boxes. Her limbs had become twisted and intertwined with multiple broken cartons and her chest was being crushed slowly by the weight of them all. As she began to finally lose consciousness from lack of oxygen, she couldn't help but feel sorry she wouldn't be able to find Lily.

 **~o~**

She screeched, an unholy sound that should never have been vocalized by a wolf as their vocal chords couldn't create such a noise, and jumped up from the mattress in a bout of terror and utter panic as the last remnants of the nightmare faded. Her chest heaved with all the force of a hundred men running a triathlon. The sparse room suddenly reminded her too much of the cell she'd just revisited against her will and she desperately _wanted out_. Wide eyes darted back and forth, seeing metal walls and bars instead of the bare walls surrounding her from all four sides and the few pieces of furniture lying around.

"It's alright, Ari," a kind murmur with a familiar and soft Southern drawl—however faint it was—drifted to her pricked ears. She jerked her head toward it, the soft and calm expression Adam wore different from what she'd witness since first meeting him. His hands were out in front of him in a calming manner, neither beckoning nor demanding as he said, "Only Bran and I are here. You are safe."

 _Bran?_ Her eyes, wild and fearful, searched the small room and landed on a nice-looking young man with sandy hair almost like a certain doctor. While his face wasn't anything extraordinary and his physique was something similar of an up-and-coming man, there was something _captivating_ about him. She didn't dare meet his gaze, too jumpy and fearful of such an act, but the instinct to lower her head at his presence was too hard to ignore. Her absolute drive to run into the door until it slammed open was difficult to suppress as the need to stay lower than the assumed Bran overwhelmed everything else.

"She is always like this, yes?" Bran implored Adam, though his gaze never once left her lowering form. She rested her head against her paws and attempted to stop the tremors wracking her entire body.

Adam, frowning with concern, nodded. "This is my first time seeing her experience a nightmare, although, I am certain she has had similar occurrences before she came to me. She cannot handle large crowds of men or wolves in general." He sighed in irritation, a growing fury rising in his eyes. "Not that I can blame her after what they did to her."

"Her willingness to overcome the torture and remain sane within a chaotic environment all these years is very impressive. However, if she cannot handle living within a pack without losing herself to her fear then she will be a danger to others, Adam."

Her ears flattened against her head at the implied warning and threat. But, if the humans didn't know about them (and she knew they didn't because she sure as hell thought werewolves were just legends created to scare children), then it was only natural for him to say such things. She was a threat to their secret and while she was absolutely _terrified_ he'd kill her in order to protect it, she also felt calm. Bran must have seen it too as he continued with a small smile, "I believe, though, that with help and rehabilitation, Artemis will be able to overcome this obstacle."

Ari, completely calm now albeit a little shaky still, watched the two men with curious eyes. She tilted her head to the side, unsure of how she was supposed to react after hearing the ruler of the entire North American continent wasn't going to kill her. Should she be happy or wary? And, was there some sort of protocol to greeting the Marrok that she needed to know? If it required touching in general or her saying 'hello' then she was absolutely screwed. There was no way she was going to stay calm if it involved speaking or shaking hands with the most dominant werewolf in the States. Given she'd already met him, sort of, in the woods earlier (how long had she been asleep anyway?), it didn't seem to be the same thing.

She twisted her neck until a clear view of her splinted hind leg was within her line of sight. Her paw twitched, testing the waters, and when no immediate pain climbed up to her spine, she moved her leg. Thankfully, there was only a small twinge of discomfort and stiffness from mending tissue and ligaments.

"Here are some clothes for her to change into in the morning. I also brought some raw steaks for her to eat before sleeping again." The Marrok placed a fresh pile of clothes on a small dresser and pointed to a medium sized cooler. He brushed his hands against each other, as if dust had accumulated along his palms, and stood up from the chair he'd seemingly dragged in. "I shall leave you both to rest. Samuel will stop by at first light to check in before you leave for the Tri-Cities. Please inform Artemis what we have discussed while she slept, Adam. I will see you in the morning."

And with that, he was gone with a quiet click of the door.

Adam stared at the door for a long time, lost in his thoughts, and she whined slightly, her tail thumping against the comforter when he placed a hand on her head. She'd become surprisingly used to him and the dangerous but protective aura he exuded throughout his entire being. It might have been the panic attack she had while at the pack meeting or her wolf encouraging her to trust him, but either way, she didn't flinch at his touch. He scratched her ear, still staring off into space until he finally cleared his throat.

"Bran told me you not only risked your life to protect my daughter, but also recklessly left with Mercy to find him on the new wolves' first hunt. I appreciate your courage in regards of Jesse," He turned to her then, his eyes a mix of gold and molten brown. "However, endangering yourself after barely being free for a day was the most dangerously _stupid_ thing you could have done. You should have remained here at the motel with Carl instead of shifting with your broken leg. Your body still has a long way to go before it is fully recovered from the abuse it has received, and werewolves may be difficult to kill, but even we are weakened to the point of near death if we do not properly take care of ourselves."

He rubbed his face, suddenly very tired. "I understand that you only wished to make sure Mercy didn't get into trouble, but she also has a knack of worming herself out of trouble as quickly as she gets caught in it. Next time, it would be best if you just stayed out of it."

She wilted beneath his stern lecture and knew she probably had endangered Mercy more so by just her being there. But, she was just so _tired_ of feeling useless and helpless that just standing by while the walker went out by herself to search for a pack of werewolves was impossible. Yes, looking back on it, it was really stupid of her to follow after Mercy; especially, since one of her legs wasn't able to handle the job without repercussions.

Would she have changed her mind after coming to this realization? No. Helping, even though she was probably a burden, had become her first step of conquering her fear. There were going to be more, she knew, and obstacles that would try to send her back to the fearful void, but she knew she wasn't alone.

Adam rested his head against the wall, staring up into the ceiling as he recollected his thoughts. She scooted a little closer, resting her head on his thigh and waited. Being petted like she was some pet felt weird to her human mind, but the more primal side enjoyed the scratch behind her ears and head. "I am sure you realize that putting yourself in danger is not allowed, Ari."

She yipped in understanding.

He raised an eyebrow but nevertheless continued, "As long as you promise me you will not act so recklessly again, I will let this go. In any case, Bran offered you a place within his pack so you may have a quiet sanctuary in order to heal, both mentally and physically. There won't be much time for that when we return to the Tri-Cities, but I will gladly accept you into my pack like I had promised before this mess happened. It is entirely up to you and I, as well as the others, will support your decision, whatever it may be."

The news sent her reeling as she blinked, completely surprised that not only had the Marrok given her a place within the quiet mountains of Montana amongst his pack, but both he and Adam had given her a _choice_. Since opening her eyes again to this new life, she had no say in any major decision concerning her wants or needs. Mercy had told her once that werewolves in general are very controlling and protective of the female werewolves since they are few and far between. She would never have a life as a lone wolf, but a secondary family seemed like a better idea to her than being alone to deal with her pain. Even if she would like to be independent after being robbed of it for so long, her parents had taught her to respect her elders and she'd continue that even if said elders could be suffocating.

But, what did she want to do? If she stayed with Adam, then that meant facing the people who'd done this to her eventually. There were bound to be more panic attacks and horrors ahead if she stayed with them. By the Marrok giving her a way out, he was letting her have a place where she could rest and regroup. She'd be able to search for her sister immediately rather than wait until Jesse was recovered from her kidnappers and the bad guys were apprehended. And yet…

Was it right of her to just back off like that? To let the people who'd _done this to her_ get away with it? Sure, Adam and the others would make sure there would be proper punishment for everything they'd done; however, she felt the surge of bloodlust rise from the recess of her mind. _She_ wanted to be the one that made them _pay_. Not Adam. Not the pack or Mercy. They'd fucked up her life first, destroyed her innocence, and taken Lily to a place where she couldn't reach. It was _her right_ , damn it, to avenge not only herself and her sister but the many other wolves who they'd killed after the drugs and experiments took their toll. She'd seen too much death while locked up in that cage and Mac's murder had been the final straw even if she hadn't realized it at first.

As pleasing as the Marrok's offer was, she knew she couldn't take it without feeling guilty about it. Who was she to bring danger to an Alpha's doorstep and not help make things right?

She nodded at Adam, deciding she could tell him her answer when they made her Change back. For now, she hopped off the bed awkwardly and headed toward the cooler where the raw meat just waited for her to eat. It took some doing and a lot of growls that could easily be translated to cursing (Adam admonished her for one particular snarl) until she was able to pop the lid protecting her midnight snack. A few minutes later, Ari was purring in contentment as her stomach gave a happy gurgle from all the raw steaks she'd eaten. The only reason why she wasn't passed out on the floor right now was because Adam told her to come back to the bed and sleep. It was a funny sight, seeing her struggle to jump on the mattress since her stomach was close to bursting and her leg couldn't bend naturally with the splint.

He chuckled despite the pain it caused him from his ribs being broken and healing. "I have seen cats with larger bellies clear a five-foot fence with ease."

In reply, she snorted and lifted her tail in the air. _Seein' as I can't really bend my back leg yet I'm kinda stuck climbin' up things until tomorrow._

She curled within touching distance of Adam and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. He laughed quietly and rubbed her ear with his calloused fingers. And for the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully.

When she woke up again, she felt like she could run all the way to the Tri-Cities and back without so much as breaking a sweat. Adam, on the other hand, was still in pretty bad shape when he'd reached over to wake her up. She could hear his breath hiss out between clenched teeth and when she'd peered at him through a single open lid, there was tension in his shoulders and jaw. Worried at first, she stood up to get a better look at him, but he was covered by the sheets and wasn't going to allow her to see how beaten up he was. She whined, nudging his arm with her nose and looked at his face in concern.

"I'll be fine, Ari. You need to shift back, but first," he pointed at the splint still wrapped around her leg, "Let's get this off you."

Now, sitting on the corner of the bed and swinging her dangling legs off the sides, Ari listened for Doc to come walking up. Changing back had been less painful now she was fully healed and there were no ailments to increase the pain factor. In fact, she felt refreshed now that she was back on two legs and hummed a tune under her breath.

"I see you are in a cheerful mood," Adam mused, his eyes twinkling slightly when she turned to look at him.

Delicate rouge dotted along her cheeks and she pulled at an errant knot in her hair. She really needed another shower. "Sorry, this is the most relaxed I've been in a _long_ time. When did Doc say he'd be comin'?"

Other than raising an eyebrow at her nickname for Samuel, he ignored her attempt to change the subject. "He'll get here when he gets here. You don't have to apologize for being happy, Artemis. It's natural to enjoy yourself after spending so long as the wolf."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Hey, Adam, how come, uh, the Marrok doesn't _feel_ like a dominant wolf? I mean, I kinda felt like he needed a lot of extra respect, but…"

"There are very few dominant wolves who can hide what they are as well as Bran can. I can only tone down the Alpha in me slightly, but most wolves don't realize who Bran is until it is too late."

"How do Doc and Charles come into things? They sorta look alike. Are they brothers?" She'd been full of questions since being stuck in her wolf form yesterday. Adam probably wanted to rest some more and this was a little unfair of her, but she was too curious to miss an opportunity to learn.

More amused than annoyed, Adam answered, "Samuel and Charles are half-brothers; Samuel being born from Bran's first wife before he'd become a werewolf a long time ago. Charles is the only natural born werewolf in history after Bran's werewolf mate carried him to term with help of Native American magic."

 _That's right, female werewolves can't have children._ She ignored the brief pang of grief and blinked in sudden realization. If she looked up, she was pretty positive there was a lightbulb going off over her head. "So, _that's_ how he's able to form clothes on 'im and shift so fast. Are they like Darryl and Warren in your pack? The Marrok's Second and Third?"

"You could say that, Artemis." She jumped two feet in the air, nearly broke her neck to look at the owner of the amused voice, and stumbled her way backward until her back hit the corner wall. Heart pounding in her throat and hands quivering, she took deep breaths to keep the panic at bay as she stared at Doc who hadn't moved from his spot by the door. No one touched her, just let her work it out on her own. When her breathing slowed and her hands stopped shaking at her sides, Doc dipped his head in apology and smiled a little. "Apologies. I thought you heard me open the door."

Adam's forehead was a mini-canyon as he watched her stutter incoherently out the corner of his eye. She held up her hands. "Uh, n-no, my bad. I got too caught up bein' nosy. Sorry, I'm fine."

Neither man was convinced in the least by her pathetic attempt of reassurance. She cleared her throat and spoke up before either one could comment. "We never got introduced properly. I'm Artemis Jones, or you could just call me 'Ari'."

Doc's mouth quirked into a half-smirk, a position that seemed to be used regularly, and he took slow, gradual steps forward to take her hand in his. He bowed over it, an old-fashioned gesture she'd only seen in historic movies, and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Dr. Samuel Cornick." His blue eyes glittered in mischief as he winked, "You can address me as 'Samuel' or 'Doc', if you'd prefer."

Her cheeks, already flooded with heat, became increasingly hot at his implication. _Please tell me he hadn't been standing there when I was askin' all those questions._

"Though, I'm surprised Adam bothered to tell you _that_ much about the old man and me." His smirk widened to a full-blown grin that was one step away from splitting his entire face. _Totally heard everythin'. Great._

Adam snorted but didn't say anything.

Doc kept his laughter to himself and had her sit back on the bed so he could take a better look at her leg. Though, after all her moving around, it was clear her broken leg was completely healed. He nodded after a few minutes of touching her leg gently in certain spots and asking how it felt. "You're cleared to go. However, you'll need to eat a lot of protein for the next few weeks until we get some meat on your bones. You are far too skinny to be healthy for human _and_ werewolf standards."

"Does that mean I get to eat a lot of steaks?"

"It means," Adam said with a hint of amusement as Doc turned his attention to him, "that you will be eating _a lot_ of meat in general."

She tilted her head and began to swing her legs from their bed again. There wasn't anything threatening about Doc, at least from an outsider's perspective, and his temperament appeared more lax and calm than most of the men she'd met. She could feel the powerful aura he exuded in copious waves that made her skin tingle and her heart sputter nervously at being so close to a dominant wolf, but the easy smile and childish mischief in his gaze was calming.

Ari watched him work on Adam with efficiency, goading and talking about mundane things as he checked up on his injuries. It was interesting to say the least as the two conversed with mild tension and she wondered if this was normal for two wolves such as themselves acting like this toward one another. There was still a lot she didn't know about their kind and while she _was_ curious to learn more, she was a little frightened by it all. What she _did_ know was already overwhelming enough and possibly learning more about what she was would only leave her more scared of what she was becoming.

"You're tensing up again, Ari," Adam's voice drifted over to her, interrupting her dark thoughts. "What are you thinking about over there?"

She bit her lip in contemplation. Was it really alright to believe the more she knew about the new _her_ then the more she lost of her old self? The Old Ari was already slowly fading away, the abuse and years of captivity had done a number on the her when she was just thirteen—there wasn't much left. The only part of her that remained the same was her determination, and while it had helped considerably in her drive to survive, she wished desperately to have some of the spunk and courage she was known for back then. There was also a giant hole where Lily's disappearance had left and every day without her at her side was like a kick in the gut. She wanted to know if she was dead or alive so badly, just so she could start mending the void in her heart and move on.

Her future was also in question, too. She knew that she'd remain with Adam and his pack in order to repay him for his hospitality and the danger she'd dropped in his lap. However, what would she do after that? She was almost seventeen years old trapped within a thirteen-year-old's body. Could she go back to school like this and 'grow up' with a class of peers who aged naturally and would experience growth spurts? She was robbed of so much after being taken and Changed, but could she grab hold of the smaller pieces that were still tangible? The time she'd lost and her shattered esteem could be restored with help but there was nothing she could do to fully recover what was taken from her. She could only pick up where she left off and hope for the best. Though, it might be awhile before she's ready to re-enter the world again.

"Ari?" Doc turned his attention to her, his professional gaze taking in her stiffened shoulders and the wound-up muscles in her legs.

It may be weeks, months, or even a year before she felt comfortable in her own skin again and could deal with crowds without going into full panic mode. But, if she wanted to regain the life she'd lost then she'd do it in a heartbeat.

She took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders and stretching out her calves like a cat. "I think I'm gonna stand outside for a minute." She stood up and glanced down at her bare feet in slight contemplation before shrugging. It wasn't like she'd be hiking in any snow while on the open hallway. If anything, she'd just get numb toes. "I won't go far, maybe I'll go up to the office…"

Her hand squeezed the doorknob carefully and she controlled her shiver as the blast of freezing air whipped her chocolate strands back. She threw a smile in their direction and ignored the thoughtful look on Adam's face as well as Doc's raised eyebrow. The door shut with a distinct click and she breathed in the crisp morning air like a fish out of water. With only a door between them, she didn't dare release the pent-up wail of frustration that was aimed at herself for panicking about every little thing rather than the men bearing down on her.

Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and padded toward the office. Chill bumps rose along her arms in a swarm as the tiny hairs stood to attention in a vain attempt to conserve body heat. She pulled the sleeves of her new shirt down and grasped the too long sleeves in the palms of her hands to warm her fingers. Shoulders hunched and head down, she almost ran straight into Mercy in her hurry to get inside the nearest heated area.

"Ari? Is something wrong?" Her hands immediately steadied the she-wolf when she nearly fell backwards. "I thought you'd be with Adam for the rest of the morning."

"Got too stifling in there. I, uh, needed a breather."

Mercy frowned but didn't comment. "I was on my way to get some gas. Do you want to come?"

If she wasn't shivering uncontrollably from the insistent North Wind, then she could've jumped in joy. It was clear in her expression, thankfully, and the walker smiled as she led the way toward her van. "Do you want to get the blanket from the back?"

"Yeah," Ari headed toward the van's slide door that opened to the back seat. She grabbed the raggedy blanket and jumped to the passenger's seat where she wrapped herself tightly in it. The sigh that escaped her lips was a little too loud for her taste over something as small as being cocooned in a blanket, but Mercy didn't comment and she was thankful for that. "When're we leaving?"

As Mercy reversed out of the motel's parking lot, she glanced out the corner of her eye in mild surprise. "We? I thought you might choose to stay here."

"Why would I do that?"

"After everything you've been through, Ari…The trauma you've sustained, I figured you would take Bran's offer and stay with him for a while. If you come back with Adam and I, then there will only be more danger and possibly even more horrific memories you'll have to relive." Mercy crossed the road to the gas station and parked beside a gas pump. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ari couldn't fathom why the walker was acting like this other than the possibility that Mercy didn't _want_ her to come. "I don't want you to risk your life any more than you have already. Does Adam know that you plan to come back?"

Ari bit her lip, shifting a little more comfortably in the blanket and the seat. She leaned against the door and shook her head. "Not yet. I meant to tell 'im when I shifted back, but I got distracted."

"Distracted?" Mercy turned the car off and unbuckled. "By what?"

"I wanted to know more about the Marrok—what should I even call 'im anyway? I don't want to be rude or anythin'. And he seems nice and all, but I think he's like the wolf in sheep's clothin', ya know?" She glanced behind her, suddenly very nervous that he might appear. If Doc could sneak up behind her so easily then surely the Marrok could do it just as well. Knowing her luck, she wouldn't have to say anything and he'd know she was too scared to look him in the eye.

She froze as strained laughter echoed in the car, the sound filled the air and erupted the uncertainty she felt, and the brunette wolf gawked as Mercy clutched at the steering wheel with one hand. Her other hand was wrapped around her abdomen, as if her innards would come bursting through her flesh like some sick twisted scene in the _Predator._ Ari only saw it _once_ with her Dad and Aquilo one stormy night in their camper during a trip to the great outdoors. She was ten and Aquilo was thirteen but Dad had insisted it wouldn't be too scary. After a month of sleeping with her parents, Mom had banished her father to the couch until he finally made it up to her by buying ice cream and reassuring Ari that aliens weren't real.

Mercy was guffawing too much on her behalf and she wasn't even sure if the slightly wild look in her eye was safe or not. It took another minute for her to finally calm and by this point, Ari was contemplating getting out of the Vanagon and walking back to the motel to inform Adam that Mercy had gone off the deep end. Wiping away a tear, Mercy cleared her throat and threw a grin her way. "Sorry. It's just that I've never thought of Bran that way before. It was too good of an analogy."

"Oh," Ari blinked and asked, a little unsure, "Are you, um, okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let me pump some gas and we can see about getting breakfast." She opened the door and closed it quickly before any cold air could get in before turning to pump gas. Ari winced in sympathy as Mercy shivered beside the car, rubbing her arms briskly through the thin jacket someone must've lent her.

She sighed, turning her attention to the window and stared into space. There was _nothing_ out here despite the few townspeople who were brave enough to venture outside for work or to make a trip at the measly grocery store. As much as she loved snow and the thought of playing around in it, she preferred to do so with layered, heavy winter clothes. And while it was a very small town with a prejudice against outsiders as well as walkers, apparently, she liked the idea of it. It was calm and peaceful, there weren't any sudden noises to startle her or huge crowds that could possibly send her into a panic. There were a lot of wolves, she was sure, but with the silence it wouldn't be bad slowly taking steps toward the old and more confident Ari. She'd be able to hunt in the woods like she used to do back in Mississippi with Dad and her brothers—although, she mused, it'll be on four feet rather than two and using teeth and claws instead of a rifle.

But, the isolation would help her as much as it would tear away at her soul. She needed the peace to readjust to society and people again, but remaining tucked away in a nice little sanctuary all the time just wasn't for her. There was no doubt in her mind she'd go crazy quicker if she stayed so far away from civilization for long. The smothering protection from the world in Aspen Creek wouldn't keep her stable forever and she liked how the community reminded her of her small hometown, but even back then she hated being far away from the city and people.

She _loved_ the interaction with people and walking along sidewalks just observing how someone walked. Being a dancer for most of her life, the rhythm of a person's gait always told a story about their lives—the lady with fast strides and clicking heels who was a hard worker, the man with a relaxed, long gait who was comfortable with following the flow, or the little girl who skipped to the beat of her father's expensive shoes, happy that one day she'd be like him when she grew up. You could always tell when someone was happy, angry, or sad whenever they walked. Ari used to glide around people in the morning crowd like she was performing on stage and her music were the people walking to work.

The profound _joy_ of being able to dance to whatever music or beat she heard was the main reason why she liked dancing. Lily often said that while she enjoyed writing her own songs in silence and singing after numerous weeks of practice, Ari preferred to work with noise and could perform the minute someone asked.

That's why she couldn't handle the peace and quiet for long. Her heart, filled with a terrible darkness and covered in scabs, wouldn't be able to take it. Helping Adam find his daughter and repaying her debt for dropping all this mess on the pack was the main reason why she refused to accept the Marrok's offer, but the other reason was that she _needed_ to be surrounded by people and listen to the natural music within their hearts.

"Ari, I got you a biscuit and a burrito." Mercy entered the Vanagon with a brown bag and set it on the dash while she buckled up again.

She jerked a little, completely unaware the walker had finished fueling and gotten them both breakfast. Her heart fluttered like hundreds of butterflies bumping into her ribcage searching for freedom. Mercy didn't move, choosing to let Ari regain a sense of control, and guilt was etched on her face, pulling her brows together and turning her lips downward. "Sorry," she apologized softly, still not looking directly at her.

"It's fine." Ari took a deep breath and smiled a little in wry amusement. "I think too hard for my own good. Not your fault." She grabbed the paper bag and found her biscuit and burrito. "Thanks for the food."

Mercy's shoulders loosened and she started up the car. "You're welcome."

Ari unwrapped her biscuit and inhaled it just before they reached the motel again. She was taking a bite of her burrito when she hopped out of the car, shuddering against the strong wind whipping through her thin clothes, and began to make her way to Adam's door. However, she paused after realizing that Mercy hadn't immediately followed her. The wind berated against her back and shoulders, demanding she yield against its might, and she turned on her heel to search for her companion. She nearly lost her balance as the restless gales slammed into her chest and she coughed on her burrito.

The scent of pinewood, earth, and a twinge of musk she'd never smelt before assaulted her nostrils like the beginnings of a tidal wave. It was a familiar smell, one she'd often inhale whenever _he_ was around to watch her suffer or fight against the hired mercenaries and security. Despite the difference in physique, appearance, and facial structure, she couldn't help but drop her burrito and scramble backward until her back hit the wall. Standing before her was a man she'd never seen before and Mercy clearly knew him from her childhood spent out here, so there was absolutely _no fucking reason_ why she should go into full blown panic mode. _He_ wasn't here—it wasn't _him_ standing before her with an expression filled with mock concern or a terrible, cold gleam in his eye as he watched her scream in agony. No, this man, while werewolf, had a much kinder face and a smile that was gentler than any she'd seen in a long time.

But the scent—it was too much.

She hadn't even noticed she was hyperventilating until her vision began to blacken around the edges and her back was sliding to the cold floor. Her body was becoming overwhelmed by the freezing air, as if the wind had decided to fill her entire being with its frost and ice. There were suddenly too many vague shapes and blurred figures trying to creep closer to her vulnerable form—hulking and frightening figures that towered over her and threatened to swallow her whole. She shied back, falling sideways to crawl away as nausea settled deeply into her already knotting stomach. Voices, muffled and far away, drifted into her ears a moment before quickly fading to nothing as she gasped for air.

Every breath was like a punch in the gut as the damning scent that belonged to a man who continued to haunt her dreams whispered along her flesh and forcing its way into her nose. Even miles away, he continued to bring her to her knees, robbing her of air and the ability to think coherently. She swiped at a misshapen hand, trying to shriek but only coughing up a lung instead. Her eyes squeezed shut, her lungs desperately calling out for oxygen but her throat refused to work properly. It was like _he_ had his hand wrapped around her throat, slowly squeezing it closed and laughing maniacally while she struggled in his grasp and clawed at his fingers.

There was a grinding noise as the hinges of the door behind her cried out against her unconscious demand. It groaned, the heavy door finally breaking and flying through the air before crashing into the room's kitchenette. She wheezed, pulling herself inside as tears cascaded down pale cheeks, and reached blindly for some sort of weapon. Her mind refused to be of any assistance as she whimpered out in short intervals and willed herself to not pass out. Becoming immobile when there were so many of them coming towards her, their vaguely shaped forms taking on the same face that had ordered the experiments in the first place.

She couldn't smell his scent anymore, the wind having shifted its attention elsewhere and allowing heat to gradually return to her sluggish limbs. Her ears were still too muffled to make out anything and she couldn't find a damn thing inside this single bedroom to protect herself with. Frustrated, scared, and worn out, she collapsed on the floor in a heap. Chest heaving in great gasps that shook her entire body from head to toe and sobbing breathlessly, all Ari could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hoped they didn't drag her down to the abysmal darkness below.

 _It is alright, pup,_ the wolf soothed, rising from her soul and rubbing its head against her mental self's cheek. _You are safe. Deep breaths._

" _How do you know?!"_ Her voice cracked an octave as she stared wide-eyed at the wolf. She shuddered, her attention returning back to reality as something warm and rough touched her forehead, wiping away the sweat that had begun to perspire.

The wolf purred, a deep guttural sound that rumbled in its chest and surrounded her in its calm. _Because I sense the Alpha and his voice calls for you. Calm your heart, pup, there is nothing to fear._

Slowly, the world began to return to normal as blurred lines sharpened and formed the shapes of the group of people who'd helped her. Adam was crouched in front of her, his hand pressed against her cheek now, and there was a cane lying on the floor beside him. He didn't say anything to her, his eyes a startling gold as he gazed down at her, and his hand was gentle as it caressed her burning face. A tsunami of calm spread throughout her system, allowing her throat to relax and give her lungs oxygen. The nausea evaporated and her stomach stopped tying itself in knots as her muscles began to go limp. She closed her eyes with a small sigh, breathing deeply as fatigue began to settle in.

As much as she wanted to sleep and bask in the soothing glow, Adam had other ideas. "What happened?"

"Scent…" She murmured, fighting to remain awake just long enough to explain her overreaction. "Familiar smell."

"You smelled something that triggered a memory? What was it?" Adam petted her hair, smoothing out the tangles easily. His voice was soft, a sweet almost innocent drawl entering its normally gruff tone.

She shook her head, the calm fading a moment as she recalled that heartless face staring at her as if she was no more than a toy for him to play with. "No, no, I don't want to."

"You are safe here, Artemis," her body relaxed again despite the unexpected and unnerving presence of the Marrok. "Tell us what you remembered."

Bright sapphires opened blearily, the impact of whatever both men were doing making her eyes glaze over and her body remain completely limp. She rested her head on a forearm, bringing the memory to the forefront of her mind and the main antagonist starring in it. "He created it. Ordered them to…to use me and Lils like fish bait for the wolves. His scent was here," she whispered.

"Da, that's enough." _Doc's here, too?_ "She needs to sleep now."

Adam frowned, brushing a rogue tear that had formed without her realizing it. "I didn't think a werewolf's heart could beat so erratically like that."

"She's lucky her heart didn't burst—she'd nearly had cardiac arrest if you hadn't calmed her down."

The Marrok hummed thoughtfully, "But to think she would have an episode from a scent of the man who did this here in Aspen Creek."

"It is very peculiar," Doc agreed, watching Ari groggily observe her surroundings before closing her eyes again.

"I believe we will need to investigate this thoroughly and efficiently." The Marrok turned to his son, addressing him with the full blow of his power and authority as his Alpha, "Samuel, you are to accompany them to the Tri-Cities and find out who is harming these newly turned wolves. You are to pass judgement on the perpetrator swiftly upon capture."

Doc bowed his head and walked past him to give Adam a lending hand as he pulled Ari to his chest. It probably wasn't the best idea since he was still recovering and lifting heavy things would no doubt stir his injuries, but he didn't complain or wince in the slightest as he stood. She rested her head against his neck, breathing slowly and one step away from falling to sleep. However, Adam nudged her and she peered blearily at the Marrok who watched her fight a losing battle with mirth in his eyes and pulling at his lips.

"Thank you for everything," he said, his words sincere and full of respect as he bowed slightly.

The Marrok smiled, "Any time." His eyes turned to her, his gaze softening as his palm pressed lightly against the side of her face. "Remember that you are not alone, young Artemis. When you are in need, you can rely on your wolf to guide you."

Tired and a little weary, she mumbled a "thank you" before resting her head back on Adam's chest. She closed her eyes and ignored the men's chuckling. What did they expect after having such a _fantastic_ episode? She even broke a door and probably would've used said door as a weapon to protect herself if they crowded her.

 _I need more practice,_ she mused weakly. _There's gotta be a better way to handle this._ Try as she might, sleep overcame her and she drifted off to the slow swaying of Adam's gait.


	8. Truth

_**Why, hello there, readers! It's been almost seven months since I last updated? Heh, heh...Sorry about that, y'all. I hate to make excuses about not updating this story, but school has been really hectic plus I was a lot more busy this summer than I had initially hoped. What matters right now is that the next chapter is finally here! WHOOOOOOO! CELEBRATION!**_

 _ **I'd like to inform y'all that every follow and fav or review I get makes me really happy. Just as much as me updating the next chapter for this story is for y'all. I'll be honest and say that this chapter was almost complete several months ago after the initial post for Chapter Six. I got to a particular scene where I couldn't figure out how I wanted Ari to figure out what she was. I had several drafts with this chapter and I kept coming back to one the most so I ended up using it in the end. It's literally 4AM here right now and I'm trying to get this up ASAP because I know it's been awhile.**_

 _ **No, I won't be given up on this story at all. I have big plans for Ari and how she'll impact the series as a whole. I'd like to mention that not everything that happens in the novels will happen within this story or future stories. I may not update as often as everyone would like, but know that I am working on this as much as I can since I have other stories plus a few new ones in the works as I speak. (Granted you may not be even interested in the fanfics I plan on publishing here, but what the hell, right?)**_

 _ **Sorry for the babbling. I'm sure y'all are more interested in the chapter than what I have to say so...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **~Delyth the Storyteller**_

* * *

 _ **The Survivor**_

 _Chapter Seven_

 _Truth_

* * *

"' _So you're always honest,' I said._

' _Aren't you?"_

' _No,' I told him, 'I'm not.'_

' _Well, that's good to know, I guess.'_

' _I'm not saying I'm a liar,' I told him. He raised his eyebrows. 'That's not how I meant it, anyways.'_

' _How'd you mean it, then?'_

' _I just…I don't always say what I feel.'_

' _Why not?'_

' _Because the truth sometimes hurts,' I said._

' _Yeah,' he said, 'So do lies, though.'"—Sarah Dessen, Just Listen_

* * *

She awoke to the heaviest and most alarming silence she had ever gotten the chance to witness in her entire life. Whether you decide this opportunity as a gift or curse is up to you, but Ari was beginning to wish she was anywhere else but _here_. The Vanagon seemed to shrink the longer this tension continued and she thought her bones were going to snap when a small growl, low and territorial, hung in the air. It wasn't hard to deduce her pillow (Adam's legs, which wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world) had elicited the snarl or that it was directed toward the front seat. As a matter of fact, Doc was the cause of the rage spreading across the air.

Her eyes widened as the doctor's grip on Mercy's thigh tightened, a show of defiance to whatever had caused this sudden faceoff, and a replying growl erupted from his throat. She lifted her head slowly, stumbling away from Adam and the confrontation which seemed inevitable. The car turned unnaturally cold despite the heater blasting at full force. Ari huddled on the opposite end of the Vanagon, wringing her hands uneasily as she tried to build the courage to ask just what the hell was going on.

Mercy had other plans.

Yelping as the car jerked off the road and to the side, she grabbed for Doc's seat and dug her nails painfully into the seat covers. Heart beating a mile a minute and threatening to just _quit_ its job as her blood pumper, she gasped for air as Mercy slammed on her brakes and jerked the gear shift to park. She's never been scared of driving in cars before, but she _wasn't_ getting in another car with Mercy again if she was going to pull maneuvers like that.

Before she could utter a single word, the walker whirled around to Doc, eyes blazing and face lit up with fury, "You, out of the car." She jerked her head toward Adam and ordered tersely, "And, _you_ , stay put."

Without another word, she shoved the door open and slammed it shut with enough force to rattle the car's frame. Ari winced. Whatever the two men did, Mercy was beyond pissed.

Doc watched her stomp a few yards away from the car before stepping out the vehicle much more calmly than Mercy had. He glanced back at them a moment with a raised eyebrow, amused by the blowup, and shut the door gently.

Ari blinked, slowly releasing her grip on the seat as she took in Doc's easy gait toward Mercy's stiff form. She peeked at Adam, wondering how he was reacting to all of this and gawked when she saw his eyes closed and face blank of any emotion. A little worried and fidgety about approaching him after hearing such a terrifying sound leave his lips, she crawled back towards him and sat cross-legged at his side. He didn't show any sign he'd heard her approach, but she knew deep down he had and was just giving her time to calm down. From her point of view, it looked like he needed more time to cool his head off than she did.

"Um, Adam?"

He grunted in acknowledgment.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "What, uh, happened? Is everythin' alright?"

"Samuel and I had a mild…disagreement. It is nothing you need to concern yourself with." One eye opened, clear and dark brown just like the fertile soil of the earth. "How are you feeling?"

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, she turned her attention out the windshield where both Mercy and Doc stood several feet away from the van. The walker looking both exasperated and beyond irritated at a calm and collected doctor who took the heat in stride. If it wasn't for the stiffness in Mercy's stance and the scowl donning her lips, then Ari wouldn't have guessed they were out there for a possible yelling match. She wondered how long it would take before Mercy finally snapped and left the good doctor out there on the side of the road.

"Um, better than before. I wasn't too heavy for you?" At Adam's blank stare at her sudden question, she elaborated quickly, "I mean, you're still hurt and—and you carried me, so I figured it probably didn't help your injuries—"

Her mouth closed with an audible smack as he held up a hand, a small smile working its way to his mouth. "You don't need to be so concerned about me, Ari. Despite what you may think, you don't weigh that much to begin with and won't regain the weight you lost in your years of captivity overnight. As for me, I will be much better once we get back." He shifted the blankets draped around his shoulders and leaned his head back. "But, that's not what I meant."

She frowned, confused. "Then what…?"

Then it hit her. Her panic attack just before they left Aspen Creek. She stiffened, the unforgettable scent assaulting her all over again as it yanked unwanted memories back to the surface. "I…That's the worst one I've had. I mean, since bein' here with y'all."

Adam kept his eyes closed and she was thankful as it would only make talking about her episode even harder. It was already difficult to push through the irrational fear she felt at just the _mention_ of the scent that had set her off in the first place. She knew he heard the quiver in her voice, but he didn't comment on it.

"I was afraid we were going to be forced to take _drastic measures_ to calm you down." His lips twitched, "Fortunately, you responded to my touch. We didn't think you would accept it after swiping at Bran's hand the way you did."

At her mortified expression, Adam chuckled but quickly halted as the pain in his ribs broke through his mirth. "Don't worry. Bran is a very understanding man when it comes to wolves like you. He and Samuel had a real kick about it after you fell asleep."

Her lips parted to explain why she still needed to apologize to the Marrok, but Doc was making his way back to the car with a smug smirk. She blinked as Mercy watched him just as dumbfounded as Ari. He opened the Vanagon's sliding door and hopped in just as another eighteen-wheeler rushed by the parked car with a roar. _Just what did they talk 'bout anyway? And, wasn't Doc pissed at Adam just a few minutes ago?_

His gaze zeroed in on her curious expression first before flickering over to Adam as if assessing the current situation between the two. She coughed awkwardly and looked out the window toward the interstate with fake interest. "It's alright, Artemis. Adam and I should sort out our differences when we're out of the car. Right?"

Adam nodded, though his eyes hardened a little. "We can discuss this later after everything is said and done."

"See? Told you it wouldn't be such a big deal, Artemis." Doc grinned at her and opened the door to wave Mercy over.

Two very dominant wolves being at odds with one another while in a confined space seemed like a pretty big deal to her. But, if they both decided to behave then who was she to call Doc out on it? She sighed, the sooner they got back to the Tri-Cities and out of this car the better off she'll be.

Mercy opened the driver's door after another truck zoomed passed and glanced back at both Adam and Ari with wary eyes. When Adam didn't say anything more about whatever had caused the bad atmosphere, she simply shifted gears and pulled them back on the road without another word. Still perplexed of what she'd woken up into, Ari asked hesitantly, "Did…Did y'all talk about the other night? About what happened?"

Doc looked over his shoulder before returning his attention to the road again. "Yes, we were attempting to figure out what this group of new wolves and humans were planning when they attacked Adam. I meant to ask earlier, Artemis, but did you see who the leader of this organization before?"

"Well, sorta but not really."

"What do you mean?" Mercy asked, interrupting Doc. "You've been there the longest, right? How can you see him but not see him?"

"The first time I saw 'im it was 'bout two years ago, I think. Lils and I weren't eatin' the food they were givin' us and I'd just returned from a recent run with several wolves. It was too dark and I could barely lift my head anyway let alone keep my eyes open. Lily probably saw 'im better than I did…" She swallowed and clenched her fists. "The next time he came to visit was little over four months ago. He'd wanted some kinda folder and I saw 'im briefly through the window of the buildin' I was in."

Adam rubbed his chin and met the Doc's eyes through the rearview mirror. "In other words, you recognize him more through his scent than sight."

"If it's one thing I won't ever forget, it's his scent." She shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and refusing to look at anyone.

"You said earlier that you smelled something familiar at Aspen Creek," Doc said, turning around in his seat to watch her more carefully. "Was it his?"

Her shoulders threatening to break seemed answer enough because he didn't ask further, and she was grateful for that as the car descended into a brief silence. Mercy tapped on the steering wheel, seemingly to be thinking about something really hard as they drove further away from the snowy mountains of Montana. "Ari?"

"Yeah?" She lifted her head and looked at the older woman.

"That night when you were taken to my shop—do you know _why_ they decided to bring you along when they were going to bring Mac back?"

Both Doc and Adam turned to look at her then, apparently neither one of them having had thought to ask this question, or maybe they had and were just waiting for the right time. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to think back to any possible conversations she overheard before she was taken from her cage but came up with none. Now that she thought about it, why would they bother to take her out in the first place? Even if she was too weak to stand by herself, it was still a risk to bring her out at all. If she had shifted to the wolf to escape, then it would've been one more wolf they'd lost due to negligence. So, why risk it? Could they have planned for her to be taken in by Adam and his pack that night? But how could they have known that it would be Adam who would decide to bring them under his wing?

Furthermore, if they knew where Mac was the entire time then why did they wait until the other night to go and retrieve him? When Mac escaped the compound, they were nowhere near the Tri-Cities until a few weeks ago. Did they possibly steer him here so Adam could take him in and by default, her as well? She did remember the men who had taken her to Mercy's garage that night say the boss had ordered they take her with them. From what she _did_ know about him, he was very smart and didn't make careless decisions. There was also the fact she'd heard Adam's name more than once in the past few weeks before she'd been freed, too. Was Adam their target this whole time?

"Ari?" She nearly leapt out of her skin at Adam's gentle touch, his fingers warm against her suddenly cool, ashen skin. Her eyes, wide with trepidation, met his as she pulled away from him. How could she take comfort from a man who'd lost his own daughter because of her? It was sick and twisted—she didn't dare deserve it. Jesse was alone with those crazy bastards and terrified out of her mind right now, hoping and praying her dad will come to save her, and here she is diverting Adam's attention from his own baby girl. It wasn't fair.

She moved to the far side of the van without choking herself with the seatbelt and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Her throat was a little tight but she managed to choke out what she needed to. "I'm fine." She watched a car pass them on an upcoming hill. "I don't remember hearin' anythin' from the guards about the boss's plans, but they'd talk about Adam a few times before I was taken."

"What about? Do you remember?" Doc asked gently.

"They were talkin' 'bout the drugs whenever they mentioned Adam, and I remember those men questionin' the boss's decision about lettin' me come that night, too, Mercy."

Mercy hummed thoughtfully, "So they didn't know why you were coming along either, huh?"

"I was surprised when Mercy told us you were in the SUV with them on a retrieval mission," Adam said, "They were risking two wolves they apparently needed to continue these experiments too easily, don't you think?"

Ari rubbed her arms, "I wondered that too… Why take me out at all? Mac and I didn't even know each other that well."

"Which begs the question: If they knew you two didn't know each other at all, then why drop both you and Mac in Adam's lap?"

Mercy agreed, "It's one thing if Ari was in fighting condition when they brought her, but she could hardly bare her own weight let alone fight. At first, I thought they had simply brought her to make an example out of her—kill her in front of Mac and force him to come or he's next—but it seemed like they were trying to keep her alive while using her to convince him to leave with them."

"Could they have allowed her to escape in order to ensure I accepted both her and Mac into my home?"

"Adam's question has merit, Mercy. How can we know it wasn't purely coincidental that they were there when they decided to ambush Adam? Or that they knew Adam was the Alpha here? Mac and Artemis could have ended up in Seattle with Angus Hopper. If that were the case, would they still make such an effort to attack an Alpha?"

 _Angus? Who's that?_ She glanced out the corner of her eye, watching Mercy chew on her bottom lip as she thought and wondered if it would be okay to ask who this Angus guy was. However, the coyote shifter had figured out her next course of action and replied, "I don't think Mac and Ari being taken in by Adam that night only to be attacked the next morning as coincidence. It's too much to be purely that. If it was just Mac then it could be written off, but the fact that _two_ of the wolves they had custody over being in Adam's home? That's a big red flag there, Samuel."

"Then we have to concede Adam is a part of their overall plan, whatever it may be, and both Artemis and Mac were the cataclysm to set things into motion."

Ari flinched, the guilt coming back in full force now. Maybe she should have just stayed in Aspen Creek instead of coming back to make matters possibly even worse. Her hand pulled at a loose string from the long sleeve shirt she wore, and looked down, tracing patterns in the floor with her bare feet. Was it really okay to be here?

"There's no reason for you to feel guilty, Artemis," Adam said suddenly, and her head snapped up to look at him. "You are as much of a victim as Jesse and I are—even if I had not taken the two of you home, such an incident would have occurred anyway. I am sure whoever planned this has thought about it for a long time now."

"But—"

"Adam's right, Ari. It's not like you planned for this to happen. And, how could you? After everything you've been through, when the opportunity to finally be free came, you took it. There's no shame in that." Mercy smiled, "Stop being so hard on yourself, okay?"

She nodded, albeit not completely convinced that what happened wasn't entirely her fault, but she'd forget about it for now.

 **~o~**

At some point, Ari fell asleep against Adam's shoulder, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and she was once again oblivious to the world. She slept the rest of the ride to the Tri-Cities, her mind wandering to happier times where her family was whole and happy. Dreams filled with laughter and playful bickering and her parents' smiling at their children in fondness. Lily was there, her smile like the sun itself as she darted around the yard like a playful puppy and leading their younger brother, Auster, in a game of tag. Aquilo was shaking his head but upon Ari's instance, he too joined in on their childish antics and more than once, tackled the then ten-year-old Auster to the ground with the gentleness of a charging rhino.

Whereas Quil had russet hair and icy blue eyes along with the startling resemblance to their father, Auster was strawberry blonde with bright sky orbs and a personality just like their mother. The ten-year-old boy had always been gentle and kind to anyone, but underlying that kindness was a strength and intelligence Ari had always been astounded by. Quil had noticed how truly special their little brother was since his first steps, and Auster had taken a strong admiration toward the eldest brother since he first set his eyes on him. Despite the age difference, Quil and Auster were as close as if they were only a few months or a year a part. Even though Auster didn't play much violent-based sports—being an avid archer and soccer player—he was no pushover in a scrap.

Granted, Auster and Quil always wrestled rough despite the five-year age gap. Ari remembered many days spent with her twin watching the two brothers rough house with each other, their limbs twisting and grappling with one another. Sometimes, Quil would tweak Auster's shoulder too hard or the play became too rough for a small boy. Yet, their parents never intervened because Quil would never hurt his siblings, not even when they probably deserved a good spanking for pulling some of their terrible and reckless stunts and pranks.

These memories, these happy dreams, were like a fresh of breath air and she breathed in as much as she could. They always seemed to last for split seconds—moments that are typically interrupted by the outside world or a touch of darkness from later months. Every chance she got to enjoy what kindness her subconscious gave her, she drank like a dehydrated woman who'd traveled the desert for months without enough water. Her mother's face, glowing and full of such life, and her father's boisterous laugh, deep and soothing, were harder to remember after all the horror she'd suffered. There were times she couldn't even recall what they looked like, only their laughter and voices would whisper sweet comfort to her ears.

All the love and happiness she'd felt before being turned into a werewolf were almost completely buried under the pile of terror, horror, torture, and nightmares her life had quickly become. Even Quil's and Auster's faces were beginning to allude her as she dreamt of days spent with her family.

"Easy, Ari," someone murmured gently as she stirred in her sleep. Briefly, Ari registered the strong yet lean muscles holding her closely to a male chest, the scent foreign yet familiar all the same; although the memory of who it belonged to was quickly fading away. She was so very tired and she didn't want to leave the peacefulness of her dream just yet.

Someone touched her hair, a gentle caress meant to soothe the canyons forming along her forehead. "Let's get inside before someone sees us. Warren, do you happen to have some spare clothes for Ari?"

The southern drawl of a thick Texan accent sounded further ahead, but his voice was just as soft as the man who was carrying her. A creak reached her muffled ears as a door was opened followed by a wonderful wave of warmth washing over her. Until she felt the heat from inside Warren's house, she hadn't realized how cold she was until her tremors had slowly faded away. "Yes, there's some warmer clothes for her to change into once she wakes up."

Ari was shifted around a moment but sleep was quickly fading much to her dismay. She wanted to bask in the glow of her family, but even that was being robbed of her so easily. Gradually, her eyes slid opened and she peered blearily into Doc's amused face. "It's alright, Ari. We're somewhere safe so you and Adam can rest for a while."

"'S it okay?" She mumbled, eyelashes fluttering weakly against her cheeks. "Why're hidin'?"

Mercy appeared in her line of sight and answered. "We think one of the members of the pack might have betrayed Adam. And since he's weak, someone might try to challenge him for Alpha and kill him."

She knew it was a very serious and life-threatening predicament for Adam, but she was far too groggy to fully comprehend what Mercy was saying. She couldn't properly freak out that Doc was holding her like she was his new bride. Instead, she simply nodded her head and rolled her neck until she could bury her face in Doc's cotton shirt. Before his chuckles could reach her ears, Ari was already back asleep.

The next time she woke up, Ari felt soft sheets enveloping her in its warmth. Her head rested firmly on the pillow and she sighed contentedly as she rolled over in attempt to drift back to Dream Land. Unfortunately, realization struck her like lightning and she bolted forward, sheets and pillows scattering all around her as she panicked. Her skin prickled with the need to Change, but she fought it back with gritted teeth as the surrounding scent finally registered.

 _Warren._

The sweet Texan who had been nothing but nice to her since the introduction the other night. She remembered Doc carrying her and Warren assuring Mercy that there would be clothes for her to change into when she woke up. Her eyes flitted about the room, searching for a pile of new clothes and sighed in relief after spotting them. Her feet slid to the floor and she padded over to the dresser where a pair of sweats, shirt, and a thick jacket were folded. Ari closed her eyes briefly as she reached for the sweats first and began to change.

Once she was finished, Ari stared conflictedly at her old clothes and wondered what she should do with them. Should she just fold them up and leave them in the room? Or should she take them downstairs to be washed?

In the end, she decided to fold them and take them downstairs to greet the others. She let her nose lead her to Mercy, Doc, and Warren without a hitch in her step as she bounced down the stairs. Her eyes searched for anyone in the living room and found not a single werewolf much to her surprise. An eyebrow raised in mild confusion, Ari reached the bottom step and looked around the room curiously.

It was comfortably furnished with a sofa and chairs for guests to lounge on as well as a coffee table centered in front of the couch. She glanced out the window that showed the front yard and noticed it was pitch black outside. So, she mused, time hadn't passed too much since she fell back asleep again. The she-wolf tilted her head when someone cursed inelegantly in the kitchen and headed in that direction. She blinked for several moments after seeing both Warren and Doc fussing over several dishes which smelled heavenly. Her stomach immediately began to rumble its complaints and she closed her eyes at the aroma.

"That smells really good." Ari entered the room and walked hesitantly toward the breakfast bar. She glanced from Doc to Warren as they turned to watch her like she was a rabbit trying to sneak past the terrible predators trying to eat it. Gulping and feeling like her throat was going to close-up, she ducked her head and lifted the clothes in an almost silent plea. "U-um, I was wondering what to do with these? Sorry."

She flinched when Warren rounded the counter to take the dirty clothes from her gently. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, sugar. Why don't you take a seat and eat somethin'? I'll take these and get 'em nice and clean for you."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly as he helped her hop onto the bar stool and gestured for Doc to hand her a plate. Warren turned on his heel and disappeared from the kitchen. Ari glanced up at the Marrok's son curiously as the tension in the air calmed for a moment. "Is this one of those dominance things?"

Doc blinked before chuckling. "Yes, something like that. Since Warren is Adam's Third and Adam is out of commission and the Second is not here, Warren is acting in the Alpha's place."

"So…Warren's basically in charge of the Pack right now?"

"Yes," Doc grinned as he finished fixing a plate for her. "Since I'm more dominant and not a part of the Pack, it's a little uncomfortable for us."

"Oh," Ari took the plastic plate from Doc and gave a faint smile in thanks. "And Adam? Is he okay?"

"He's in a healing coma, sweetheart," Warren reassured from behind her, his voice soft and kind. He moved carefully into her view, ever mindful of her tense shoulders and clenched fists. "I put your clothes in the wash."

Ari took a deep breath and released it through her nose. She was okay. Warren and Doc weren't going to hurt her. There was no reason to be so skittish no matter how much her instincts demanded she remain cautious.

She nodded toward the Texan werewolf and began to eat the Thai takeout with vigor. Doc chuckled and began to dig into his own meal with more grace while Warren fixed another plate for himself. The brunette teenager paused mid-chew and twisted around in her seat—searching for Mercy. Frowning, she met Warren's bemused eyes and finished chewing before asking, "Where's Mercy?"

"Out doing what she does best, Ari." Doc met the Third's gaze with twinkling eyes before meeting her befuddled face. "Getting into trouble."

A memory of another scent, this one wearing expensive cologne, slammed into her consciousness as her eyebrows furrowed. "There was someone else here…Another man with Warren's scent marking him."

The two men watched her with surprise, and Warren's face almost blanching of all color as he stared at her. Her eyes were slightly glazed as she stared into an unseen world and she tilted her head to the side, as if that would somehow make her see clearer. Ari pursed her lips in concentration as she tried to place this strange man, but couldn't make sense of what she had sensed. She placed a hand to her temple, the beginnings of a migraine slowly pulsing.

"Ari?" She opened her eyes and met Doc's concerned yet curious orbs. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, she turned her attention to a tense and slightly fearful Warren who seemed unaware she was looking at him. His fist tightened around the fork he'd been using and she could hear the squeal of the metal. Frightened yet somehow calm, she reached out and placed her hand over his white knuckles. His fingers flexed and the veins in his arms appeared ready to burst at any moment, but she merely squeezed his hand. Slowly—gradually, Warren's fist loosened and the tense muscles of his arms relaxed.

Her throat was beginning to close and her breathing had become shallow, but she still felt calm the longer she held onto his hand. Something inside of her clicked and the peace that spread throughout her entire being was addicting. There was something secure and different about the peace she felt, however. Sapphire eyes dimmed and glazed over as she reverted inward—completely unaware of her body going limp and falling backwards. Doc lunged forward just as Warren reached to grasp her wrist and keep her from crashing into the tile.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She's…barely breathing…We need to…!"

"Calm down…Panicking won't…pulse is normal there's…"

Their voices are almost dreamlike—too incoherent for her to fully comprehend or make sense of as she drifted deeper into her soul. She could see the meadow of her sanctuary and the she-wolf who shared her soul and mind. Ari closed her eyes and rested against the endless soft fields of flowers and grass. The dark wolf approached the teenager with soft steps that barely disturbed the tall orchids, and Ari held out her hand in a mild greeting. She didn't understand why she'd suddenly been drawn here, but she wasn't scared anymore. What did she have to fear here anyway?

" _Why am I here? Is there something wrong with me?"_ Even her voice was lackadaisical about the entire situation. She's never felt this much peace in such a long time…

Her wolf companion settled beside her and Ari buried her fingers in the soft, thick fur. _You have a strong connection to the physical world._

" _Yeah, telekinesis. Dad told me about it when I was, like, five."_ Her left hand began to idly pull at the grass as she closed her eyes. Completely at home here in the deepest crevices of her soul.

 _Be that as it may, pup, there is something much more special about you than simple telekinesis._

" _What do you mean?"_

The wolf turned to stare into Ari's bright sapphire eyes. _You are so attuned with your physical surroundings—be it a simple inanimate object or a living creature—you know what is around you._

" _Are you saying that I…"_ Ari sat up, reaching out to hold onto the wolf with both hands as the peace she felt began to recede. _"Am I able to manipulate people? But, I thought—"_

 _No. You cannot manipulate people in the sense of mind control, sweet one. That would require a level of telepathy for which you do not possess._ The she-wolf nudged Ari with her nose and gave a guttural purr. _However, you are able to affect their emotions._

" _Emotions? Like empathy? That's a thing?"_

 _Yes, but you must understand. You do not control what they may feel._

" _Then what_ _ **can**_ _I do?"_

Ari looked up into the wolf's eyes with furrowed brows and she could have sworn her companion had smiled. _You already know the answer, pup._

" _I do?"_ Confused, she tried to think about any time where she'd inadvertently calmed the wolves down. But, did she just _calm_ people down subconsciously? Thinking back to when she and Lily were originally housed with the other werewolves, she remembered how riled they'd get whenever the labcoats would come for her or her twin. How she'd growl and fight and scream for them to leave Lily alone and the wolves would become inconsolable. When the men in military uniforms realized it was because of her, they separated her and Lily from the rest.

But that wasn't all. She had kept Adam's wolf from attacking her after she'd clumsily fell on him—and he was injured and probably in a lot of pain. Adam's wolf should have killed her, yet he didn't. Instead he'd allowed her to lay next to him and feel safe. She'd also kept Warren from going off the deep end from whatever was causing him to panic. All those times she had unconsciously soothed them and made them relax around her! How could she not know or even realize that what she was doing could be seen as something far more special than telekinesis? Could the boss had known she'd be like this? That she had this kind of gift? Did Lily have this same ability or was the fact that she didn't have it was the reason why they'd taken her away?

 _Young pup, how could you have known? It is not your fault—your mind does what it must in order to survive. If this vile man knew you would become something far more special then you cannot change it. What is done is done._

" _But how could I do this to them! They've done so much for me and I'm manipulating their emotions! Am I forcing them to help me? Did I have more of an impact on why Adam was attacked and Jesse was kidnapped?_

 _ **No.**_ Ari quieted immediately as the wolf instilled the full force of her violet and cobalt glare on the teenager. _Everything that has happened is not your fault. As I have stated before, Artemis. You do not control their feelings. However, you are able to project a calming effect on those around you._

" _Projection? Even though I may be scared out of my mind and ready to flee?"_

 _Despite your fear and the scars you've acquired, you have always had this inner peace. This sanctuary you created,_ the wolf gestured toward the field of flowers with a jerk of her head, _for instance, is why you are able to project peace to another living creature._

" _And if I can't find this inner peace? Then I might project something else? Like anger?"_ Ari asked, remembering the wolves she affected in the warehouse before.

Her other half nodded its head. _Yes. It is possible, which is why you must be mindful. You must remember that no matter what you may feel and experience—I am always here within your soul._

Ari smiled and hugged the other half of her soul with a teary smile. _"I'm glad you're here."_

 _As am I, sweet one. It is time to return to the outside world._ They both glanced upward, as if they could see the chaos that was probably going on outside her mind. _I am sure your friends are worried._

" _Yeah, I better go."_ Ari stood and closed her eyes, slowly focusing on the outside world again, but paused. _"Why are you telling me this now?"_

 _You must realize the depths of your own gifts, sweet one._

Still not convinced by that reasoning, Ari tilted her head but nevertheless closed her eyes again.

The living room ceiling was slowly coming into focus as her consciousness returned to the surface again. Her temples were throbbing in tandem with her heart and she reached up to massage them with a slight moan. Could she not have one day where there wasn't something going with her? Almost immediately, two sets of feet were heading her way from the other side of the room. Doc was the first to reach her as he leaned over to take stock of her general health by shining a bright flashlight into her eyes. Ari flinched away from him and his damned penlight.

"No concussion." He pulled the light away and asked, "Do you know your name and where you are?"

She blinked at him and glanced warily at Warren who was standing just behind him and to the side, his gaze never wavering as he watched their interaction. There was definitely not going to be any help from him, that's for sure.

"Artemis Jones and I'm in Warren's house?" She was still unsure why this was necessary, but she wasn't going to deny the Marrok's son an answer.

He stared into her face for a long time and Ari shied away, unsure of what was going on and why both men were acting strange. After over a minute, Doc finally took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The doctor moved away from the couch and gave her some much-needed space as the tension in the room leveled out. Ari's shoulders relaxed a little and she slowly sat up on the couch until her back was against the cushion and she could watch both men equally.

They waited until she was settled again before Warren asked, "What happened in there, sugar?"

"I…I'm not sure." She shook her head, trying to form the right words to describe what happened but came up of short. "I was in a deeper part of my soul—a kind of sanctuary I made for myself while I was… _there_. My wolf was there and she said something about being more special than I thought."

"More special?" Warren shared a glance with Doc who seemed thoughtful as he prodded for her to continue with a nod. Ari eyed him a little apprehensively because it was very clear he knew something that the rest of them didn't.

She nodded, rubbing her hands together nervously as Warren moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch. He didn't sit close to her per se but he was close enough that if she wanted to seek comfort then she could easily reach him. "Somethin' like empathy but not like it? Like…in the kitchen, you were upset, Warren—I, uh, it just felt _right_ to reach out and calm you down. I don't know."

Something in Doc's eyes lit up at something she'd said and Ari wondered if he was gonna what he knew with them. Maybe he was trying to confirm whatever he might've thought had happened? Well, either way, she wanted the truth and the whole truth for once because it was clear to her that they'd been holding back some things that might've frightened her if she knew. She wasn't going to run away anymore—she needed to be stronger and return back to how she was before. The Ari before all of this mess wouldn't let anyone keep her in the dark for long and she strived to at least be able to do that.

Warren raised an eyebrow at the Marrok's son and crossed his arms, waiting for him to share whatever it was he knew.

Doc's lips quirked into a half-smile and he walked to a chair that was settled across from them. Ari waited with bated breath, her eyes unconsciously tracking his every movement like predator and prey, which was quite the joke because she was most definitely not the predator in this scenario.

"Well, I won't keep you in suspense," he began with a soft chuckle. His eyes fastened on her face and she looked away from the sudden intense gaze, her hands knotting together so tightly that her knuckles were almost white. "The minute Mercy brought you along that day in the snowy mountains, Ari, Da and I sensed there was something very different about you. Of course, we weren't entirely sure at first—not without proof of some kind—but it's clear you're not a normal werewolf. Most wolves wouldn't be able to tell right away—seeing as your kind is such a rare occurrence that it's hard to discern what Omegas feel like in contrast to other wolves."

Ari latched onto the word like a man overboard grasping desperately at a life ring. Omega. That's what she was, but what exactly was different about Omegas and why were they so rare?

Warren's head snapped in her direction, his eyes focused intently as he took a deep breath. His eyes widened in surprise as whatever he scented or sensed confirmed what Doc had said. "I never thought…Omegas are so rare to find, Samuel. How could whoever captured and turned her possibly know she'd be one if that's why he did it?"

"I'm not sure, but when we find out who did this…" At this, Doc's tone changed into a low growl and his eyes lightened to white-blue as the wolf came to the surface. Ari shuddered as the air thickened a moment and slid down her skin like thick sweat. "They won't get away with it."

Ari refused to let her throat tightened—she needed to know exactly what an Omega was. There had to be more than just "they're rare and hard to separate from other wolves." She took a deep breath and met Doc's gaze again. "What exactly _is_ an Omega?"

"Omegas are able to calm wolves when they are on the brink of losing control." At her confusion, Doc continued with a grin, "For example, Ari, you can keep us from going berserk like with Adam's wolf. Mercy told me that you stayed with him in the back of the car for most of the trip up to Montana without a concern for the world. If it had been anyone else who wasn't dominant enough to control Adam's wolf then they'd be torn to shreds."

Just hearing what could've happened if she hadn't been an Omega or capable of keeping wolves from going psycho made her shiver. So, that's why Mercy was so worried and kept checking up on her every few minutes on the way to Aspen Creek. Adam's wolf could have killed her if it wanted to, but because of what she was, she'd made the wolf feel calm and unthreatened. Maybe that's why she wasn't frightened when she curled up into his side.

"Is that why…" Haunting memories of wolf growls and cries reached her ears, but she shook her head clear of it and took another breath. "The wolves Lils and I were with in the beginnin'—they'd get riled up whenever Lils or I threw a fit. Could that have been…?"

Doc rubbed his chin in thought, but it was Warren who answered. "It's possible that they'd reacted because of you, but we can't be sure without knowing if it was because of the men torturing you or whatever drug they were using."

"Warren's right, Ari. I've heard of Omegas having a vast influence on wolves, but I don't know the extent of their gifts." Doc sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "I'm sure Adam knew what you were after shifting back. Having an Omega in the pack won't be easy and it'll definitely raise some eyebrows with everyone else once they hear about it, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

Before Doc could speak, the Texan wolf interrupted him with a stern glare in his direction. "Don't worry about it for now, Ari. We'll talk more about it after we rescue Jesse."

The tension in the room began to rise again and Ari shrunk a little as the two men battled it out with their eyes. She croaked out a "Yes," to Warren's statement before quickly excusing herself to the bathroom upstairs. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave two dominant wolves by themselves when they were clearly aggravated with each other, but she felt sick, terrified, and yet overjoyed with knowing what she was. Knowing that there was name for what she could do, but there was that underlying fear. It was clear Warren didn't want her to know something about her sudden status as an Omega, but she could pester him (or, eventually, Adam) later. Right now, she desperately wanted a nice hot bath to get rid of the day's stress.

She shut the bathroom door and locked it before turning around to the glorious clawfoot tub that was large enough to fit at least two people in it. Her hands turned the hot water faucet all the way to the left until the room began to steam with heat. There was a shelf that held carefully folded blue towels and there were packages of toothbrushes, toothpaste, and hair products for her to borrow. She grabbed one of each and set them on the sink's counter and turned back to the tub. Thankfully, the she-wolf remembered to turn down the heat and set the cold faucet to counteract the hot water. After seeing her face the first time at Adam's house, she didn't want to have another episode in Warren's home. She didn't think she could take another episode today.

 _It's going to be okay. Learning the truth and healing will take time._ Ari began to undress, her mind trying to find a calming thought to comfort herself. _You're gonna be fine, Ari. You're gonna make it and you're gonna find out why this happened to you and Lils. I'll get to the truth even if it means finding myself back in a cage again._

* * *

 _ **Just a quick announcement! PLEASE READ ME D:**_

 _ **I am planning on updating this chapter as soon as I can, which could mean another month from now or sooner, but hopefully not like seven months like this time. Just know that I don't plan on giving up on this story and I'll update it as soon as I'm able. So, y'all don't have to beg in the reviews for me update anymore 'cuz I'm goin' to, just maybe not as much as you'd like XD**_

 _ **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed because the next couple of chapters are gonna be really intense, guys. **_

_**Hope y'all are having a good rest of the summer! Enjoy it while it lasts, everyone!**_ ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _~Delyth_**


End file.
